The Games We Play
by Noelerin
Summary: Harry Potter Lord of the Rings crossover. Mauraders, Lily, Snape, and Sauron. R & R, please. Thanks updated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Or Harry Potter and co. Or the play used. I only own the idea and the original character.  
  
Author's Note: This is a work in progress, though it is mostly completed. I would appreciate knowing what you thought of my work. Whether you review it here or write to me, I will be grateful for any help you can provide. Thank you.   
  
Part 1:  
  
Severus and his sister, Septina, stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, waiting to board the train that would take them to their new school. An air of coldness emanated from the pair that had nothing to do with the oddly chilly air. They seemed utterly unconcerned by the fact that they stood alone, surrounded by families saying farewell before the train would signal that it was time to board. A fact that would've proven incorrect had anyone had the courage to look into their dark eyes.  
  
Dark. If anyone had been asked to describe the pair, that is the word they would have used and it was an accurate description. They had dark hair and dark eyes and wore dark clothes. The only thing that wasn't dark about them was their pale, white skin. Staring at them, one got the feeling that they were living wraiths.  
  
As they stood there, Severus felt awareness creep along the base of his neck. He turned towards the source of the feeling and saw a young man emerge from the gateway into their world. The young man had dark, ebony hair that blew wildly in the breeze and eyes of vibrant blue. Before Severus had a chance to examine his feelings, his sister stiffened, body wracked with intense pain. Moving quickly, he grabbed her arm and they melted back into the shadows.  
  
With gentle hands, he rubbed her stomach and cleared the blood from her throat. The empathic part of him winced in shared pain; these visions were always brutal and caused more pain than they were worth. It was a harsh reminder that great gifts had a terrible price attached to them. She calmed down after a moment; her face was paler than usual. The whistle blew, summoning all to the train and they made their way through the press of people to the compartment that had been set aside for them.  
  
As they entered, a voice asked from somewhere to their right. "I say, are you two all right?" They turned towards the voice and saw the young man from earlier.  
  
Severus glanced at his sister, she nodded weakly. "We're fine." His voice was unintentionally sharp but he didn't apologize-even when he saw the confused expression cross the other man's face. They moved into the compartment and started to put their things away.  
  
He shrugged and followed them in, sitting down to watch them. After a moment of waiting for them to speak, he stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm James Potter."  
  
"Severus Snape." He replied, reluctantly accepting the hand. "This is my sister, Septina." She shook the hand after her brother let go, then sat down beside her brother.  
  
The room was silent before James spoke up again. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes." Septina said, mask firmly in place guarding her pain.  
  
Again, it was quiet. "Have you never heard of small talk?"  
  
"It wasn't a required course of study." Severus glared at him. "Small talk is a waste of time better spent on study or in meditation."  
  
James shook his head, disbelievingly. "Your attitude will not help you at Hogwarts. It could use some work."  
  
"So could your manners. In case you hadn't noticed, we didn't exactly invite you in here. Nor have we done anything to encourage you to believe that we want you around." Severus snapped, glaring at the boy.  
  
James sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to help you. This is my third year at Hogwarts. If you want to be a success there, you'll need help."  
  
Now it was Septina who glared at him. "We are here to learn to be wizards, not social butterflies. You do have enough intelligence to comprehend the difference between the two, right?"  
  
"Hey, James! Where are you?" They heard someone holler down the hall. Footsteps were heard coming their way and before James could answer, the owner of the voice looked in and saw them. A frown crossed his face as his brown eyes narrowed, a lock of dark hair falling across his brow. "Don't tell me they let you in. And here I thought we had standards." Sirius Black commented, meeting their glares with one of his own.  
  
"Well, they let you in, Black. Your particular brand of stupidity must be catching." Severus drawled, watching him squirm. The animosity between their families was legendary and obviously, Sirius Black had not intention of letting it fade away. Severus would not disappoint him.  
  
"And here I was thinking that Hogwarts was a school, not a kennel." Septina smirked, blowing on a nail with a bored expression on her face, backing her brother.  
  
Sirius flushed. "You Snapes need to learn a few things."  
  
"Are you offering to teach us?" Severus asked, eyes wide in faux excitement. "I can already feel my brain drop to my toes."  
  
"In anticipation of his offer or just because he's standing there?" Sept queried, eyebrow raised teasingly.  
  
Sev turned to her, a grin on his face. "Are you complimenting him, sister dear? That's not like you to give anyone that kind of gift-especially one like him."  
  
"You are so right, it must be the Black family brains creeping over me. Forgive me, Sev?"  
  
He shook his head, thinking. "I don't know if I can. I think permanent damage has already been done to your fragile brain."  
  
"Don't be such a git." She slapped his arm.  
  
"Is that the best you could come up with?" He turned to face Sirius, a pained expression on his face. "You have an unusual talent, Black. In less than a moment, you've ruined one of the finest minds in England with your idiodicy."  
  
"But, brother dear, you started it with that puerile line of conversation." Sept retorted. "Don't give Black so much credit, he doesn't have the kind of power it takes to sway a Snape."  
  
Sirius sat by a stunned James, who watched the twin's debate. "Don't worry about them. That is the way they all talk. No one quite knows why."  
  
"But how can that possibly be normal?" James objected, head spinning as he tried to keep up with them. "And are they all that intellectual?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius spat the word out.  
  
"Do you know them well?" He asked, taking off his glasses to polish them.  
  
"Know them?" He scratched his head as he looked at his friend. "It is impossible to know a Snape. No one is crazy enough to want to know them. They do live around my neighborhood though."  
  
James put his glasses back on, looking up as a shadow fell across the floor. A slender young man with gray eyes stood there, his look as he examined the quiet occupants was shy. "There you are. We were worried when you didn't show up." He said, sitting down by Sirius and James. "I'm Remus Lupin and you are?" His hand ran through his loose brown hair nervously.  
  
"Seriously annoyed." Severus replied crushingly. His dark eyes were snapping, a rush of pain was swelling in his head. Another headache, great.  
  
"I don't think I follow." Remus said, eyeing them warily now.  
  
"That much is obvious." Septina replied. "What do they do at Hogwarts to make inconsiderate people like you?"  
  
"I don't understand you two. With the kind of life you've been born to, you'd think you could manage to get common courtesy down."  
  
"Spare us the sermon on brotherly love, Black." Severus stated, glaring at him. "There is a whole train full of people who would love the kind of 'assistance' you offer to us, why don't you go find them and leave us in peace."  
  
Black jumped to his feet and pulled James and Remus out the door. He turned to glare at them. "Okay, you know what? You two could be incredible human beings if you'd just give yourselves half a chance."  
  
"How kind, words of advice from you." Septina muttered, feeling the burn now. "You'll forgive us if we ignore it, won't you?"  
  
"And Black?" Severus added, waiting until he was looking straight at him. "The next time you start a sentence with that attention grabber, make sure that what follows lives up to the expectation it promises."  
  
The compartment door slid shut with a bang and they waited a heartbeat before allowing the tension to drop from their bodies. The twins leaned back against the seat, trying to regain control of themselves.  
  
Sirius turned to James, anger darkening his eyes. "Sorry you had to meet them. There is no excuse for their kind of behavior."  
  
James nodded his head absently, as though he agreed. But his intuition was telling him that what just happened was a performance for their benefit. Oh, it was convincing, no doubt about that. The twins had meant every word they said but still...there was something about the two that didn't add up.  
  
Remus caught the curious look in his eyes as he glanced back at the Snapes' door. "I wonder." He said the words so softly that Remus almost missed it.  
  
Severus and Septina exchanged looks of mutual guilt and relief. "Think we did to much for our first meeting with them?" She whispered, leaning against his shoulder. Her eyes closed again, feeling a new wave of pain wash over her as the vision returned to her mind.  
  
"No." He flatly said, closing his eyes as well. "Remember who we are, what we are here to do. We are no longer people, we are what we are."  
  
"Aye." She gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. "I mean, yes. A lot depends upon us."  
  
They were silent, feeling the burden resettle on their shoulders. Shoulders that would need to toughen up more if they were to survive. Severus finally roused himself from the little catnap they had slipped into, remembering something. "What did you see?"  
  
Unbeknownst to them, James had returned realizing that his wand was missing. His hand dropped when his attention was caught by the odd question. Leaning against the door, he listened carefully, squashing down a feeling of guilt.  
  
Septina leaned forward and rested her head on her hands. She breathed in deeply, held it for five beats, then slowly released it. "A new moon rising. A river of blood. Fear riding unchecked in the night. Death rearing his hideous countenance over the land. The usual indiscernible improbabilities of my visions." Wry.  
  
Sev wrote the words down, studying her half-pityingly. "New moon? A new threat. Toward us or the opposition?" He mused, before asking her a few more questions. "What kind of moon was it?"  
  
Tilting her head, she tried to recall. "At the moment, it was turning from crescent to half. Why?"  
  
"I think it means that the danger is steadily rising, not yet at its full potential." He answered, writing down her words quickly. Tearing the paper out of the pad, he tossed it up and watched as it disintegrated in the evening light. Standing up, he pulled down their trunk and opened it. Handing her a Hogwarts robe, he exchanged his normal one for the school's. "Better get this on, wouldn't want to..." His voice trailed off when he saw something on the floor.  
  
She followed the path of his eyes and saw it. "I believe that wand would belong to one of our good new 'friends'. How much you want to bet it is James Potter's?" Ironic.  
  
"I don't go for bum odds." He picked it up, handing it to her gingerly.  
  
She grimaced as she accepted it gingerly. "You don't mean we have to endure more of his helpfulness?"  
  
Severus tweaked her ear, affectionately. "Afraid of him?"  
  
"Terrified." She drawled, faking a shudder. "That wasn't even close to funny."  
  
James' lips thinned automatically, half tempted to march in there and give them a piece of his mind. With some effort on the part of his common sense, he restrained himself.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be, Sept." Severus seriously said, turning a thoughtful gaze out the window. "I can't remember where I read this but the Potter family wizards are...quite unique. They carry a brand of magic that could lead us away from our task. It's called genuine human kindness."  
  
"Dully noted. So, we use a finder's spell and send it to him." She put the wand of the seat and whispered a few words, waving her wand hand over it. James was startled to feel it drop into his pocket. "What about the rest of my vision?"  
  
"It must tie in with the new threat. The Professor might know, we'll find out as soon as we arrive."  
  
Septina pulled on her robe, shaking her head in amusement. "I cannot believe that he is actually going to be at the school. Are the Board of Director's that crazy?"  
  
The train whistle blew then, startling James out of his thoughts and cutting off Severus' reply to the query. James quickly made his way back to his friends, head caught up in a whirl wind of speculation. It seemed that there was more to the Snape twins than just bad manners and Siri's theories. They were hiding something and performing spells that no first year student should know how to do-and doing them accurately. He'd keep an eye on them, it was the Gryffindor thing to do.  
  
One thing was for sure, this was going to be one interesting year at Hogwarts.  
  
Sorting Ceremony:  
  
The first years walked in, nervously aware that the other students were watching them. James was sitting with his friends and sent them a sympathetic smile, remembering his first year well. As he looked through the line of students, he was startled to see that the Snapes weren't among them.  
  
"Now that's weird." Sirius muttered, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What?" Peter asked, looking up from straightening his scarf. His blonde hair curled lightly around his ears, hazel eyes twinkling at his friend, "Wow. You do have more than one expression to your facial repertoire."  
  
He glared, mock punching his friend. "Professor Dumbledore isn't in his seat."  
  
Remus nodded, in agreement. "That is strange. I've never known him to be late for such an important occasion."  
  
"Now, wait just a moment before you guys jump to any of your wild conclusions and look at the facts." Lily said, looking up from her book. Her long red hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, green eyes studied the dais. A slender hand pointed towards another empty chair. "The Defense Against The Dark Arts chair is empty as well. Maybe he's just waiting for the teacher to show up."  
  
"Then where are the Snapes?" James mused quietly. He winced when he saw Sirius' curious expression become one of malicious glee.  
  
"I knew they wouldn't let those two in!" He crowed.  
  
Lily and Peter exchanged confused looks before turning to James. She addressed him because she had the feeling that she wasn't going to like anything Sirius had to tell her. "Who are the Snapes?"  
  
"New students. We met them on the train." James said.  
  
"They are more than that. They are the worst kind of wizard." Sirius expanded flatly, frowning as he tried to explain them without sounding crazy. "Snapes, well, they aren't normal. In any way. They know things that wizards our age shouldn't and they can do things that they shouldn't be able to."  
  
James hushed his friend as soon as he realized that Professor McGonagal's attention had turned to them as the first Gryffindor was announced to the room. They moved over to make room for the new comers. As he watched the next student approach the dais, he caught sight of Professor Dumbledore sitting in his chair, a huge smile on his face. Sitting beside the Headmaster was a Professor he didn't recognize. That must be the new DADA teacher, he mused. But when did they enter?  
  
A slight movement among the first years caught his attention and he saw that the Snape twins standing in their midst, as if they'd always been there. How in Merlyn's name did they do that? Sirius is right about them being unnatural, but then, I already knew that.  
  
"Longbottom, Francis!"  
  
A sturdy looking boy with reddish blond hair sat down on the stool, nervously rubbing his hands. His blue eyes wide with trepidation as the Sorting Hat lowered over his eyes.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The hat shouted out after a moment and he got up.  
  
"That's two for us." Peter commented, resting his head on his hand. "I wonder how many we missed that went to the other houses."  
  
"We're a little behind everyone else." Remus said, watching the first years.  
  
Francis Longbottom stood up on his shaky legs, making his way over to the Gryffindor table, tripping over his own feet. He fell on his face and the room erupted into laughter. Septina bent down swiftly and helped him up, while her brother guided him on his way. Face red with embarassment, he glanced back to thank them, but was surprised to see their sneers and quickly sat down. He wondered if he'd only imagined their help, the transformation was so smooth.  
  
"Snape,..."  
  
McGonagal's voice trailed off, she frowned and studied the paper. Then she turned towards Dumbledore, who nodded that she should proceed. She turned around, hiding her confusion.  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
Exchanging confused looks with his sister, Severus approached the dais and sat down ramrod straight on the stool. With his eyes staring straight ahead, he ignored the chuckles of the students and waited for the hat to descend. The hat rested on his head and he cleared his mind of all his thoughts, waiting.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting. A sharp mind,  
  
a healthy dose of loyalty, and a strange sense  
  
of morality for one with your heritage-that's  
  
surprising. There's a surprising amount of  
  
courage in you and determination.  
  
"Where should I put you?  
  
"Gryffindor might be right, though I don't want  
  
to rule out Hufflepuff. They would make much of  
  
your loyalty. But your mind is very keen, eager  
  
to learn. Ravenclaw would be best for that. Your  
  
mind would not be wasted there.  
  
"But there's something here_something that_I  
  
think, yes, it had better be_"  
  
The voice trailed off and Severus clenched his hands, forcing himself to remain calm. He could feel his sister's worried eyes resting upon him.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The hat finally shouted and was removed. Except for the Slytherins, the room was silent.  
  
Severus stood up and looked at the professors, one of whom nodded slowly. The eyes were approving. He turned back around with a slight smirk on his lips as he joined the Slytherin table.  
  
"I might've known." Sirius muttered, watching him.  
  
"Snape, Septina!"  
  
James hushed his friends and watched as she approached the hat in the same dignified manner her brother had. She sat down, eyes staring at one of the Hufflepuff flags that decorated the hall. It was their absolute calmness in a situation that had all the first years trembling, which only served to heightened James' natural curiosity.  
  
"Oh, yes. Difficult, like your  
  
brother. Interest in learning,  
  
almost as deep and passionate  
  
as your brothers. A leaning  
  
towards puzzles, highly unusual.  
  
A desire to be seen as an  
  
individual, different. There's  
  
an independence about you, you're  
  
willful too. But fiercely loyal  
  
and honorable, like your brother.  
  
"Gryffindor might be just what  
  
you need to get by. But with your  
  
capacity for learning, Ravenclaw  
  
would be best. Of course,  
  
Hufflepuff would feed your odd  
  
sense of morality. And yet, there's  
  
something here inside you,  
  
like in your brother_  
  
"I think the best place for you and  
  
your talents would be_"  
  
She tensed nervously, feeling her brother do the same. It was as if he was aware of what the hat was saying to her.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Septina was so relieved, she almost cried. After glancing back to see the professor's reaction, she made her way to her brother's side.  
  
James would've given anything to know why the hat had taken so long to place the two. In his three years there, the hat had never taken that long to decide about anyone. Curious.  
  
"And so, even the hat can be intimidated by the Snape family." Black said, glaring at the pair.  
  
Remus shook his head, wondering if the whole year was going to be swallowed up by Sirius' obvious dislike for the twins. "But one would've thought that they would end up in Ravenclaw with what James has said of their intelligence."  
  
"No. Those two are pure evil." Sirius was firm. "Slytherin suits them both only to well. We better be ready for anything now that they are with the likes of Malfoy and his kind."  
  
James shook his head. "Be fair, Siri. Nothing has ever been proven against any of them."  
  
"They aren't in that house for nothing." Sirius shot back. "I'm telling you, we're in for some serious trouble this year. James, you know that I don't mind your curious nature. But in the matter of them, I beg you to let it go."  
  
Lily looked at the twins, then between James and Sirius. Her eyes were suspicious, and concerned. "What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing." James said, turning away from her to knowing gaze. "Siri, you are overacting."  
  
"Am I?" Sirius challenged.  
  
On the other side of the room:  
  
Lucius Malfoy tapped Severus on the shoulder. "Why don't you two join us?" The scathing look he directed at the first years made it clear how he felt about them-even if they were Slytherin first years. They looked away from the imposing blonde man with his piercing gray blue eyes.  
  
Severus smiled tightly at him. Even though they were cousins, they'd never gotten along very well. "May be tomorrow. We have no desire to set ourselves apart, yet." There was definite promise in his last words that his cousin caught appreciatively.  
  
Septina spoke when Lucius looked at her. "Besides, one never knows what prospects there are in the_innocent, untrained minds of first year students."  
  
Malfoy smiled, his white teeth flashing. "This is going to be quite an interesting school year."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." Severus said, glaring at Black.  
  
The sound of Dumbledore's voice stopped all the discussions in the room. "Once again, I welcome you to a new year, one which I hope will prove enlightening. I have a few words of warning before our feast begins-since our good professors made me promise that we will not sing our school's song tonight." He said, with a smile that promised mischief to said teachers in the near future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:  
  
The First Day of School:  
  
Severus and Septina sat at one of the desks, talking to Lucius and Narcissa as they waited for their potions professor. James and Remus entered the room and stopped upon seeing them, startled. Sirius looked over their shoulders and groaned.  
  
"Is there a reason you've chosen to block my doorway, gentlemen?" Professor Arabella Figg asked.  
  
"Yes. Lost first years." Sirius said, pointing towards the Snapes once the three had moved out of her way.  
  
Professor Figg looked at the two he was pointing to, a confused look on her face. It left when she recognized them. "Oh, no. They're supposed to be here. I believe that you two went to Durmstrang."  
  
"That is quite correct, Professor Figg. We were there for two years." Severus said, studying her carefully with veiled eyes. Their new potions professor was not a young woman, nor was she old. In fact, she seemed to have that ageless aspect that Professor Dumbledore did. She was of medium height with white hair pulled back in a loose bun and merry eyes.  
  
"Excellent." She said, moving to the front of the class. "Settle down everyone or I will show you slides of my cats and tell you how their vacations went."  
  
Instantly, the room was quiet, the students hardly breathing. They knew from previous experience that she would do exactly what she had said.  
  
With a twinkle in her eyes, she looked at the class. "My dears, I know that you have been on vacation for the last three months but how could you have forgotten the most important thing about my class? Surely you remember that I will not tolerate the ridiculous arrangement of sitting only with your house. Everyone, take your things and move to the back of the class, I will reseat you then."  
  
Groaning, they did what she asked, not willing to risk watching her cat slides.  
  
Professor Figg watched them as they slowly moved, a half smile on her face. She knew it irked her students but she was not going to stand for any house rivalry nonsense in her classroom. "You will be pared off with a student of my random choosing for the next nine weeks. Or until I decide to change you for my own purposes. This means you will work together, share supplies, and generally be responsible for each other." She then began to pair people off by randomly picking students off her class list.  
  
"Sirius Black and Narcissa Alway."  
  
The two glared at each other and moved reluctantly towards their assigned seats.  
  
"Remus Lupin and Annalise Scarlet."  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart and Septina Snape."  
  
She grimaced slightly, moving towards the foppish young man.  
  
"Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Lily paled before walking resolutely towards the spiteful boy.  
  
"James Potter and Kali Liberty."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew and Elia Xenon."  
  
"Rosslea Decker and Severus Snape."  
  
Severus moved towards his partner, a shy redhead. He noticed that he was behind his sister.  
  
Professor Figg waited for a moment, letting the students settle down. She noticed that they were extremely uncomfortable they were now. "Don't worry, children, you'll get used to it. Now, let's see how much you remember from last year." She passed out her review quiz, again ignoring the groans of the students. "You will have all period to complete. When you and your partner have finished, you may leave."  
  
She waited until the quills were inked before turning the dragon timer on. "Begin."  
  
The class opened their scrolls and started to read the questions. After a moment, they settled down.  
  
The twins rolled their eyes in exasperation at the questions and were the first ones to finish their test. For the rest of the class, they stared up at the ceiling, wondering how they were to survive this year.  
  
Lily finished her question and rolled up the scroll, reading the next one. As she contemplated her answer, she glanced around the room to see how her housemates were doing. She saw, with some surprise that the twins had finished with their test and were currently staring up into space. Quickly, she looked down before they caught her looking. Who knew what they might do to her-even though she was paired with one of their housemates.  
  
By the time the bell had rung, less than half the class had completed the review. Professor Figg clicked her tongue in teasing reproach as she collected them. "Well, it looks like we will be spending a few days on review." She commented, eliciting protesting groans.  
  
As the class filed out, she called the Snapes to her desk. "I couldn't help but notice that you weren't working on the review test. Did you find the questions to difficult?"  
  
"No, professor. We already learned this at Durmstrang." Severus explained, hiding his irritation with effort.  
  
"Really?" The professor obviously didn't believe that but let it go. "Let me get you a pass for your next class. Transfiguration?"   
  
"Yes," Septina said. She accepted the passes and together they went out the door.  
  
Professor Figg watched them go, torn. It was obvious, at least to her, that they were trying to make up for something. But the test would reveal the truth to her, Slytherin though the children may be. She started to read Severus' but paused half-way through in surprise. Picking up his sister's, she felt her breath leave her body. Though their answers were not identical, they had answered every question correctly so far.  
  
The tests fell to the floor as she left the lab, "Professor Dumbledore!" She cried as she entered the office, relieved to see him alone.  
  
"It is Albus, Arabella." He gently chided her, blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Tea?"  
  
Dropping into the empty chair that was always in front of his desk, she shakily accepted the proffered cup. "I cannot teach those two."  
  
Albus regarded her thoughtfully, knowing exactly who she was referring to. "Why not, my dear? They are children, as are all of our students."  
  
"Those aren't just any children, Albus." She argued. "I just gave my class a test to see what they remembered from last year, to see how far back I must go in review. The Snapes finished before anyone else and correctly answered the questions-even the ones we won't be addressing until the fourth year begins. I had not expected their abilities to be so high. I do not have the ability to engage them."  
  
He munched on a crumpet, watching her. "You knew who their mother was before they came."  
  
"I did. But knowing logically is different from knowing because of what you've learned. Besides, she never showed half the capacity of the two until much later in school." She pointed out, sipping her tea. "I find it hard to believe that Selena Snape would teach her children potions just because she's one of the reigning potions masters. And before you mention Durmstrang, their potions teacher is a joke. He does not have a firm grasp on potions nor does he have the ability to teach it well."  
  
"Nevertheless, they must be taught and you are the finest potions teacher in our known world."  
  
She smiled, accepting the compliment. "But I am no potions master. And that is what those two need."  
  
"Do you want to know what I think, Arabella? I don't think that's the last thing they need." Albus mused thoughtfully. Before she could ask what he meant, Albus dismissed her.  
  
Severus and Septina walked into transfiguration class. They handed Professor McGonagal their pass and sat down near the front, ignoring the curious stares of their classmates. As they sat down at lunch, Lucius asked them what Professor Figg had wanted with them.  
  
"Nothing. She was just concerned about our test." Septina answered, looking for someone among the teachers.  
  
"The test? Why?" He asked, peeling an orange.  
  
Severus sighed, frustrated. "I'm sure that it escaped your limited attention span because it didn't focus solely on you but we finished the test before anyone else. That stuff was just so easy, I almost fell asleep. Probably would have, except for the fact that I was sitting by a Gryffindor. Merlyn only knows what they would've done to me."  
  
Lucius chewed thoughtfully, not offended by his cousins words. He moved over to let Narcissa join them. "Just how smart are you?"  
  
"We took top honors in all of our classes." Severus said, shrugging his shoulders. He was unwilling to admit it, but he wasn't sure where this line of questioning was going to lead. "In fact, we were placed in special, advanced classes."  
  
"Bragging, Snape?" A familiar, but hated voice, asked. Sirius had stopped behind them on his way out the door.  
  
Severus' eyebrow rose in query. "Why would I waste my breath bragging? I made a statement of fact." He paused a moment, letting the full of his black eyes rest upon Sirius'. "Bragging is a common thing to do. But then, you understand common, don't you, Black?"  
  
Narcissa lazily glanced up at her potions partner. "I thought Gryffindors were known for courage, not lack of direction. Obviously, we believe wrong. Gryffindor shouldn't have a proud lion as its mascot but a dodo bird-to signify its unique talents."  
  
"Better be careful, Black. Someone may accuse you of consorting with the enemy." Lucius commented.  
  
"Something you have experience with?" He shot back.  
  
"Siri," Remus called softly, warning his friend with his eyes. "We need to see Professor McGonagal, remember?"  
  
Sirius stepped back, controlling himself with visible effort. "Right. This is far from over." He warned.  
  
"Perish the thought." Someone from the far end of their table muttered.  
  
With one last, hateful look at the four, Sirius moved with his friends towards the door. His back was stiff with anger and, to a discerning eye, hurt.  
  
  
  
"Where's your leash?" Septina muttered, her voice was quiet but reached around the room. The room erupted into a confusion of noise, ranging from laughter to scandalized cries of foul.  
  
Though the four Marauders stiffened, they continued to walk out the door. The dignity of their exit silenced the room. Never had the occupants of the room seen the four walk away from such a blatant insult.  
  
Later, in front of a fire, they discussed what happened-focusing mainly on Black's surprising reticence. "What possessed you to say such a thing to him?"  
  
"I couldn't stop the words, they just popped out of my mouth." Septina defended herself half heartedly. "You do realize that he'll find some way to get back at us."  
  
"Let him try. We are more than a match for him." He stated, conjuring two mugs of warm cocoa. It was his own special blend.  
  
"But we're supposed to remain low key until further notice." She said, accepting the mug.  
  
"I won't start anything. But I won't walk away from anything he initiates." He paused, studying her. "And if you were being honest with yourself, you wouldn't either."   
  
Septina reluctantly nodded, tilting her head to the side. "True." They were silent, slowly sipping and listening to the logs crack as the fire devoured them. "What do you think?"  
  
"About the school or what's to come?" She just looked at him, exasperated. "The school is fine, though a bit old-fashioned with these intense house competitions. I understand friendly competition, but the way Hogwarts goes at it, it breeds bigotry and hatred. Why don't they see that?"  
  
"Probably because all the houses, even Slytherin house, work so well together. The very contradictory nature of house loyalties is hidden behind the mask of efficiency. Besides, people see what they want to see." Septina mused, resting her head against the back of the couch.  
  
"Should've known you would pick up on it. As for what is to come, I'd say we need to be prepared for anything."  
  
"No need to tell me twice." She stared into her mug, a forlorn expression on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Severus asked, putting his mug down to face her.  
  
"I don't know, just wondering what might've been if things were different."  
  
He nodded in perfect understanding. "Wanted to be in Ravenclaw too?"  
  
"Yes." Her head nodded vigorously. "I don't know if it's you projecting what you feel or if I honestly sense something. But there's something about this place that fills me with fear."  
  
"The house reeks of Voldemort. His presence lives here, it exerts his will upon those who come here. A sort of living imperio." Severus said, picking up his drink to finish it off. After a moment, he stretched and yawned. He put the empty mug down and offered his hand to her. She took it with a tired smile. With a simple gesture, she waved and the mugs disappeared. "Good night, Septina."  
  
"Night, Severus." They parted at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
One Month Later:  
  
Septina resisted the urge to strangle her partner. Gilderoy Lockhart was the most incompetent person she had ever had the misfortune to meet. He had managed to foul up their potion for the third time and she had only turned her back for a moment. She just knew that this detention was going to last all eternity. 'Stupid wizard, fouling up one of the most basic spells.' Many delightful thoughts on how to torture the man popped into her mind as she cleaned the mess up and began again.  
  
They were serving a detention to find a cure for the constant hiccups their botched up potion had inflicted upon their class. She sighed and looked around, a slight sneer formed on her face when she noticed that Potter and Black standing in the door, watching them anxiously. 'What? Do they honestly think that I am going to hurt poor, defenseless Lockhart?' She snorted faintly, turning back to her partner. 'The man's already got quite a defense system with his potions ability.'  
  
"Is it supposed to do that?" Gilderoy asked worried. He watched the cauldron as it bubbled furiously.  
  
Her black eyes widened. "No, you fool! What part of don't let it boil don't you understand!?!" Whipping out her wand, she contained the mess right before it exploded.  
  
"Good thing you did that. That green goop would've ruined my hair." He patted his blond hair, reassuring himself that it was still there.  
  
"And what a pity that would've been." Her words were quietly sarcastic.  
  
Gilderoy nodded with a benevolent smile. "I am so glad that you understand the importance of maintaining ones appearance."  
  
Clenching her hands tightly together, she recited the motto of Slytherin house. 'Survival above all else,' she chanted. Grabbing the cauldron, she thrust it into his hands. "Clean this up carefully. Make sure that all of the goop is cleaned out, it might decide to get into the water and ruin your hair." She said, hiding a smile. If anything would make Lockhart take extra special care of cleansing the cauldron, it was a threat to his precious looks. "Once you're done, just stay over there and watch. We've wasted enough time already."  
  
With a frightened look at the cauldron, Gilderoy did what she asked without question. In just a few moments, they were done. With the faintest of smiles on her face, she bottled the potion. Professor Figg flooed into the room. "Done, my dears?"  
  
Septina nodded and handed her the bottle. She packed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I've got to go, I promised Severus I'd help him practice flying. Black, Potter. As you can see, Lockhart has not been hurt. And they say we Slytherins have evil minds."  
  
"No. We say that Slytherins are evil incarnate-especially when they happen to be Snapes." Black commented, watching her as she started down the hall. Though her back stiffened and her hand moved to her wand, she walked off quickly.  
  
"That was pushing it, even with your famous luck, Sirius." James commented, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't think so. Those two are up to something. I just wish I could figure out what it is."   
  
"Is it even remotely possible that they aren't up to anything?" Remus asked quietly, joining them as he exited one of the classrooms.  
  
"No. They are is Slytherin for a reason." The trio walked towards Gryffindor tower, followed by Gilderoy.  
  
"Oh, come on. Septina isn't bad." Gilderoy spoke up, reminding them of his presence as they walked into the tower. "She appreciates good hair."  
  
Though they tried valiantly, they couldn't stop their laughter. "Of course. An appreciation for appearances is the best way to tell if someone has malice on their minds. It's a great personality trait." Peter deadpanned, hearing his words as the four entered the common room.  
  
"Exactly." He nodded. "I'm so glad that you can see that."  
  
The four friends exchanged looks, as if to say 'is he really that dense?' Peter stood up from the chair he had been sitting on, intent on going to their dorm room. Sirius, Remus, and James followed him up as Gilderoy made his way down the hall towards one of the other rooms.  
  
"You know, at the risk of sounding like a traitor, I almost feel sorry for the Slytherins. They are at the mercy of Professor Figg's edict on house rivalries." Remus commented, sitting in front of the window.  
  
"I agree with you on that. It's bad enough that I dueled him last week." James shuddered, remembering one of the curses that Gilderoy had lobbed at him.  
  
"Oh, admit it, James. You loved having that streak of pink and puce hair." Peter said, sitting on the floor surrounded by papers.  
  
James' only response was to smack Peter with a pillow.  
  
Christmas Break:  
  
Septina dropped her books onto the floor. She fell onto her bed at the end of the day. Her face bore an odd expression for her: a smile.  
  
"And what, if I may presume to ask, would make the Ice Princess smile?" Lucius asked. He was standing in the door, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
She looked up at him, a slight frown on her face. She hated it when someone was able to sneak up on her-even if it was one of her own kind. "Ice Princess? Is that what they're calling me now?"  
  
He took that as an invitation and walked in, sitting on the trunk at the foot of the bed. "It is one of the most decent. Not very flattering, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"I think it suits me very nicely, Luc. As for the smile, I no longer have to work with that juvenile Lockhart."  
  
Lucius shuddered. "Don't remind me. Hair boy is up for grabs once more. Is there anyway we can convince you to take him back?"  
  
"Nothing on or in this world would convince me to work with that miscreant again." Septina said. She flipped over, leaning on her elbows. "How did such a creature like him end up in Gryffindor anyway?"  
  
Lucius opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he saw Narcissa walk in. Even though he was right in her path, she looked through him and smiled frigidly at Septina. "Hello." Her voice was arctic.   
  
"Narcissa, I'm sorry I left you to deal with those Gryffindors but what else was I supposed to do? Filch was coming and I was supposed to be serving detention with him." He pleaded with her. Life was unpleasant when she was angry with anyone in the house.  
  
The Slytherin girl just walked to her closet and put away her heavy green robe. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She said, a look of polite interest on her face.   
  
"No. I was just wondering how Lockhart ended up in Gryffindor." Septina answered, sending a apologetic look towards her cousin. Though she didn't like him, she felt sorry for him. Narcissa was really his only friend in their house.  
  
"All the other houses are to smart to take him." Narcissa explained. "That idiot should never have been allowed into Hogwarts. He's a menace."  
  
"Who excels in memory charms, if gossip is to be believed." Severus added, joining them. In his hand was a book titled "The Theory Behind The Practice of Dark Arts."  
  
Septina glanced at the book, then studied his face. "Is that from mother?"  
  
"No. Mother's still angry with us for not making it into Ravenclaw." The word 'father' hung in the ominously in the air. She shivered, feeling a familiar coldness seep into her veins. "It's a Christmas present." He added, mentally adding 'more like a bribe'.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa looked at the twins, feeling the unease in the room.  
  
"I see." Septina softly said. "We're not going home, are we?"  
  
His head shook. "And before you say anything, Lucius, you're not allowed to invite us to go with you. Mother has informed your parents that we are persona non grata."  
  
"Just for being in Slytherin?" He couldn't believe it. Why was his aunt being so difficult? His family had been thrilled to pieces to have him in this house.  
  
"And for starting off our first year here embroiled in a feud with Gryffindors." Severus elaborated, choosing his words with care. One never knew who was listening and what might be slipped to outsider ears.   
  
Narcissa sat on her bed, shaking her head. "You poor, poor things. To be staying here for the holidays is bad enough, but you'll be staying with here with mudblood wizards and those who can't afford to go home."  
  
The twins groaned, knowing who she was referring to. "Don't tell me, let me guess. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are staying." Severus said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yes." Narcissa said. "They couldn't go home this year and the Potters are going away, which means you may also have James Potter to deal with."  
  
"Maybe we can spend the whole break in our rooms. After all, what is food and fresh air to us?" Septina suggested. Her face bore no trace of the good humor that had been there earlier.  
  
"Hey, little mensas!" A voice called to them from the common room. "You have a visitor!"  
  
The twins straightened their robes and ran a hand through their hair, trying to look presentable. As calmly as possible, they made their way downstairs. Only one thought was on their minds, who would be visiting them so close to the holiday break? As they entered the now empty room, they got their answer.  
  
Standing in front of the warm fire was a dark figure swathed in a long, black cloak. He turned, the opaque eyes met theirs. A familiar trill of recognition ran through them. "Mensas?" The voice drawled lazily. "What an appropriate nickname for you two. Please, sit down. Be comfortable. My visit is one of pleasure, not pain."  
  
They seated themselves on the couch cautiously, knowing how quickly pleasure could become pain in their visitor's mind. "How have you been, sir?"  
  
"Ah, Severus, always so ready to cut through the festivities. Very well." The silken voice hardened, the common room was cut off from any disturbances. "I've been well, though a trifle, how shall I put this?, disturbed by your latest missive." They flinched at the reproach. "Come here, my seer."  
  
She rose and knelt before him. Her face rested on his feet, eyes staring at nothing. The touch of his hand upon her head was a command to look at him. Black eyes, revealing all to her master, met his. "No need to be afraid of me. I have no intention of hurting you, not while I still need you."  
  
"But I have failed you, lord." She humbly said, head still downcast though her eyes never left his.  
  
"Have you now?" He asked, the hand stroking her hair moved down and grabbed her chin. The strong fingers forced her head up, holding it so that he could study her whole face. Though she flinched and Severus tensed, she didn't move. "And how did you do that?"  
  
She was silent, feeling confused by his attitude. It was accepting of her limitations, why?  
  
"You are merely my seer, not the one who can weave destiny. That rests upon another." The hand moved over her head again. "The time is not yet here. I can be patient." He then turned to face Severus, dismissing her from mind. "I hear that you have been experiencing some trouble with a few Gryffindors."  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, lord." Severus agreed, kneeling in front of him.  
  
Strong hands rested on his shoulders, squeezing painfully. "That is not what I told you to do, boy. I specifically ordered you to remain circumspect, to hold yourself aloof. To be above the common herd, did I not?"  
  
"You did. But Black and his friends started it." Severus said, reveling none of his pain. "I make no excuses for my own actions, nor do I seek to justify myself."  
  
"You must try harder to ignore them, Severus. I have great plans for you." The voice was harder than iron, full of power. "Plans that I will not tolerate any alterations on. Do you understand?"  
  
And Severus knew that it didn't matter if he did or not. His lord would have his way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:  
  
Fifth Year.  
  
Severus and Septina tried to remain in the shadows. It wasn't hard after Sirius and James made it onto their Quidditch team. "You must admit that they are rather good." Septina said, watching the game from the stands. Professor Dumbledore had made the first game mandatory appearance.  
  
"I guess if one appreciates such a mindless game as this." Severus said, watching as Luc blocked the quaffle from entering. "Though no one guards quite like Luc."  
  
"I think our dear cousin imagines it those hoops to be the entrance to his estate." She looked at him, lips twitched in an attempt suppress a smile. "And you know that you appreciate a good game."  
  
His head bowed in acknowledgment. "True. But this isn't a good game."  
  
"It isn't?" She teased him.  
  
"Of course not. We aren't on the team." He quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You know why we aren't. We overdosed on it back at Durmstrang." Septina laughed, then tensed, feeling something change in the atmosphere. Both of their eyes went immediately skyward. "Is it just me or does something look wrong?"  
  
"It is not you." There was suppressed fury in his voice as he grabbed onto his sister's arm and pulled her away from the stands. He could tell that someone had been playing with the weather but their spell had gone dangerously awry. "Come on. We need to get inside."  
  
Narcissa quietly rose and followed them, as did a few others from their group. They had realized sometime during their fourth year that the Snapes knew when bad things were about to occur. Standing in front of the large window, they watched as the sky filled with dark clouds that suddenly opened and pelted the crowd with hail. Narcissa watched Lucius fly through the storm nervously. Though he was a spectacular keeper, his flying skills needed work.  
  
With a great deal of luck, he was avoiding the magical hail and heading for the safety of the locker room. The rest of the team followed him, taking great care not to crash into each other. On the other side, the Gryffindors also made themselves scarce. All of the students had cleared the arena and were now crowded into the halls, watching as the hail made craters in the ground.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was the last one to enter the building. After he and the teachers warded the area to keep the storm in place, the door closed. His blue eyes then scanned the crowd, landing on the twins. "Would you two care to join me?" He didn't wait for them to respond, he walked away.  
  
Severus shrugged at Septina's questioning look and started to walk after the Headmaster. What he didn't tell her was that he suspected the reason behind Professor Dumbledore's request. After a moment, she reluctantly followed him. They sat in front of his desk and waited for him to speak, hands buried in the sleeves of their robes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore watched them as he pulled out a box of lemon drops and popped one into his mouth. Holding out the box, he offered them one. They refused. Still, he waited a while before speaking. "Did you two know that that storm was going to occur?"  
  
"Yes." Severus answered, his eyes never leaving the headmaster's. Septina remained silent, allowing her brother to handle things.  
  
"I see." He was surprised by the honest answer, then continued his interrogation. "Did you have something to do with it?"  
  
"No." The eyes hardened even more.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dumbledore pressed. "I saw you both get up and leave right before the storm began."  
  
"Why are you even asking? You've already tried us and found us to be guilty. You wouldn't believe in our innocence." Severus bitterly said, "After all, we're Slytherin. Therefore, we must be guilty."  
  
"I didn't say that, Severus." His voice was stern.  
  
"You didn't have to." Septina answered when her brother remained silent.  
  
"Are you unhappy here?" The Headmaster asked, gently digging.  
  
They were quiet. But he caught the surprise they felt in their eyes before they disguised it. "We are content."  
  
"Both of you?" He asked, looking pointedly at Septina.  
  
"My brother speaks for me as well." Her answer was blunt.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "All right. You may go."  
  
"Thank you." Severus said. Septina nodded, following him.  
  
"If ever you want to talk, I'm always available." Professor Dumbledore watched them go, a frown on his face.  
  
"Again, we thank you." The tone in his voice proclaimed that he had no intention of taking him up on the offer.  
  
Professor McGonagal moved from her place at the window. She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Don't worry about them. They'll get by."  
  
"But, Minerva, if I don't, who will?" He turned to face her, his face was solemn. "And it's their way of getting by worries me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Albus stared off into the distance. "I wish I knew for sure what I am feeling. Twin magic is unknown and power is power. I fear that in their case, it is double trouble."  
  
Severus stormed down the hall towards the Slytherin dorms. Septina knew he was more than angry because she could hear it. "I cannot believe the nerve of that man. How dare he accuse us of being behind this mischief? If we had done something, it wouldn't be this kind of childish trick. Any untrained wizard can make a storm."  
  
"Calm down, Sev. He's just doing his job." Though she was as hurt, Septina was trying to be fair.  
  
"But if we were one of his precious Gryffindors, he'd never have questioned us." He shot back. "The way he pampers them, it's no wonder they think they run this school."  
  
Septina flinched. Though they'd fought like most siblings did, she had never been on the receiving end of his glare. "We knew what we were up against when we arrived." It was said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized. Looking at the door, he shook his head. "And I know. But that doesn't make it any less distasteful."  
  
"It's okay." She knew what he was feeling.  
  
Turning away from the rooms abruptly, they headed down to the dungeons. Knocking on the wall across from the potions room, a door opened into a circular room. It had surprised them when their head of house gave them this room for their use, on the condition that they told no one about it unless absolutely necessary. Sitting down on a stool, he waved his wand. In front of him a harp appeared and he began to play. After listening for a while, she picked up her flute and played along with him.  
  
They could feel the tension, and the hurt, melt away as it flowed into the angry sounding music. The Bloody Baron sat in a corner near the fireplace, Peeves floating by his side, they watched the twins play with smiles on their faces. Contrary to popular belief, both ghosts cared for the children and enjoyed quiet moments like these.  
  
A few months later:  
  
Severus sat in the library, immersed in a book on advanced potions. Suddenly, he tensed up. He felt eyes rest upon him and knew that they weren't hostile. That's odd, he thought, Septina is helping Lucius practice maneuvers. Who else would be watching him?  
  
He glanced around and saw Peter Pettigrew standing nervously in the doorway watching him. Now isn't that curious, thought Severus, slightly amused. Why would Pettigrew be watching him without the rest of his gang to protect him?  
  
"Can it be that you've grown a spine, Pettigrew?" He questioned, setting the book down for the moment.  
  
Peter flushed but walked up to him. "You don't scare me."  
  
"I can see that. More's the pity." Sev responded, tartly.  
  
"I need your help." Peter blurted out, before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Help you? Do I look like one of your little, Gryffindor friends, Pettigrew?" He asked scathingly.  
  
Peter muttered, looking at his hands. "They can't help me."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, the humor was slowly fading. "Oh, of course they can. That's what your house is known for, helping the pathetic and the downtrodden. And, as enthralling as it would be to have a Gryffindor in my debt, I have better things to do."  
  
"But you must help me!" Peter exclaimed, voice desperate.  
  
"Must I?" Severus asked, his amusement was gone. "I don't think so." He reached for his book, dismissing Peter from mind.  
  
Peter stopped him by grabbing his hand in a tight grip. "Please, listen to me."  
  
Jerking his hand away from the offending touch, Sev glared at him. "Give me one good reason why I should listen to your little sob story?  
  
"Because I know things about you that could get you kicked out of Hogwarts." Peter hinted, though he was loath to pull punches.  
  
Though he flinched slightly, Sev kept his face blank. "So? There are other schools."  
  
"But your sister would remain here, alone and unprotected. I know how the both of you truly feel about Slytherin house. While the two of you were together, no one would mess with you. But if she was alone?" He let the sentence hang there. Then Peter stepped back, looking down at him challengingly. "Well?"  
  
With a resigned sigh, Severus rose and followed the Gryffindor out the door. He sent his books into his room before the door closed behind him.   
  
'Sept, I'll be okay.' He responded to the gentle tap inside his mind, clearly hearing the worry in her voice. The young men walked in silence towards the side door. He was surprised by his companion's ability to walk silently. I wouldn't have thought it of a Gryffindor, he mused.  
  
Making their way over the grounds, Severus realized they were going to the Forbidden Forest. Now, why would a model boy with perfect friends want to approach the forest?  
  
Finally Peter stopped at the edge and waited for him to join him. Severus stepped up to his side with a sigh. He was about to speak but found no voice when he realized what he'd been brought to see.   
  
Lying in a pool of its own blood, was a unicorn.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it." Peter explained nervously, watching as Sev knelt down. The graceful hands of his fellow student examined the wounds carefully. "I was practicing and one of my shots went wild."  
  
"Yes, I've seen your lack of control." Severus murmured, feeling the heartbeat that was slowly dying down.  
  
"Will she be all right?" He asked, feeling useless. He paced behind the Slytherin boy, watching out for Hagrid to come by on his evening walk.  
  
Sev shrugged, glancing up at him. "I need to know what spell you used. And how long ago did this happen?"  
  
"It can't have been more than a few moments. After it happened, I went to see you figuring that you would know what to do." Peter tried to recall what he'd been working on but he drew a blank. "I can't remember what I was doing. Is it important?"  
  
"Yes. Some spells are accidentally hurtful and can thus be reversed easily. But many spells are naturally malicious their in nature and intent. Those are harder to repair." Sev explained. "Why don't you go find Hagrid?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't do that. I'd have to explain what happened again and why I was spell casting without a spotter." Peter was near panic now. "Isn't there anything you can do for it? You are in Slytherin and know so much about certain things."  
  
"Just because I'm in that particular house doesn't mean I can change fate." He thought for a moment, then turned to face Peter, a grave look on his face. "Your wand, I can use it to find out what spell you were performing. Do you trust me enough to hand it over?" Oh, that's real smart. Asking a Gryffindor to hand his wand over to a Slytherin. Been smelling to many bad potions, Sev.  
  
"Of course. If I didn't, I would've gone to someone else." Peter's fervent answer in the affirmative should've warned Severus. But in his concern for the unicorn, it didn't fully register. He absently took hold of Peter's wand and the world went dark. Peter, he, and the unicorn were transported to a spacious, but deserted manor.  
  
"What did you do?" Severus asked, his voice sounded raspy to him. Sis, are you there? He called, worried when he received no answer.  
  
Peter smiled crookedly at him, malicious glee in his eyes. Resting securely in his hand was Severus' wand. His own resided against his companion's throat. "Welcome, Severus Snape. My master has been waiting a long time to meet you."  
  
Back at Hogwarts.  
  
Shortly before Severus went with Peter.  
  
Septina and Lucius were flying over the Quidditch field. She was helping him develop more flexibility while on his broom. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he did a nose-dive and then flipped over before gliding down to the pitch. "That's enough for me, cousin. I'm going in."  
  
"All right, Luc. You have improved." She complimented him absently, following him. Part of her was calling to her brother. Something was wrong, she just knew it. "I'll be in soon, I just want to do a few more laps."  
  
He studied her, blue eyes concerned. "Are you sure? You don't look well at all."  
  
'If you say so, Sev,' she responded. Turning to Luc, she smiled faintly. "Yes, I'm sure. Could you do me a favor and look in on my brother?"  
  
"I'll do that right after I change." Lucius didn't question her odd request. He had been on the receiving end of her intuitive feelings to often to doubt her.   
  
She felt unease creep over her again as her brother left Hogwarts. "Thank you." Septina watched him walk away from the field with a slight nod acknowledging her words. Trying to shake off her unease, she took to the air once again.  
  
Lily walked onto the green, looking for James. He had asked her to meet him there and she was more than a little upset to find him missing. She was about to leave when she noticed her potions partner in the sky. "Now, doesn't Septina look lonely up there?" The competitive streak that was well hidden from her house for fear of being ostracized whispered, "She could use a little competition, don't you think?"  
  
Not giving it another thought, she got her broom and joined her. Without saying a word, a challenge was issued and they faced the hoops at the far end, focusing on the smallest of the three. The two women were evenly matched, it was a close race. But Lily managed to pull ahead and pass her by. The redhead sat up with a laugh, smiling at the Slytherin, who'd just joined her. "Great race, partner."  
  
Septina frowned, looking off into the distance. "It was." Her answer was curt.  
  
Lily's smile left her face, she thought that they were past this reticent phase. "You won't get rid of me that easily, Sept." She scolded lightly, trying to keep the light hearted mood of earlier.  
  
"What?" The dark head turned and focused on her. Her mind processed the words quickly and she spoke directly to Lily. "I wasn't trying to. Sorry."  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked, genuinely concerned. She knew that something must be terribly wrong for her to apologize so quickly.  
  
"I don't know?" She started to say, then slipped off the broom.  
  
"Septina!" Lily shrieked, diving down after her. There's no way I'll catch her before she hits the ground, she thought. But I can't give up. Her body melded more firmly to the broom, cutting down the air resistance.  
  
Inches from the ground, Lily's hand closed firmly over the thick robe. She yanked the unconscious girl up with all her strength. At the same time, she pulled her broom up and evened its flight pattern, heading for the stands.  
  
Blinking her eyes, Septina stared up at the sky, not truly seeing it. It took a moment to realize that she wasn't on her broom or in the air anymore. That she was, in fact, resting in the Gryffindor stands. And that Lily was currently speaking to her.  
  
"Lily, take a deep breath and be quiet for just a moment. All that chatter is not good for my thought process." She ordered, her voice lacking its customary strength. "I don't know what happened. Just help me up. I need to get to my room."  
  
"Oh, no. You are going to see Madame Pomfrey." Her head shook firmly, even as her hands smoothed back the dark hair.  
  
The black eyes widened in horror at that suggestion. "I can't."  
  
"After a fall like that, I must insist."  
  
Septina had the feeling that the Gryffindor girl would've had her hands on her hips if they'd been free. "Lily, she can't do anything for me. My problem is beyond medical help."  
  
The utter certainty chilled Lily. "What do you mean?"  
  
The Slytherin sighed and spotted James with his friends heading their way with something she refused to classify as relief. "You're friend as here. If you really want to know, meet me outside the potions room after the evening meal. And don't tell anyone." Septina doubted that she'd show up but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Lily was already working out how she was going to get away from the guys. She knew that her partner doubted her and was determined to prove her wrong. "I'll be there."  
  
Septina just looked at her before getting up and climbing down. On trembling legs she tried to hide, she accepted her broom from Remus, who had picked it up. She was tempted to make some snide remark but thought better of it. Using self-control she didn't know she still had, she nodded her thanks and left.  
  
"Hey, Snape. I love the way you dismounted. Very professional." Sirius couldn't resist baiting her. "You should teach it to the members of your team. That way, you might actually win a game."  
  
Lily slapped him as hard as she could, watching Septina as she continued to walk away. "You can be a real jerk, Sirius." She muttered and walked away from them.  
  
Remus shook his head. "I have to agree with Lily on this, Siri. That was totally uncalled for."  
  
The other boy had the grace to look ashamed. "I realize that." Then his eyes hardened. "But if you think I'm going to apologize, you're sadly mistaken."  
  
James and Remus looked at each other, then let it drop. It was no good talking to Siri when his mind was set. Giants would dance in the fields with flowers in their hair before he relented.  
  
Back to Severus and Peter:  
  
Severus slowly rose to his feet, hands resting at his side. He knew that if it became necessary, he could force Peter to give him back his wand. But he didn't know where he was exactly, or who this master of Peter's was. Thinking quickly though, he figured that there was really only one person who would have had the audacity to kidnap a student right off the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
Only one wizard would dare to perform such feat. A man his master was in a tentative, fragile partnership with. Voldemort. In his silkiest voice, he asked Peter. "And my master has approved of this...meeting?"  
  
"It took me some time but I convinced him that this was meeting was in our best interests." An unfamiliar voice came from their right and a figure emerged from the sunlight. They turned towards it and Peter dropped to his knees, pulling Severus down with a jerk as he did so. "Now, now, Peter, is that any way to treat our illustrious guest?" He chided.  
  
Severus glared at them both as he stood up. Taking his wand from Peter's unresisting hand, he put it into his pocket. He decided to wait, curious as to why Voldemort had gone to such lengths to get to him. But there was no point in letting him know that. "So, now that we've met, would you mind terribly if I leave? I do have other, rather more important things to pursue."  
  
"Actually, I would." Voldemort spoke, feeling a little bit unnerved by the calm facade Severus presented him. His 'partner' (and he used the term loosely) was right. The boy had definite potential, if it could be guided in the right paths. At the moment, he was merely shifting between two planes of thought. "You wouldn't want to let this gentle creature to continue to suffer in your hurry to leave us, would you?" He said, laying a hand on the unicorn.  
  
What warm blood she has. And how right for my plans, he thought, studying Severus through lowered lashes. Though if he does not live up to the promise his potential offers, I will be very put out.   
  
Then he rose and approached Severus. His hand closed firmly over his left arm, pulling him inside the mansion. As they walked down the long and darkened hallway, Sev thought he felt a burning sensation where Voldemort was touching him. Tossing it aside as an absurd feeling, he walked through with the two men. "I think that you will find all you need here." The unicorn's body now rested on the table.  
  
Severus gritted his teeth, knowing he was truly trapped. Blast my bloody need to know the unknown anyway, he thought irritably. He looked around the room and saw, with a sense of profound shock, that everything was where he always set things. The suspicion that had been growing at the back of his mind exploded. "You've been watching me for a long time, haven't you?"  
  
"Of course I have. I thought you had recognized me. How remiss of you." There was deep satisfaction in his voice as he let go and moved back. "Why don't you get started? I do enjoy watching you work." He sat back, Peter resting at his feet and waited.  
  
Severus was resigned and nodded, then asked Peter. "So, what really happened to the unicorn?" He could feel excitement building inside about this task. If he succeeded, he would do something that many deemed impossible.  
  
"I don't know. I found it on the ground, already wounded." He answered with a careless shrug.  
  
Severus nodded and turned to the dying animal. He gently began to clean the wound, probing for a possible sign of what injured it. I just hope Septina is okay, he thought. She must be terribly worried about me.  
  
And all the time he worked, his left arm burned.  
  
Hogwarts:  
  
Septina paced the length of her room, rubbing her left arm. It was still burning and she'd tried rubbing ointment on it, trying to soothe it. Where are you, Sev? And why didn't your lotion work? Ignoring her roommates endless questioning, she continued to ask questions that went unanswered. It wasn't that hard since they'd been doing it ever since she had walked in. Apparently her fall had quickly become the latest gossip.  
  
Finally, she fled the room. An arm grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth before she could scream.  
  
"Septina, I couldn't find your brother." Luc explained as he pulled her into his room. He released her the moment the door closed.  
  
"Don't do that, Luc!" She hissed, eyes flashing as she turned to face him. "What if I'd had my wand handy?"  
  
Luc looked at her, shaking his head that she missed his words. "Then I would've ducked. Did you hear what I said?"  
  
Her eyes widened and her face paled as she remembered. "You didn't find him?"  
  
"No. And I even got the Bloody Baron to help me search." He smirked. "You owe me for that by the way."  
  
"Fine." Septina agreed absently and started to pace again. "Where could he bloody be?"  
  
"I don't know. No one saw him leave the library but his books aren't there." Luc grabbed her arm, this time giving her warning. He pulled her towards one of the chairs, forcing her to sit down. "Stop doing that, you're making me dizzy. I take it from your behavior that something has happened to him?"  
  
Burying her head in her hands for a moment, her head shook. "Luc, I don't know." It was the only time he'd ever heard uncertainty in her voice. "There's this nothingness inside, I can't feel him anymore."  
  
"That's bad."  
  
"Understatement." She corrected tartly. Her hand was rubbing her arm again and he focused on that restless movement. "I hate this not knowing."  
  
This behavior was very unlike her and he was concerned. She was exhibiting too much emotion for her, they had been trained to be still and silent. Luc asked, probing gently. "Septina, why are you rubbing your arm?"  
  
Her eyes flew to his, then looked at her moving hand. "I didn't realize that I was doing that." She murmured, pulling up the sleeve. A raw mark was beginning to show on her upper arm. "What?"  
  
Using his wand, he caused a bright light to center on her upper arm. He then held it between his hands and examined it. "You've never seen this before?"  
  
"No." She was staring at it in fascination. The way it seemed to be moving, shifting ever so slightly, in sinuous waves. It mesmerized her, drew her into its depths. Suddenly weightless, she slipped from the chair.   
  
Lucius jumped up, startled. It didn't last long. He went to the door quickly, spotting a familiar figure walking up the steps towards the female dormitories. After a moment of debate, he decided to call her. "Narcissa!"  
  
The woman walked towards him, a disdainful expression on her face. "Yes?" Her voice made it clear that she still thought he was a worm.  
  
"I'm not going to apologize again for leaving Septina alone. How was I to know what was going to happen to her? Besides, she asked me to check on her brother." Why am I going through this all over again? Narcissa knows this, she just doesn't want to listen.  
  
The cold look never left her face. If anything, it became even colder. "You should have made sure one of our house was watching her-especially since you knew she was experiencing pain. Instead, she was saved by a mudblood." She paused, her voice becoming venomous. "And not just any mudblood, that blasted, show off Gryffindor mudblood."  
  
Don't go there, Luc. Not right now, he cautioned. "Septina needs our help. She's in here, passed out on the ground. Narcissa, I think she's been marked."  
  
Her look instantly changed, becoming pale with concern. She pushed him out of the way, kneeling down. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Look at her arm." Was his answer.  
  
She nodded as she recognized it, then pulled the sleeve down to cover it. "What of Severus?"  
  
"No one knows where he is." Luc answered.  
  
"Lucius, how did he get to her?" Narcissa paled even more as a thought occurred to her. "What if he has Severus with him?"  
  
"He can't. Their master wouldn't let him." The blonde head shook, denying the truth that was slowly dawning on him.  
  
Her eyes pierced his. "Look at the facts, Malfoy. Severus is gone without a trace. Septina has been marked somehow."  
  
It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be the Snape twins? Why had Voldemort chose them over him? Lucius nodded, realizing that there was only one possible answer for it. "I've been rejected."  
  
Narcissa didn't answer for a moment, shocked. "You don't know that for sure."  
  
"Yes, I do." His voice was bitter. "They don't understand what an honor it is to be one of the chosen few. They would never appreciate it. Yet, they get it. Those two always get what I truly want. If they have been chosen, I have been found unworthy."  
  
"Luc..." She trailed off, watching him storm out the door. It slammed behind him.  
  
Lily checked her watch again, wondering where Septina was. Even if she thought I wasn't going to show up, one would think she'd have the decency to make sure. The redhead began to make her way towards the Slytherin dormitory, angry enough to not fear what might await her. Outside the door, she bumped into Lucius.  
  
"What do you want, you scumy, little mudblood?" He sneered, itching for a fight.  
  
"My partner." She shot back coolly.  
  
"You and everyone else it seems." Lucius muttered, glaring at her. "You're out of luck. Someone else has made a prior claim. Why don't you go run off now before you pollute our hall?"  
  
Her green eyes flashed and she stood up straighter, refusing to be intimidated by him. "I am not leaving until I have accomplished my task here, Malfoy. Septina asked me to meet her here." A little lie but whatever works, she thought sardonically.  
  
He pushed her against the wall, leaning close to her. There wasn't even a sliver of fear in her eyes to give him a sense of pride. "Get this straight, mudblood. You are not worthy to traverse our hallways, no matter what Septina may have requested of you. Leave at once, you aren't welcome here." Then he let go and walked off, leaving behind one furious Gryffindor.  
  
"Septina! If you don't want to see me at least have the courage to tell me yourself! Don't send one of your lackeys to do it!" She hollered, making sure that Malfoy heard every word. He whirled around and she stunned him.  
  
Narcissa came downstairs with a sigh, Septina was floating behind her. She had finally gotten the medi-witch, Madame Pomfrey, to come into the dorm to see to her friend. Now, they were taking the unconscious girl to the infirmary. The Slytherin walked out the door, hatred in her eyes. "Shut up, you stupid girl. You don't understand anything."  
  
Lily ignored her. "I have no intention of crawling into some hole! I will stay right here. If you want me to leave you in peace, you better tell me!" She continued, leaning against a wall.  
  
"I will not be ignored by anyone! Especially a filthy mudblood like you!" Narcissa was seething, getting right into Lily's face.  
  
The Gryffindor girl smirked. "Then do something that hasn't already been done. I've heard that swan song to many times to be bothered by it. Really, can't you Slytherins think up a new insult?"  
  
"At least I can get by on my own. I don't need to hang onto the coats of the Potter fan club to be noticed." She shot back, seeing Lily wince slightly. "You really aren't much without that boy, are you?"  
  
"By whose definition? I may rely on them sometimes..." She paused to acknowledge Narcissa's words, then continued with a smile. "but when I make good grades, people know that it is me, not my family. Can you claim the same thing?"  
  
Before anything else could happen, Poppy and Septina emerged. Lily was shocked. "What happened to her? She looks terrible."  
  
"I don't know." Poppy answered, then she saw Lucius on the ground. With a sigh, she turned to Lily, shaking her head. "You better release him. I hope you realize that I must report you to the headmaster for this."  
  
The Gryffindor didn't say anything, other than the counter curse. She followed the medi-witch upstairs. Lucius and Narcissa glared at their backs. "I am going to find a way to pay that slut back if it's the last thing I do." She vowed, helping him up.  
  
"We both will." Lucius was angry that a commoner had managed to humiliate him. Plus, it would hurt his cousins if their little friend was harmed. No matter how hard they protested, he knew that the twins liked Lily Evans. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:  
  
The Lab:  
  
Severus stepped back at last, wiping the sweat off his brow. The unicorn lay in unnatural stillness due to the potion he'd used but other than that, she would recover. There was an odd feeling of triumph inside him, he knew that he'd accomplished the impossible that day.  
  
"Excellent work." Voldemort praised, coming to stand by his side. His hand rested briefly on the unicorn, sending a tiny shiver of fear through it. But the unicorn had resided to long in his company and the purity of heart had been replaced by a blacker purity. The unicorn was now his, as all his followers were his.  
  
"Of course." Severus responded, turning to face him with a smirk. "That is why you had Pettigrew bring me, isn't it?" There was no arrogance in his voice.  
  
"It is one of the reasons." Voldemort acknowledged. "But now, I think it is time for you both to get back to Hogwarts. We wouldn't want to alert anyone to my presence, would we?"  
  
"To late." He muttered.  
  
The dark lord looked at him, surprised. "Excuse me? Are you daring to contradict me?"  
  
"Not on out first meeting, wouldn't want to get hurt." His remark was sarcastic, with a touch of amusement.  
  
"Then would you care to explain to me exactly what that remark meant?" His voice was equally cutting.  
  
"Oh, may I?" Severus responded, faux exited. "As you've been watching me for sometime, you must be aware that I have a sister. A twin sister. She has been aware that I am not on Hogwarts grounds, has been from the moment I was taken. If I'm not mistaken, the whole of Slytherin knows that I have disappeared. And if they know, then the whole school does as well."  
  
"Yes, your sister. Unusual girl. Wonderful abilities, though not like yours. Still, I have will have need of her." Voldemort slowly nodded, a twisted smile crossing his lips before he spoke again. "I wouldn't be so sure that the school is worried about you. In fact, I think that they are more worried about her-especially that fool Dumbledore."  
  
A chill wind swept through him. "What did you do to her?" His voice was quietly lethal.  
  
"Why don't you go back to the school and find out?" He answered, feeling slightly chilled. Peter grabbed a fuming Severus and the two disappeared instantly. Voldemort turned to the unicorn, once more admiring his newest creation. "But does he really think that this is over?"  
  
The unicorn offered no answer.  
  
Severus stalked by Peter's side back towards Hogwarts. He ignored the other man's attempt to engage him in conversation, so Peter finally gave up.  
  
"It would be best if we were not seen entering Hogwarts together." Peter said when the school came into sight.  
  
With a sharp nod of agreement, Severus went towards an entrance by the dungeons. Lucius was waiting for him there.  
  
"What happened to you?" Lucius hissed, pulling him into an empty classroom. There was a thinly disguised layer a hate in his voice which surprised Sev. "I mean, I have a general idea but I want to hear it from your lips."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew approached me in the library, took me to see an injured unicorn. I was then taken to see Voldemort, who told me that our master had allowed the meeting. I healed the unicorn, we came home. End of story. Where's my sister?" He demanded, patience gone.  
  
"I'll tell you in a moment. Did anything unusual happen?" He asked, watching him carefully. "Any odd feelings? Or strange occurrences?"  
  
"Nothing comes to mind. Wait." Severus paused, thinking back. "My left arm burned. Why?"  
  
"Your sister is in the infirmary." Lucius stated, not answering as he walked off.  
  
Sev ran to catch him, taking a firm hold of his arm. "What? How?"  
  
"Go see for yourself. I am not your nanny." He snarled, storming away.  
  
Severus stood in the hall, shocked. What had gotten into Lucius? Then he shook off the question and went to the infirmary. "Where is she?" He demanded when Madame Pomphrey, more commonly known as Poppy, turned to face him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Poppy demanded, then took a closer look at him. His hair was stuck to his face with dried sweat and his uniform bore signs of what looked suspiciously like blood. There was also a faint smell of some unknown potion clinging to his skin. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing." He waved off the question.  
  
"You don't look like nothing happened." She said, hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine. There was an accident involving a potion I was making and I'd prefer that it didn't become public knowledge. Satisfied?" Now this would've worked except that the stress of the day finally caught up to him and he passed out.  
  
Poppy quickly levitated him towards an empty cot, passing by his sister. Almost as if they knew the other was near, their hands reached desperately for each other. She watched as they tried to touch and tap into the healing power that they shared together. Torn between wanting them to rest and allowing them to reach, she relented.  
  
He was placed on a cot within arm's reach of her. Pale hands made contact and a tremendous surge of power passed between them, Poppy winced away from it. Dark eyes opened and Septina glared. "Just what did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Something I did not expect."  
  
"I see." She said, sitting up. "You were most inconsiderate to do that to me. Do you have any idea what I have gone through?"  
  
"Do you?" He challenged her.  
  
"Point taken." Getting up, she sat on his bed. "Well?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Poppy interrupted their conversation. "This is an infirmary, not a meeting house. You are to rest now."  
  
Septina and Severus exchanged looks, then nodded at Madame Pomfrey. She slid down and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. He followed after her and Poppy left the room. "Is she gone?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't want to rehash today's events but I met Voldemort." His voice was blunt, quiet. She almost feel off the bed. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am very sure." He was positive.  
  
"But Voldemort? I thought..." She said, sitting up.  
  
He interrupted her, nodding his head. "So did I."  
  
"There's something else" She waited a moment, meeting his eyes. "Sev, I think he did something to me. My left arm has been burning."  
  
"Yours too?" He sat up, grabbing her sleeve and pulling it up. Gasping in shock, he rubbed the mark carefully. Then he pulled up his own sleeve. On his forearm was an exact duplicate. "He marked us."  
  
"That was not in our agreement." A voice hissed from the shadows. "The nerve of that creature thinking that he could take what's mine."  
  
"Master." The twins cried, distressed. They tried to rise from their bed.  
  
"Remain still." He commanded, placing his hands on their shoulders and gently pushing them back down. "You are not yet recovered. He has violated the terms of our agreement. I will take care of this usurper."  
  
"He has his place, lord." Septina quietly said.  
  
"I realize that, my daughter." He said, stroking her hair. "But he has to learn his place."  
  
"Doesn't help us right now though, does it?" Severus bitterly said. "We're marked and for whatever reason, Lucius' is mad at us."  
  
"I am sorry that you have to deal with this, my son." The other hand rested on Severus' head, gently.  
  
Severus was suspicious by this gentle side their father was exhibiting. "What is going on?"  
  
"You will find out when the time comes, not before." The voice was hard. He left them alone.  
  
Septina conjured up two mugs of cinnamon tea, handing him one. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Sept, why is Lucius mad at me?"  
  
"I didn't know he was. He didn't seem angry when I talked to him earlier."  
  
His head shook. "Obviously something happened between then and now because he was definitely enraged when I saw him."  
  
"Oh." She was quiet again. "I fainted earlier, Lily Evans saved my life. Sev, she wants to know what is wrong with me because I let it slip that there was nothing medicine could do for me."  
  
"You didn't." It was his turn to be disbelieving.  
  
"She was going to take me to the infirmary, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You did the best that you could. But I wish that she didn't know."  
  
"Well, on the bright side, I think she's mad at me for missing our meeting. She probably won't bring it up again." She was silent, then looked at him. "Do you think we have any control over our life?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you get the feeling that we maybe should seek some help?" She asked, staring into the mug.  
  
"Yes." His answer was quiet.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"There's only one person that I think we can trust." His eyes met hers, she slowly nodded in agreement.  
  
"When do you want to go?"  
  
He thought for a moment, draining the cup. "As soon as Poppy lets us out of here."  
  
"All right."  
  
A voice came from over their heads. "It is good to see you both up and about. And when might I enjoy another private concert?" It was the Bloody Baron.  
  
"Whenever we can arrange it." Severus said, making the empty mugs disappear.  
  
"Good. I look forward to it. I am sorry that my visit is short, but Peeves has been up to some mischief lately. The Headmaster has asked me to keep him under control."  
  
"I don't envy you that task, Baron." Septina said seriously. "Good luck."  
  
"Thank you. But I do not need it." He smiled his wicked little smile and floated away.  
  
Mansion:  
  
"You have violated my trust, Voldemort. I am very disappointed in you." The voice flowed through the place on silken waves.  
  
"You mean the twins?" He responded, meeting his eyes. "He came of his own free will."  
  
"He came under the pretext of helping someone. Though why he would help anyone is beyond me, must get it from his mother." He mused, before lashing out with a powerful curse. "Nevertheless, you were in the wrong."  
  
A smirk twisted his lips, even as he contorted in pain. "They are mine, as well as yours. Did you not examine the marks carefully? Could you not identify what I used to do it?"  
  
The dark eyes narrowed, till no light reflected in them. "What did you do to them?" Slowly, the grip was released on Voldemort's body.  
  
"Ever hear about the effects of unicorn's blood?" He asked.  
  
The sharp intake of his breath said all that Voldemort needed to know. "How did you get hold of the blood? If I'm not mistaken, the unicorn must be alive in order for it to work."  
  
"You aren't." He moved towards a window and gestured to the deep, black unicorn that was grazing peacefully outside. "Severus healed her. You were right about that boy."  
  
"I will find a way to reverse what you did. Then, I plan to kill you very slowly."  
  
Voldemort quipped. "Wait your turn, Sauron."  
  
Lily sighed silently as she followed Filch around the school, listening to him detail her detention in his sour tones. The day before he'd told her that he preferred good old fashioned torture over this 'touchy feely' nonsense. "Now, this suit of armor dates back to the days of William the Conqueror. It is only one of the ones you will be cleaning tonight. After you are done with this hallway, you are to clean to gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office. If there is still time, we'll go to the library and see if there is some chore you can do there. I'll be back to check on you later."  
  
She nodded and watched him walk down the hall. Yesterday it was washing the walls of the dungeon and rehanging all the paintings-which kept insisting that she was hanging them wrong or putting them in another's spot. One even had the audacity to keep falling down whenever her back was turned. Still, every time she recalled the look on Lucius' face when she stunned him, she felt that the detentions were worth it.  
  
Mrs. Norris hissed at her, reminding her that she was there. Lily got to work, taking out the polish and began to clean the suit.  
  
"Watch it! You're hurting me." It whined.  
  
She jumped in surprise. Is there nothing in this castle that doesn't have some kind of life? She thought irritably. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be, clumsy girl. Haven't you ever cleaned a suit before?" It scolded.  
  
"I can't say that I have." She said, twisting the rag in her hands.  
  
It sniffed, then continued in a voice of long suffering. "Humph. Amateurs. Just listen to me and I'll guide you through."  
  
Lily walked up to it and did exactly as it told her to, wondering if all the suits in the hallway were this demanding. It's not like using manners would hurt its reputation.  
  
Severus crept out of the Infirmary that night. Madame Pomfrey had insisted on keeping them for another night to observe them. He was intent on finding Lucius and demanding an explanation from him. His sister was inside, making sure that she would not suspect anything.  
  
"Cousin, may I have a word with you?" He asked, finding Lucius awake and studying.  
  
"Why, how kind. The prince has descended to talk to his underlings." Lucius pretended to cry but his eyes were ice hard. "I'm so moved."  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Severus hissed.  
  
"Why, nothing. What could possibly be wrong with me?" The blonde said.  
  
"How about this attitude?" Severus asked.  
  
Lucius stood up, smoothing his robe down carefully. "I have no idea what you're referring to. If you'll excuse me, I need to go. There seems to be something wrong with the air in here." He pushed his way past Severus.  
  
That was not a wise move on Lucius' part. Sev's hand shot out and took a firm hold on his robe. "I want answers, Luc. And you're going to give them to me." The lethal menace that he'd always kept well hidden was unleashed on his cousin. "Now."  
  
Lucius suddenly felt very afraid of his cousin. This wasn't the man he'd known practically all his life, there was something different about him. "Very well, darkling prince." He sneered, keeping his fear of this dark man hidden.  
  
"We'll not talk here." Sev pulled Luc along with him and through a secret tunnel, leading into the hidden chamber.  
  
"Where are we?" Lucius asked, examining the bare room. It was looked like it had been carved out of the earth and was cavernous in appearance. Along the far wall, there was a fireplace set between bookshelves. The doorway they had emerged from disappeared into the gray wall.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin used to come here to conduct experiments or be alone. To my knowledge, none of the founders knew of this place. It is not the famed Chamber of Secrets." Severus explained, using his wand to light the flame. The chill in the air began to disperse.  
  
"How did he accomplish that when he had a fire was going?" Lucius asked, watching the flames. They were unlike any he'd ever seen before.  
  
"The flames are enchanted, they give off no smoke." They were silent, staring at each other. Above them they could hear the sounds of the school settling down.  
  
Luc finally spoke, breaking eye contact to glance at his cousin's left arm. "Let me see."  
  
"See what?" Sev demanded, crossing his arms.  
  
"The mark of the chosen." He elaborated angrily. "I want to see it!"  
  
His demanding voice echoed in the empty room. Severus slowly lowered his arms and pulled up his sleeve, exposing his left forearm to the air. Goosebumps formed along his skin and he shivered, in spite of efforts to remain in control of himself.  
  
Burning with a light of its own, the hideous, yet strangely beautiful mark was revealed to Luc's hungry eyes. It was the same skull and snake his other followers knew and carried on their arms. But unlike the others, this ones color shifted and changed to suit the moods of the maker.  
  
Luc reached out a trembling hand and touched it, falling to his knees as pain infiltrated every part of his body. Dark eyes widened in horror as the boy writhed in pain. Severus jumped back, breaking the contact. His cousin lay on the floor, stunned. A strange smile crossed his face.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sev's voice was subdued, it sounded almost fearful in that room.  
  
"That was the most intense and painful thing I have ever experienced." Luc whispered, in a voice that was reverent. "What a gift to be connected to a great wizard like him."   
  
Sev snorted, leaning against a wall, holding his sleeve down to cover the mark. "A gift I'd rather forgo."  
  
Blue eyes hardened and Luc rose to his feet, shaking. He glared at him, spitting out. "I know. You don't deserve such a gift. Such power and blessing should belong to one who would treasure it. Who would gladly use it."  
  
"Is that what all this is about? Some stupid mark on my skin as opposed to your own?" Sev was incredulous. He was doubting his cousin's sanity, wondering just how far over the edge his cousin had gone.  
  
"I'm not crazy. And it isn't just any mark." Luc corrected, interpreting his cousin's unspoken words with ease. "It's his."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that makes all the difference." He drawled sarcastically. "Luc, you are a fool. This is no gift. It is the mark of a slave."  
  
"Better to be a slave to one who would lead us to glory and victory than a slave to one who would lead only to death and ignominy." He retorted.  
  
"Glory and power are fleeting, Luc. You know that. There is no honor in dying for something that doesn't last."  
  
He snorted. "Severus, you have odd ideas for a Slytherin. I am forced to wonder if that is because of your Ravenclaw mother or the polluting influence of a certain mudblood."  
  
Sev's eyes narrowed. "May I remind you that my mother is your aunt. What does she have to do with anything?"  
  
Luc ignored him, mainly because he couldn't refute that statement. "Tell me, cousin, how does your dear old dad feel about your 'friendship' with the unclean?" There was no mistaking the insinuation in his voice. "Or have you kept him in the dark about your affiliation with her?"  
  
A tendril of fear raced up his spine, Luc was being obstinate about him and Lily's friendship-more so than usual. "What are you getting at, Lucius? She is nothing more than my sister's potions partner."  
  
"Maybe you should try telling her that, Severus." He was smirking openly now. "She obviously thinks that she means more to you than that. What is she trying to do, sleep her way into accepted society?"  
  
The tight control Sev had had on his temper slipped and he shoved Lucius against the wall. "Don't be crude, Lucius. It doesn't become you." He snarled. "Lily isn't the kind who would do that."  
  
"How can you be so sure of that, cousin? Lily Evans is a Gryffindor and a dear friend of Black, Lupin, and Potter. Need I remind you of the way they treat you?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. "How do you know that the dirty mudblood isn't playing fast and loose with you for them? To help them both make a fool of you and the house of Slytherin?"  
  
Sev's white hands tightened, slamming his cousin against the wall. "You know nothing about her!"  
  
Lucius continued as if nothing had happened, though his ears started to ring. "Why are you so angry with me, Sev? Is it because you missed the obvious reason for her sudden interest in you? Jealous that I picked up on it while you remained unaware?"  
  
"Shut up, Lucius." Sev hissed, dropping him. He was disgusted with himself for letting his temper get the better of him. Physical violence was something he preferred to avoid, it always left some kind of evidence behind.   
  
"I'm trying to help you. You must realize that the rest of our house has been giving you wide berth ever since you started hanging out with her."  
  
He had but..."You are being ridiculous."  
  
"Am I?" Lucius asked, standing up slowly. "I don't think so, cousin. You are letting her unusual looks distract you from the truth. She is in Gryffindor-and a mudblood-they would never willingly associate with us unless they wanted something. Tell me, did she visit you at all today?"  
  
Severus was silent. She hadn't. In fact, there had been no word from her.  
  
"No, I didn't think she had." He answered his own question, a satisfied look in his eyes. "And I'll tell you why she didn't, she was to busy gloating to her friends about how easy it was to dupe you and your sister. She was safely ensconced in her tower, bragging about her personal invitation into our dorms. All she had to do was pretend interest in your sister's welfare, this allowed her to get close to both of you. I have watched you both with her, you keep part of yourselves hidden. You don't want her to see you as you really are, knowing that she would run if she did. She isn't one of us."  
  
Though Severus didn't quite believe him, there was a ring of truth in his words. It hurt more than he could say that he couldn't find words to defend Lily.  
  
Luc paused, watching his cousin carefully. The blank face before him let him know that Severus was listening to him, that he believed him-though he didn't want to. "Mark my words, Sev, Lily Evans is nothing but a social climbing mudblood. She will leave you both after she gets what she wants."  
  
"So, what are you saying? That this is your way of protecting us?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"No. You don't need that." He admitted. "I am trying to remind you that you are one of us. Sev, you are different. You were put in this house for a reason. We are the ones you should trust. We are the ones you should turn to for friendship. As Slytherins, we must stick together because they won't understand anything we do. You know that."  
  
"I'm tired." Sev finally said. "We shall discuss this further some other time."  
  
As they parted in the common room, Lucius got in one last shot. "Don't let that piece of trash in any farther, Severus. You won't like the results."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
He coldly smiled. "No. Just giving you a piece of cousinly advice." Lucius went upstairs, then turned around to look down at him. "And if I were you, I'd take it. Good night, cousin."  
  
Severus walked into the infirmary, feeling old and very tired. He fell onto his bed beside his sister, who was reading a book. Emotionally drained, he couldn't even meet her eyes.  
  
Septina kept silent for a time, but finally she spoke. "What happened?"  
  
"Lucius. He covets, craves, and desires the mark that we bear. He also made some insinuations about our relationship with Lily. There were some rather blatant comments about her reasons for befriending us."  
  
"That explains the anger I felt." She murmured. "Why does he want the mark?"  
  
"Power and glory." Severus responded, tensing suddenly. He sat up and looked towards the door but he saw nothing there. "Whoever you are, you might as well reveal yourself."  
  
Lily slowly lowered the hood of the cloak she had stolen from James earlier. "Hi." Her voice was subdued.  
  
"Evans." Severus said, his voice dead. "What are you doing here? Slumming?"  
  
She flushed, angry and hurt by his words. She threw her head back, meeting his glare with one of her own. "I heard that you were in here with Septina. I was worried about you. I am your fried, remember?"  
  
"Are you?" He asked viciously. "Then why are you sneaking around after hours? Why not visit us during the day? Are you ashamed?"  
  
"I have done nothing to be ashamed of, unlike some in this school. And you should be flattered that I am willing to risk detention for you." Her voice was stronger now, the anger more visible in her green eyes. "It isn't like you to condemn anyone without hearing their side of the story, Severus. No matter what your oh, so, honorable cousin told you." She was sarcastic now.  
  
For the second time that night, Severus was speechless. He had been expecting her to leave, not demand answers from him.  
  
Septina, who had been quiet the whole time because she wasn't sure what Lucius had said, figured out the gist of his words from Severus' attack. She turned to face Lily, a closed look on her face. "Well, talk."  
  
"Am I not to hear the charges being brought against me?" Lily was angry, and hurt, at the twins' abrupt behavior change. But she was willing to deal with it because she knew that there was a connection between the trio-even if it was a poisonous one. "After all, it is common in courts for the accused to hear what they are being tried for."  
  
"You aren't being tried for anything." Septina pointed out when her brother remained silent.  
  
"Really?" Lily sat down on the empty bed. "You could have fooled me. I seem to have been tried and convicted by you brother for something."  
  
Severus sneered at her. "You want to know what's going on, mudblood?"  
  
"I do, supercilious Slytherin." She shot back.  
  
"You are being tried on the basis that your friendship to us is only a pretense, a way to make fools of us." He said, hiding his surprise at her comment. "In the past, you have ignored us, is that not true."  
  
"Well, yes." She said slowly. "Though I wanted the chance to get to know you."  
  
Again he sneered at her, ignoring the second part of her answer. "And is it not true that the only reason you became our friend was because you are Septina's partner in potions?"  
  
She could see the trap now, ready to spring shut on her. "I became friends with her because we met in class and could put aside the  
  
ridiculous loyalties of our houses."   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Sev said, finishing his argument, feeling sick about it. "The only reason you did that was for a good-make that excellent grade. And because Black probably put you up to it. Fun's over, Evans. We won't be party to your little joke anymore."  
  
"But that isn't true. My grades in potions have always been good, even if they aren't stellar like your own." She argued, then launched her counter argument. "Isn't it true that you both ignored me?"  
  
"We are not the ones whose motives are in question here." Severus rebuffed.  
  
"By refusing to answer my questions, you know that your own defense falls apart." She pointed out.  
  
"Very well. No, we did not." He answered.  
  
"Then the only reason you became my friends is because I am Septina's partner, correct?"  
  
He was reluctantly admiring her thinking. She had cleverly turned the tables on him. "Yes."  
  
"Then if I am guilty of using you for better grades, then you are also guilty of using me for some purpose. Maybe as a way to entertain your friends with your stunning ability to blind a mudblood into thinking that you are sincere?" She concluded. "As long as we are both happy with the status quo, who cares what everyone else believes?"  
  
Septina reluctantly exchanged a smile with her brother. "She has you there."  
  
"I know. Not bad, for a Gryffindor."  
  
She bitterly added. "And a mudblood."  
  
"Lily, if I had wanted to say that, I would have." He scolded her gently. "You of all people know how we feel about labels. I'm sorry for this. It has been a long day."  
  
"I'm sorry too." Septina extended her hand.  
  
Lily slowly smiled as she took it. "So am I. I guess I shouldn't have expected our friendship to be easy, without question. Why is Lucius so against me?"  
  
"Luc is a purist, he's almost fanatical about it." Septina explained. "Give him enough time, he soon will be."  
  
"And these marks Severus mentioned?" She asked, watching them turn pale. "What is it?"  
  
"How long were you at the door?"  
  
"Long enough to see you come in." She answered, giving Severus a long, considering look.  
  
"I see." He slowly drawled. Septina and he mind-spoke for a while, then turned back to her. "Lily, we are not at liberty to discuss the mark with anyone-no matter how much we trust them. Please, if you honor our friendship, forget you heard anything about it."  
  
"One would think that the situation is dire." She joked. Like the rest of the school, she believed that the Snape twins weren't afraid of anything.  
  
"It is." Septina answered quietly. "You have no idea how bad it could get."  
  
"You're serious." Lily whispered, paling.  
  
"Something has been growing, Lily, something truly evil." Severus explained, taking hold of her other hand. "And it wants to swallow us up."  
  
"Voldemort." Lily's eyes were wide with fear.  
  
Severus' look was piercing, his voice sharp. "Where did you hear that name?"  
  
"James and Sirius were talking about him. They stopped when they saw me. I've also heard some rumors around Hogsmead, people whispering about him." She answered, gripping his hand tightly. "It is him, isn't it? The muggle hater?"  
  
Sev shook his head slowly. "No. I wish it was. He is only a precursor to the one I speak of."  
  
"Who is it then?" Lily was becoming terrified now. This evil was greater than Voldemort, who struck terror in so many hearts. What could it possibly be?  
  
Before either twin could answer, even to reassure their friend, they head a door open. Lily quickly pulled the hood of her robe up and moved back against the wall. Poppy walked into their room, looking around suspiciously.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Septina asked, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"I thought I heard something, must have been my imagination." Poppy responded, still examining the room. She shook her head, then saw them. "And what are you still doing up? I thought I made it clear that you are to rest, you have been ill. You need to sleep if you are to get well, now get into your own bed before I get some sleeping potion."  
  
Septina got into the cot and allowed the nurse to tuck her in, as did her brother. It felt nice to have someone do that without thinking about who they were. Lily stifled a giggle at the sight of the two independent students being tucked in like wayward children. She quietly and quickly left the room before Poppy closed the door, not wanting to get trapped. On her way to the tower, she was stopped by the Headmaster. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:  
  
"Out for an evening stroll, Miss Evans?" He asked.  
  
Lily sighed. I can't believe I made it this far just to get caught. "Visiting some friends."  
  
"Ah, the Snapes. They must be very good friends to you if you are willing to risk getting another detention with Mr. Filch." Guiding her towards his office, he smiled as they sat down. "Do you want to tell me why you felt it necessary to visit them so late at night?"  
  
"I was rather busy with the detentions I was serving, it was the only time I had free." She answered.  
  
"But I can tell that something happened. Do you want to tell me what it was?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "We just talked for a bit, sir." She was reluctant to break confidence with them, though she badly wanted to confide her fears to someone.  
  
Dumbledore studied her pale face. "Are you sure? You seem a little ill."  
  
Only fools are sure, she thought wryly. "It is nothing, Headmaster. I was just shocked by how weak they seem."  
  
"I understand. I'll let this visit slide but don't make a habit of it." He said, pretending not to hear her sigh of relief. "I'm glad that they trust you, Lily."   
  
"Thank you." She walked to the door, his voice stopped her.  
  
"Hold on to them, Lily. You could be their saving grace." She turned to face him, confused by his odd choice odd words. He didn't explain. "Go to bed, child."  
  
"Good night, sir." She left and quietly walked into the common room.  
  
"Where have you been?" James asked quietly from a large red chair.  
  
"Eep!" She squeaked, glaring at him. Oh, Merlyn! Now I sound like some ditz from a trashy romance novel. Not that I would ever read one, she quickly added. And why am I talking to myself? "I was out walking around. I needed to clear my head, all those cleaning fluids were playing with my mind."  
  
"Next time, ask for permission to use my cloak. They aren't easy to find." He soothed, feeling guilty for startling her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She handed it to him, with a small smile. "Good night, James."  
  
He watched her walk up the stairs then asked. "How were the Snapes?"  
  
She faltered on the top step and turned to stare down at him, her eyes were hard.  
  
"Lily, I'm not Sirius. I don't like Severus. I don't quite trust him. But it isn't my place to judge him-nor your relationship with him."   
  
"Good night, James." Her voice was hard as she turned away.  
  
"What happened to our friendship, Lily? We used to be able to talk. And you look like you need to talk." He was quiet, trying to encourage her to speak to him again.  
  
Lily stopped again, turning to face him. For the second time that night, she was angry. Instead of hiding it from him like she usually did, she allowed him to see it. "I can't talk to you, not anymore. You don't trust me enough to tell me what happened to Remus over the winter holiday. Granted, it is his problem, not yours. If he wants me to know, he'll tell me. But you didn't trust me enough to tell me that you, Siri, and Peter became animagi. I found out by accident. You were the one who shut down first, not me. So, don't you dare lay the blame for our lack of communication at my feet because I'm not the one who started it. James, you are the one who kept secrets from me."  
  
James had no words for her. She was right. "I'm sorry, Lily."  
  
She sat down, staring at her hands. "I know you are. But communication goes both ways, James. I can't be giving all the time and getting nothing in return."  
  
"And the Snapes trust you?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Not totally." She knew that from personal experience. "But they are trying."  
  
He sat beside her. "I will be here for you, Lily."  
  
"I know, James. I hope you know that I will be there for you."  
  
"I know that." They sat in silence for a while, before he looked at her. "Lily, you should try out for the team. You'd make a wonderful seeker."  
  
"Really? Why do you think that?"  
  
With a grin, he squeezed her shoulder. "I saw you catch Septina, remember? That was some brilliant broom work."  
  
She laughed, then yawned. "I'm turning in, James. You should to. We have a charms quiz tomorrow."  
  
"Which you will ace, as usual." He teased.  
  
"Not if I don't get sleep. Sleep a certain someone seems intent on keeping me away from." She reprimanded.  
  
"Guilty as charged." James watched her go, a smile on his face. He was relieved to be on easy terms with her again. It hurt to think about how he'd cut her out of his life, though it hadn't been deliberate.  
  
"I told you she was smarter than you give her credit for." Remus quietly said.  
  
James nodded, studying his friend. "Are you going to tell her?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "I don't know. Though you were there when it happened, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone else. And we both know how well that worked out."  
  
"Sirius found out by following you. And once he knew, it was hard to keep it from Peter."  
  
"Exactly." He was quiet. "James, we don't have to solve the problems of the world tonight. Lily is right, we still have school in the morning. It is time to turn in."  
  
"Just one thing: do you think Siri is right about them being a bad influence on her?"  
  
"I think Siri is just being himself. They haven't done anything to her. They won't." Remus walked past him. "Night, James."  
  
"Night." He said. After a while, he went upstairs.  
  
Severus waited until Poppy had left them alone. "Septina?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We aren't going to see him."  
  
"I didn't think so." Her voice was resigned. "Good night, Sev."  
  
"Good night." He rolled over and let sleep claim him.  
  
But Septina remained awake for a while longer. It bothered her more than she would admit that she wanted to seek help. Finally, sleep claimed her.  
  
After School:  
  
Quidditch Practice.  
  
"Sirius, I need to speak to you." Professor McGonagal called up to him as she walked onto the pitch.  
  
"What is it?" He asked his head of house, landing by her. Dread forming in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Your grade in your classes. I'm afraid if they don't improve, you will be dropped from the team. And, as we have already lost Remus, we cannot afford to lose you too." She said, trying to be firm. Sirius had a way of charming his way out of trouble and it wouldn't do to give in on this.  
  
It exploded when he heard the words. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."  
  
"I'm afraid that it is." She paused, looking at him compassionately. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Hire a tutor or concentrate harder, try to get extra-work." She suggested. "I know you can do better."  
  
"Of course I can. But except for transfiguration, the work bores me. I'm just not interested." He wasn't flattering her. Of all his classes, the only one he that fully engaged his attention in was hers.  
  
"You have to chose, Sirius. Give up quidditch or work harder to improve. I'm sure your friends will help you." She checked her watch, noting the time with a frown. "I must meet with the Headmaster now, you think about what I said."  
  
"All right. Thank you, Professor."  
  
"What was that about, Siri?" James asked, floating beside him.  
  
"My grades. I have to improve them or lose my spot." He grumbled.  
  
James pointed out reasonably. "Well, you are smarter than your grades show."  
  
Siri glared. "But the classes bore me!"  
  
"Unfortunately, you need to do well to play the game." Remus said, walking up to them. "It won't be so bad, we'll help you. Well, except in potions. All those fumes gives me a headache."  
  
"Don't look at me." James said. "You know I don't like potions, to much work. Ask Lily for help, ever since she partnered up with Snape, she's become a genius."  
  
Sirius shuddered. "I can't believe that she trusts those two."   
  
"I do. And if you continue to refer to my friends as 'those two', I won't help you at all." Lily said, coming up behind them. Her broom was in her left hand but she didn't look happy to be there.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw Professor McGonagal. She told me about Siri's problem." She said shortly. "Then she told me to report to the pitch. It seems that someone put my name down to try out for seeker."  
  
James held up his hands, a gesture of surrender. "It wasn't me."  
  
"I did." Remus was quiet.  
  
Her eyes went wide in disbelief. "You? Why?"  
  
"I think you could do it." He said.  
  
Before she could respond, the whistle blew. The captain of their team, Molly Linly stepped onto the field. "All right, those who are here to try out for seeker, come and form a line right here." She pointed to a faint line in the grass.  
  
Under the encouragement of her friends, Lily moved to stand where Molly had pointed. As she watched the snitch dart around the sky, her blood warmed up. More than anything, she wanted to prove that Remus was right to place his confidence in her. And she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it.  
  
"Evans, you're up!" Molly hollered. She held up the stop watch, waiting for Lily to get ready. "And, go!"  
  
The snitch took off, Lily was right behind it. She sped up, reached out and caught it. "Time!" She called down.  
  
"One minute and fifteen seconds." There was some cheering from below, Lily smiled. "Best time so far, Evans." After everyone had their turns, the team huddled and discussed, each weighing all the competitors. Lily made it onto the team by one vote. After practice, the four of them retired to their common room to help Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to the Infirmary to tell Sev and Sept that I made the team." Her look dared Siri to make a comment. Wisely, he held him tongue. She smiled. "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
James stood up, remembering something. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"Why?" She demanded, wondering what he was up to.  
  
"Lily, I just want to see their faces when you tell them. Besides, I have to see Madame Pomfrey about something." It was true, he did need to see the medi-witch. Remus couldn't go himself.  
  
Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "All right." She finally said. The two made their way down the hall in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. "Hey, you two!" She greeted as they entered.  
  
"Oh, my! Severus, look. We are being visited by Lily Evans-and her shadow, James Potter." Septina teased. "What ever did we do to deserve such an honor?"  
  
Lily grinned, sitting down on the bed beside her. Her face took on a serious expression, erasing the twinkle from her eyes. "Well, being so far above everyone else gets boring, so we relieve it by visiting those who aren't so blessed."  
  
For a moment, they stared at her in shock. Then they laughed. "You are a treasure, Lily." Severus finally said.  
  
"I know." She laughed then. "Guess what happened today?"  
  
"The sun rose in the sky?" Septina guessed, playing along with her. She was also wondering why James was there. What is he doing here? Protecting her from us? I thought that was Black's job.  
  
"That happens everyday." Lily rolled her eyes. "Try again."  
  
Severus pretended to think a moment. "Lockhart actually got a potion right without any help?"  
  
"Black will become your friend before that would ever happen. Come on, Sev, be serious."  
  
"You made it onto the quidditch team?"  
  
Her face fell when she heard that. "Did someone tell you?"  
  
His eyes widened, shocked. "You mean, you did?!?"  
  
"Yes." Lily said. "Do you think it so impossible?" Half angrily.  
  
"Of course not." Severus denied. "I didn't know that there was any openings on your team."  
  
"There weren't until Remus had to be dropped."  
  
Septina stopped trying to figure Potter out for the moment. "Remus was dropped?"  
  
"He had to, health problems." Lily explained.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Septina said, then smirked. "Of course, now your team may actually have a fighting chance against Slytherin."   
  
James snorted. "We've always had a chance."  
  
"Right." She drawled, amused now.  
  
"We've just been taking it easy on you." He said.  
  
"Did I deny it?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow at him.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Poppy asked, hands resting on her hips. She looked at the four students, surprise in her eyes to see that they hadn't weren't squared off. Nor did the rival houses seem to be angry at each other, which was normal whenever they met up.  
  
"A discussion." Severus answered, he was careful to keep the amusement out of his voice. "It is possible for us to have one that doesn't become a feud, Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Of course it is." She said, turning to James. "I see that you are on time, Mr. Potter. Come with me."  
  
They left and Septina looked at Lily. "What's wrong with Potter the Perfect?"  
  
"I don't know. James has been acting odd lately." Lily shrugged. "As far as I know, this is the first time he's had to come here."  
  
"Only lately? Black must be losing his touch." Sev said.  
  
"Now, Severus..." Lily warningly began.  
  
"Lily, you know I appreciate your friendship but please leave our enmity with Black alone. We are quite content with hating each other's guts." Severus requested. "We don't harm each other, merely tear each other to shreds whenever we can. Don't worry about it."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't like it."  
  
"You don't have to like it." He said. "Just accept it."  
  
Again her head shook. "All right."  
  
"Lily, did you get any sleep last night?" Septina asked. "We did hit you pretty hard with our news."  
  
"I've had better nights." She admitted.  
  
Severus nodded. "We know the feeling well. Do you trust us?" He suddenly asked her, watching her closely.  
  
"You never given me a reason not to." She was surprised by the question but answered it honestly.  
  
"We never will."  
  
"Severus, you can't guarantee that." Lily said.  
  
"In this situation, I believe we can."  
  
And somehow, she believed him.  
  
"We are doing everything we can to counter, to destroy the threat, though our methods may seem questionable."  
  
"Let me help you." She pleaded. "I may not be as adept as others in the fight against the dark arts but I can learn."  
  
"You don't know what you're asking of me." Septina said. "It won't be like our classes, you would have to learn the dark arts in order to understand them enough to fight them."  
  
"I think I do." Lily denied, turning towards her. As partners, no one would find it any odder that they already did if the two spent time together outside class. "Teach me."  
  
"This isn't a game."  
  
"I never said it was." Her response was firm. "Knowledge is the only tool we have to fight against ignorance. I am ignorant when it comes to the dark arts, I freely admit it. Teach me." She reiterated.  
  
"You have no idea what you are asking, Lily." Septina stated. "What you want to learn may kill your soul. I cannot have that on my conscience."  
  
"Septina, you know me. You know how stubborn I can be. If you don't teach me, I will find someone who will."  
  
The dark eyes closed, hearing the truth in her words. Holding out her hand, she focused and a book appeared on it. "If you are determined to learn, read this first. This book will tell you exactly what you plan to get involved in."  
  
Lily accepted the book, feeling a shiver of dread crawl over her skin when she touched it. Knowing that James would freak if he saw it, she charmed it to look like any other book. "I won't change my mind."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Septina whispered, staring at her hands.  
  
James walked back into the room, something in his hands. "We'd better get to dinner, Lily. I wouldn't want to have Siri come looking for us." He also didn't want to have Severus figure out what it was.  
  
"I'll see you in potions tomorrow, right?" Lily asked, heading for the door.  
  
"Yes." Severus said, his sensitive nose twitching. Now why, I wonder, would Potter have a wolfs bane potion? "We are being released finally." There was a note of exasperation in his voice.  
  
"Mr. Snape, one would think you haven't enjoyed your stay here." Poppy was amused. "Run along you two, I think it is time for my patients to have a bath." She chuckled at the expressions of horror that crossed their faces.  
  
"Have fun you two!" Lily called as they left.  
  
"We would if you'd take our place!"  
  
The redhead leaned around the doorframe, smiling as she teased them. "Would I deny you of that pleasure?" The pillow bounced off the wall as she ducked, laughing.  
  
"Remind me again why we're friends?" Septina asked, half seriously.  
  
"Because you like me so much." Lily said, her eyes wide with innocence.  
  
"Heaven help me then." She teased, then looked at Sev, asking him. "Do you think I should have my head examined?"  
  
Lily shook her head regretfully, answering for him. "I think you are in to deep, my friend. You both are stuck with me."  
  
"Out!" Poppy finally ordered them.  
  
"I'm going." Lily sighed dramatically. "I get no appreciation at all for my sufferings."  
  
"But you encourage it." Severus pointed out. "See you later, Lily."  
  
"Bye." She finally left them to Poppy's tender care.  
  
Evening in the Infirmary:  
  
Septina looked at her brother. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Just wondering about the potion Potter had." He murmured.  
  
"Why?" She asked, rolling over to look at him. "It was just a potion."  
  
"Sis, didn't you smell what was in it?"  
  
"Sev, I may understand potions but I don't have your gift with them." She pointed out.  
  
His head nodded slowly, recognizing the truth in her words. "There was wolf's bane in it."  
  
Her black eyes widened as the implication sunk in. "Wolf's bane? But there's only one potion, a highly experimental one at that, that uses it."  
  
"Exactly. So the question is, which one of Potter's friends is the werewolf." Then they were silent, letting the sleeping potion do its job. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:  
  
The Library:  
  
Remus sat with his friends, slowly drinking the potion. He hoped that the benefits outweighed the dangers. In front of him was a book on charms and potions. He was currently trying to explain to Sirius about the debate scholars had between the benefits of charming one's appearance as opposed to using a polyjuice potion.  
  
"Well, isn't this a pretty sight?" A voice drawled behind the three Gryffindor boys. "The pothead and his gaggle of rabble actually attempting to look intelligent."  
  
Looking up, they saw Lucius standing behind their desk with Crab and Goyle. "Yes. We decided to see what you found so fascinating about it." James said dryly.  
  
Black rolled his eyes. "What happened to the wraiths that followed you around? Did they get tired of your charming manner?"  
  
Remus and James exchanged looks, trying to figure out what their friend was up to. Siri knew that his question had confused his friends, but he would explain his reasons later. In a way, it was his minor attempt to smooth over his comment to Septina from earlier.  
  
"You should know, since it was your friend who helped Septina out. They are in the infirmary. Isn't it odd how that happened?" Lucius was condescending. "I wonder if Septina's accident was not really an accident but caused by that slutty mudblood."  
  
James tensed, glaring at the Slytherin boy. "Just what are you getting at, Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing. I just find it odd that the moment those two became partners, strange things started happening to the twins." He enunciated his words carefully.  
  
"I don't like what you're suggesting." Sirius growled.  
  
"You don't have to like it, mongrel." Lucius said. Resting his hands on the table, he leaned towards them in a confiding manner. "You would be wise to keep her out of our way. Her kind doesn't belong here."  
  
"Her kind?" Remus asked, feeling the threat in his tone. "You mean people with talent as opposed to mere shadow magic?" It was a not so gentle reminder of Lucius' recent defeat by her.  
  
Lucius flushed angrily, straightening up. "Why do I even bother with you Gryffindors? You don't have the intelligence to comprehend anything I'm saying."  
  
"We might get it better if you didn't pretend to have any intelligence, Malfoy. After all, you are only getting by here because of your parents." Sirius quipped, a bit unwisely. That was when he felt the fist hit his check, knocking him to the ground. He stood up slowly and righted the chair. He stalked over and, ignoring both Remus and James' warnings, he struck back. Mrs. Pierce stormed over and grabbed all six boys, hauling them behind her into the hall.  
  
"Nice going, Sirius." James muttered, his eye sore.  
  
"You didn't have to help." He shot back.  
  
Remus asked, rubbing his wrist. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"  
  
His only response was a rather sad smile. Professor MacGonagal raised an eyebrow when Mrs. Pierce stormed into her classroom. "Is there a problem?"   
  
"A fight. I trust you know best how to handle this." Her answer was short and to the point. She turned abruptly on her heel and left.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was Black." Lucius said, his voice was missing its usual silky drawl. Black noticed with a sense of satisfaction that Malfoy's nose was a lovely shade of purple and broken. "As you can plainly see, he hit me."  
  
"Is this true?" She turned hard eyes to him. Sirius remained quiet. Sighing, Minerva rose and spoke, disgust in her voice. "All of you will follow me to the Headmaster's office."  
  
Teacher's Lounge:  
  
Arabella was sitting in the teacher's lounge reading the Daily Prophet when Poppy came in. She smiled at the medi-witch. "Hello. It's been a while."  
  
"Those twins have been impossible. Did you know, I had to body bind them that first night because actually they tried to leave?" She poured herself a cup and sat down. "I have never had to do that to any patient. I've threatened it but have never done it. It goes against the code I took when becoming a healer."  
  
Arabella nodded in sympathy. "Don't take it to heart, Poppy. I don't think they are used to having anyone take care of them."  
  
"Arabella, I know. Can I trust you?" She felt the need to unburden herself.  
  
"Of course, Poppy." Professor Figg smiled slightly, inviting her confidence.  
  
"It's about what I saw when I examined the Snape twins. I have to do that to ascertain what kind of medicine and how much to use, you know?" She asked.  
  
Arabella nodded. "I know. Too much could poison them, to little would not help. Was there something wrong?"  
  
"Arabella, I have never seen such severe scarring on anyone before. Not even during the war. And this was only after I removed several concealing charms and cover-up creams." She sighed, sipping the tea in her cup.  
  
"Scars?" Arabella asked quietly. Was this what Albus had meant? That the twins needed to be loved and shown that they don't have to be perfect? Of course, she reflected, Albus doesn't know everything. But still, I knew there was something wrong with them. How could such things happen?  
  
She nodded. "They are covered in them, though they are obviously very old."  
  
"So, its not like they are being abused?" She questioned.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Poppy hedged slightly. "They haven't been recently, I know that for sure. But the nature of the wounds, they aren't malignant. Whoever hit them, didn't do it out of anger or rage, it was done almost absently."  
  
"Absently?" She was indignant. "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. You don't absently hit anyone!"  
  
"I know. Arabella, I know wounds. I know what I saw" She said calmly. "These weren't hateful, nor was the intent behind them accidental."  
  
"So, what are you saying? That the person who did it was just disciplining them?" She scoffed, angry with herself for her inability to understand the situation.  
  
"Arabella, I don't know what I'm saying." She answered, rubbing her forehead. "All I know is what I my knowledge tells me. Don't ask more of me than that."  
  
Instantly, the professor felt guilty for jumping down Poppy's throat. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking into her cup of tea.  
  
"Its all right. If I was in your shoes, I probably would've acted the same way." Poppy offered, knowing that she would've.  
  
Minerva walked in then, a letter in her hand. She handed it over to Professor Figg with a frown on her face, though she wasn't upset with the professor. Picking through the items on the table, she finally chose a few biscuits and a cup of herbal tea.  
  
"Transfiguration classes so unfulfilling that you need to take up delivering for owls, Minerva?" It was a gentle ribbing.  
  
"No. This is from Headmaster Dumbledore." She said, smiling at Poppy. "I take it that we can expect the Snape twins to be in class once more?"  
  
"Yes." Poppy paused to accept the biscuit. "They are still a bit tired but I couldn't think of any more reasons to keep them confined."  
  
"Wonderful." She sighed despondently. "I just had to take a few of the students to see the headmaster. They were fighting in the library."  
  
"Was one of them Sirius Black?" Poppy asked.  
  
She nodded. "There was also James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy and his two shadows. I dread what class will be like when they see the twins. I don't envy you, Arabella."  
  
"Oh, they aren't so bad in my class. They fear my cats too much. I don't know why." She finished with a smile before turning her attention to the letter in her hands. As the two women quietly conversed, Arabella opened the letter, curious as to what the Headmaster needed to tell her that he couldn't in person.  
  
Professor Figg,  
  
As you know, we have been discussing a transfer   
  
program between the three schools to work on our   
  
feelings of rivalry. You have been chosen to   
  
take the place of Professor Billets at Beauboxtons.   
  
She will be going to Durmstrang to teach for   
  
Professor Ecklebury, who will be taking your place.   
  
You will be accompanied by students of your choice   
  
on this most exciting journey. You will not be the   
  
only teacher participating in the exchange. Professor   
  
Flitwick will also make the journey with you. It is to   
  
be hoped that this experiment will prove enlightening   
  
to students and teachers alike, making way for a   
  
brighter and more productive future for our students by   
  
teaching tolerance and respect for other cultures. It   
  
is also hoped that this will teach all of our students   
  
to be flexible to changes in life and their environment.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cornelius Fudge,  
  
Minister of Magic.  
  
"Bad news?" Minerva asked, watching as Arabella's eyes went wide.  
  
Her answer was slow in coming. "Not really. Here, tell me what you think."  
  
She accepted the letter from her with a slight smile. "Oh, I hate that man." There was an unusual amount of venom in her voice.  
  
"Who? Professor Ecklebury?" When Minerva nodded, the potions teacher asked, taking the letter back and fingering it. "You've had the pleasure of meeting him?"  
  
"I would not go so far as to call it a pleasure. In fact, I would call it hell meeting that man. And I use the word man only because propriety forbids me to use another, more appropriate word." Her voice was tight.  
  
Arabella felt cold. She and Poppy exchanged looks, wondering if he could be responsible for the twins' injuries. The medi-witch held out her hand and accepted the letter, reading it quickly. "If he's so bad, then why is he allowed to teach?"  
  
"Oh, he's not a violent man. He's just of the opinion that he is the greatest at everything and we should all worship him." Minerva answered, seeming to understand why her two companions were nervous. "I wouldn't worry about him harming the students, Albus would never allow that. But I thought that you knew him."  
  
"He must've replaced the professor that I knew was teaching there. But now that I think about it, I do seem to recall him." Arabella slowly said. "Not a very nice man but he does possess a little talent for potions."  
  
"So, who are you going to take with you?" Poppy asked, another silent communication passing between them about it. She seemed to know that this professor wasn't the one they needed to fear.  
  
"I think I'll take the Snapes with me. They have a gift for potions. But Severus especially, he shows a talent that I have rarely been exposed to." Her answer was quiet, but she indicated to Poppy that maybe they should let the transfiguration teacher in on what they had talked about. After all, she was Assistant Headmaster.  
  
"Is that right?" Minerva asked, amazed. It was beyond her understanding how anyone could show a gift for such a boring class. The art behind potions was elusive to her mind, as it was to most of the wizarding community. "I'm glad. We could use a few more people who understand it. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I better go talk to Albus about this now before things get to confusing." She stood up and walked to the door, bidding them a quiet good-day.  
  
She stood in front of the gargoyle, head tilted as she tried to remember the password. Darn that man. Why does he always change the password just when we all get used to it? "Was it lemon frog or chocolate drop?"  
  
"I think it was rainbow licorice bits." A voice said.  
  
She turned and saw Sirius Black sitting in a chair, dejectedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I have to see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"What happened?" Sitting down beside him, she studied his averted face.  
  
"I got into a fight with Lucius Malfoy." He spat the name out.  
  
"May I ask why?" She asked gently, though she had a feeling that she should know a little about it because Minerva and Poppy had been talking about it earlier.  
  
"You could but I won't answer it." He said mulishly.  
  
The gargoyle moved to the side and a disheveled Lucius walked out, glaring at Sirius. The Slytherin student stormed off down the hall, ignoring Professors Figg and Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore turned to them with a smile. "Arabella, I'll be with you in after I deal with this situation. Sirius, would you step inside."  
  
She waited patiently in the hallway, planning what she would say to him. Knowing Albus the way she did, she knew she'd need a good reason for taking both of them with her to Beauboxtons. Then she'd have to come up with a convincing argument for the ministry. The ministry was rather uptight about these kinds of things.  
  
They might not like the fact that she wanted to take them with her. It might be perceived as an unwise decision. After all, they had already been displaced once, to do so again might be damaging to their fragile psyches. But the two had the look of survivors, though the thought of what they'd gone through to look like that chilled her.  
  
The door slid open after a while and she looked up just as Sirius walked out. He allowed a small grin to show on his face. "Thank you for understanding, sir."  
  
"You're welcome. But just because I understand why you did it does not mean that I will tolerate any more of this kind of behavior." He warned, his eyes twinkling. "And you will be serving detention with Mrs. Pierce to clean up the damage that you caused."  
  
"Yes, sir." The student nodded, accepting the slip. He turned and smiled at Professor Figg. "I'll see you in class." He said, then went down the hall, whistling a rather bawdy tune as he went.  
  
Arabella shook her head. "Albus, these house rivalries are getting out of hand. You need to do something about them."  
  
"And what would you suggest I do, Arabella?" He asked as they walked up the stairs and into his office.  
  
"I don't know. But when bright students get into a fight because of those loyalties, I believe that they've gone to far." She was frustrated.  
  
"I'll think about it." He temporized. "Now, what brings you to see me?"  
  
"This. I want to take the Snapes with me." Arabella said bluntly.  
  
Albus popped a butterscotch disk in his mouth, studying her. "Why?"  
  
"They are both bright and intelligent. I think this would be a good experience for them both to broaden their horizons." She stumbled a bit at first, then relaxed. Finding another reason, she opened her mouth but Albus raised his hand. She stopped, looking at him curiously.  
  
"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that."  
  
"Why not?" She asked. "It would be an excellent opportunity for them."  
  
"Certain things about them have come to light, Arabella. Severus and Septina must remain here, where I can keep an eye on them." His voice was firm.  
  
"But Albus..." She felt helpless.  
  
"Do not question my decision. I will not change my mind."  
  
Her head bowed, defeated. "Very well, Headmaster."  
  
"Arabella, I apologize if my decision seems to be harsh." He consoled her. "Trust me when I say that there are reasons."  
  
"Of course." Arabella was quiet. Fawkes chirped in the corner quietly. It was a mournful sound. "I must go to my class now."  
  
"I will see you at dinner." Albus watched her go, wishing he could've let her have what she wanted.  
  
Arabella took a moment to look into the teacher's lounge. Poppy was still there, she was reading the paper. "They won't be going with me." It was said flatly, though there was an undercurrent of anger in her gentle voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Headmaster says that something has come up about them. He wants them where he can keep his eye on them. I trust he is correct in this situation. He usually is." Though she said the words and heard them spoken in her own voice, the potions professor didn't feel the confidence that she should have. At the moment, she didn't care.  
  
"I will keep an eye on them." Poppy assured her. "You'd better get to class, I'll make sure I have enough antidote ready."  
  
"For what?" Arabella was confused.  
  
Poppy raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you going to be teaching them to know, identify, and handle dangerous potions?"  
  
"I can't do that now. My mind is to jumbled. Take the afternoon off, Poppy. None of my students will have use of you." She turned around and left, leaving Poppy to wonder exactly what the headmaster was up to.  
  
I just hope its one of those games he likes to play, the medi-witch thought. But knowing him, it's probably something more.  
  
Potions Class:  
  
It felt odd to be in class after being surrounded by the silence in the infirmary. Everything around her seemed to be amplified-especially the sound of the students talking. Septina could tell that her brother felt it, just not to the same extent that she did. "Are you going to be all right?" Severus asked quietly.  
  
She whispered as she passed him. "I believe I will. You?"  
  
He nodded, watching her through worried eyes. His gaze hardened when he saw Sirius watching her as well. "Problems, Black?"  
  
"Other than having you back, you mean?" He asked, glaring at him.  
  
Severus gave him a cold smile. "Well, if I can ruin your day, Black, it makes mine go a whole lot smoother. Give yourself a little gold star, poster child for Gryffindor's motto of helpful behavior."   
  
"I helped you?" Sirius asked, making a face. "I deserve one of the unforgivables for that. How very depressing."  
  
"If you need a volunteer..." Sev drawled, letting the sentence hang.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lily asked Septina as she sat down. She basically ignored what was going on between the two students behind her.  
  
Septina nodded slowly, elaborating when she saw the disbelieving look. "The classes are louder than we remembered them being."  
  
"I see." Lily would've pressed for more information but Professor Figg came into the room.  
  
"Good afternoon, class." She quietly said. "I want you to review what we learned this week, after which you may leave."  
  
"But Professor Figg, aren't we supposed to be learning about the more deadly potions?" Narcissa asked, a hungry look in her normally expressionless eyes.  
  
"For daring to question my lesson plans, you will serve detention with Mr. Filch tonight." She said, the class was startled. "Does anyone here want to join her? If not, I suggest you get to work."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Lily asked shocked.  
  
"You're asking me?" Septina asked, looking at her. "I haven't been around, remember?" She ended on a gasp, pain shooting through her.  
  
Sev winced and quickly spoke to her, mind to mind. "Sept? Don't give in to it, now is not the time." He encouraged her. "I know you can do this. Just listen to me, follow my voice back to us." This was the first time he'd ever tried to bring her out of her trances-for want of a better word. He just hoped that it worked without damaging her psyche.  
  
With effort, she pushed the vision aside and followed him back. Blinking her eyes, she focused on the room, wincing. The act drained away some of her magic, leaving her weaker than before. "Sev?" She called, startled. "How did you do that?"  
  
"You all right?" Severus asked, ignoring her question for the moment.  
  
Septina was a little angry, and let it enter her voice. "That question is beginning to get on my nerves."  
  
"Just answer it." His words were terse.  
  
"I'm weak, Sev." She was just as terse.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Talk to you later."  
  
"Of course, Sev." She then turned to Lily, feeling her eyes on her. "Later, Lily." Her voice brooked no argument.  
  
"Then let's get this over with. I want answers." Her normally light hearted nature had been replaced with a grim determination. She fired off questions, who was startled but answered them as rapidly as they were asked. Changing positions, they proceeded to finish the review almost as quickly as Sev and his partner.  
  
Somewhere else:  
  
A man sat on the ground, eyes closed in concentration. Around him, candles glowed, reflecting an eerie light around the room. Shadows played on the walls. In the distance, a pan pipe played mournfully. It suited his mood perfectly. Drawing in upon himself, he reached out and touched the minds of his followers. Then he extended his reach beyond the protective walls of Hogwarts and centered on his possessions.  
  
His grip faltered for a moment, the unicorn's blood trying to block him, but only for a moment. They were there, apparently whole but not solely his anymore. Dancing in the midst of their centers was an alien presence. One he did not appreciate.  
  
He stiffened suddenly, wracked with pain as something hit him from out of nowhere. It thrust him forcefully out of the pair. Dark eyes snapped open, undisguised fury in them. "Idiot girl! What does she think she's doing?"  
  
Rising from his position, he stalked towards the fireplace. Waiting only long enough for them to leave their class, he thrust himself into the flames and traveled to them.  
  
Riddle Manor:  
  
Voldemort looked up from the book he was studying, his arm itched for a moment, and smiled his twisted little smile. "Looks like someone's been naughty." He remarked with a grim satisfaction, then turned the page and continued to read. After all, he had some time.  
  
"Master?" A feminine voice asked from the door thirty minutes later.  
  
"Yes, Mistress Crouch?" His voice was soft.  
  
"It is time to go."  
  
The book closed with a snap and was set aside. He slowly rose and straightened his robes. In a dry voice, he spoke to her. "Very well. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone."  
  
Outside Class:  
  
Walking out, Lily waited until they were away from the classroom. The twins walked towards their sanctuary, she followed them without question. "What are you?" She demanded when the door closed behind them.   
  
"Something you aren't." Severus answered. "And I don't mean that in the way someone like Lucius would." 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:  
  
Severus and Lily stared at each other, neither willing to give an inch. In the back, Septina was slumped against the wall.  
  
The words they'd both spoken hung in the air. Neither twin dared to put into words the thoughts that danced through their minds. All words were useless to describe them. All words were necessary to describe them.  
  
Finally, Septina broke the tense silence. Her voice sounded far away from them, drained of all life or energy. "A shadow that follows behind every light. The night that follows day. A hiss, a myth, a whisper in the dark. We are what our father made us. What our mother created. Darkness brought to life."  
  
"Demons?" Lily's hand rose to cover her throat unconsciously, fear rising in her eyes. It would've been amusing had not the gesture reminded them of what Lucius had said to them both.  
  
Severus shook his head, a slight gesture. "I suppose one could call us that for we are not totally human. Sirius Black was right about that." He stopped, unable to believe he'd said that. "And it galls me to admit that he could be correct about anything."  
  
"So, then are you angels?" She asked, sitting on the piano bench. In the back of her mind, she wondered if they could play the instruments she could make out in the gloom of the room. "It would explain your ability to move so soundlessly."  
  
"What are angels, Lily?" Severus asked. His intense, curious gaze focused solely on her.  
  
"Something I learned of in the muggle world. They are heavenly beings or messengers. In times of trouble, they help out through various means. I prefer to think of them as guardian spirits." She sighed, shaking her head. "Since you don't know about them, I can guess you aren't."  
  
"No. Helping people is not high on our list of priorities." He was wry.  
  
Lily was puzzled. "That doesn't make sense. Last night you told me that you were trying to prevent a threat from rising. Now you are saying that helping others isn't a concern? You can't have it both ways, Sev."  
  
"We want to stop the threat because we want no part in a dark world, we like the gray. If humankind benefits from our machinations, is that our fault?" He was slightly defensive.  
  
The redhead shook her head, hiding a smile. "Fine. So, all you put yourself through it to spare yourselves. Got it. One of these days you two are going to have to admit that you care, then what are you going to do?"  
  
"Why we'll turn ourselves into Azkaban and spare the wizarding world the sight of our demoralizing efforts to be compassionate human beings." He was blunt. "Of course."  
  
"Of course." Lily rolled her eyes, then happened to look at Septina. "Are you having trouble?"  
  
She didn't answer. To be more precise, she didn't respond to anything. Not the cold in the room or the voices that she heard.  
  
A chill of dread raced through him. Severus quickly went to his sister, feeling her rapid pulse. "I should have suspected this would happen." He cursed himself for blundering blindly into this. Visions were nothing to be toyed with.  
  
Septina was not breathing easily, it was coming in harsh gasps. But she was unaware of it as she stared into the flames, mesmerized by them. There was a hollowness and empty feeling inside her, it was eating away at her soul. Feeling the touch of her brother roused her somewhat and she turned to face him, seeing only a dark form floating at the edges of her consciousness.  
  
Another warm touch forced her concentration to turn once more. Lily was holding her other hand, the green eyes were worried. Giving into the pull, she closed her eyes. Turning away from them, she started to tear herself to pieces, searching for the oblivion inside. A sharp slap opened them and dark eyes met.  
  
One was worried. The other was an endless well of misery. "Septina." His voice was harsh, trying to reach her. Before anything else could be said, the eyes of his sister took on a haunted look. Then he felt the presence to.  
  
He jerked up and grabbed Lily, pulling her towards a closet. Before he shut the door, he hissed. "Be quiet. Stay down. And, if you value your life and sanity, don't move!"  
  
The door closed just as a chill swept through the room. Lily curled up on the floor in a tight ball and looked under the door frame, barely breathing.  
  
The fire place flared up briefly with flames before going out. A figure emerged from the fireplace, immaculate. Eyes as dark as night burned in the shadowy face as they darted around the room. Like a hawk's, they pounced on Septina. A resounding slap echoed in the still room. She dropped to the ground. Lily winced, imagining the pain.  
  
"You denied a vision, girl." The voice was quiet, matter of fact.  
  
"I did." No excuse was apparent in her voice, nor were there any plea for leniency.  
  
Crack!  
  
Her brother joined her on the ground. Twin marks formed on their faces. Hideously bright on their pale faces.  
  
"You let her." The voice never rose above a whisper. Yet it was clearly heard in every corner of the room. Lily shivered but was unable to turn away from the sight.  
  
"I did." Also resigned, seeking no escape.  
  
The staff in the pale hands shifted lightly back and forth, swinging over their heads. "I am very disappointed in you both."  
  
The sudden blow sent them back against the stone wall. Lily struggled against her impulse to run out and rescue them. She was horrified by the violence being enacted before her eyes. Her lip was raw as she bit down on it to keep from screaming every time that staff hit the twins. The two were strangely quiet and seemed to welcome the pain. It was hard to see the same proud students she had come to know in these supplicant figures who accepted the beatings.  
  
Finally, it was dropped to the ground. Sauron sat in the chair, waiting with his head in his hands. It was almost as if he didn't recognize his own actions towards them. The two crawled slowly to him and rested their heads against his cloak.  
  
"Forgive us, master." They begged in raspy tones, faces bowed to the ground. The strain of holding back their screams of anguish was obvious.  
  
"Why did you do it?" He asked, giving them no hint to the state of his emotions. "You must've known what the consequences of such actions would be." But his hands left his face and stroked their hair and they leaned into the touch, feeling the slight pressure of his magic travel through them.  
  
"We did." Again they spoke in unison, then Septina looked up at him. "But we were in class and had no other option. It was deny or reveal ourselves."  
  
"It must have been an important vision to come at such a time." He scolded, fingers gently smoothing the marks that he'd created. "It might even have been the one I have longed for." With each stroke, he took their pain into himself and felt renewed.  
  
She whispered, shame coloring her voice. "I know not what it is that you seek there. But I did sense that it has awakened."  
  
Hands lifted her up off the ground and pulled her onto the lap. She found herself staring into his inky black eyes. "It?" He questioned, a smile slowly crossing his thin lips.  
  
Sev was startled by the sight of his sister on their master's lap, held like a child. "What she was able to see was good?"  
  
Dark eyes turned to him and he released her again, settling her against his side. Gesturing for Sev to sit on his other side, he linked his hands together. "It is better than good. It is what I have waited these long years to hear."  
  
"I have pleased you?" It was a desperate question. Septina had never known one of her visions to please anyone.  
  
"Very much." His eyes glowed with an unknown light. "So much that I will grant you the use of my powers until your own have had a chance to recharge." Taking her hands in his, he gently opened his mind and poured some strength into her. And she opened herself to it, feeling it fill her.  
  
Severus felt the power surge even as he saw the dark light surround the two as the exchange was begun. Without warning, his mark began to burn fiercely. Septina also tensed, feeling the burn of the mark though her father's pull was stronger. A green light tried to breech the dark light and all three felt the pain of Voldemort's call. But only Sauron had the strength to pull away.  
  
Pulling his sister into his arms, he was shocked by her shaking. Sauron's hands clenched tightly, anger tightening his features. "Did any of that reach her or did he leach it?"  
  
The dark haired boy closed his eyes and focused. Even though he had watched as the green light was deflected, he had to be sure she was all right. Diving down into his sister's center he found it, pulsing brightly in the inner recesses of her soul. He breathed a sigh of relief, meeting his father's eyes. "Its there."  
  
"All of it?" The venomous intensity scared Severus-though he'd never admit it. "Are you absolutely sure of this?"  
  
"Yes." His answer to both questions was unequivocal.  
  
Sauron stood up and turned away from them. Bending down, he picked up his staff. "Find a healer you can trust. But tell them nothing."  
  
"Of course." Severus was indignant. "You think I would betray you?"  
  
He didn't answer his son's question, though his hand ruffled the dark hair. The hand drifted to his daughter's, stroking the pale and bruised face before going to the fireplace. "If she should have another vision in class, share the pain between you. That will allow the vision to happen but will dilute the pain faster."  
  
"Yes, father." He was quiet.  
  
Sauron waited for a moment, his shoulders then straightened as he came to a decision. "Don't answer any summons from him unless you feel you should."  
  
The emphasis was deliberate and Severus nodded, stroking Septina's hair. With one last, remorseful look at his children, the dark wizard disappeared. A fire flamed up behind him and warmed the room.  
  
Lily waited for a few moments, waiting for someone to let her out. When it became obvious that Sev had wasn't going to, she stood up and opened the door. "Who was that horrible creature?" It was barely a whisper but seemed to echo loudly in the room.  
  
Severus jerked at the sound and looked up at her, his eyes wide with fright.  
  
She realized that he hadn't momentarily put her out of his mind for her safety, he really had forgotten that she was there. Frowning slightly, she pulled out her wand and performed the few healing spells she'd learned. As she did so, he seemed to come out of his catatonic state and she made to take Septina from him.  
  
"No!" He screamed, moving away from her.  
  
"Severus, its me." She soothed, trying to pry his arms off of his sister's injured body. "Lily, I'm your friend."  
  
"Lily?" Childlike, his eyes were studying her now. But he wasn't letting her get any closer.  
  
Her hands rested on her hips, impatient with his behavior. "Severus Snape, you let Septina go right now. Now is not the time to be acting like a baby." There was no softness in her voice now. It was brisk and seemed to do the trick better than being calm and quiet.  
  
Ever so slowly, her voice reached him. He seemed to be coming back from wherever he'd escaped to. When his eyes met hers again, they were cognizant. "Lily?" He asked again, no longer in a voice she didn't recognize.  
  
"Welcome back." Her voice was slightly scathing. "Now, hand her over."  
  
He seemed strangely reluctant to do so, though he believed she was who she said she was. But her determination was a palpable thing and he let go. Across her pale face, the flames danced.  
  
Not wasting another moment, Lily's wand moved briskly over the body. She assessed the damage and went about repairing it. Much to her surprise, she found that she could do it easily. The flow of power was greater than anything she'd expected or experienced.  
  
Severus himself was surprised by the power he felt from her. I must remember to check into the bloodlines of her family, he thought. A mudblood wizard should not be able to house this kind of power. Come to think of it, most pureblooded wizards wouldn't either.  
  
Septina jerked up, pulling him out of his thoughts. Her eyes opened and she choked, spitting out dried blood and mucus. "Sev, you've got to go to Voldemort's gathering. Father may not want you there, but he may need someone to watch his back. Voldemort is being rather rash with him."  
  
"No surprise there. Where?" He asked, quickly covering his wounds. With a quick gesture, he brought forth a cup of steaming chocolate with a little whiskey in it.  
  
She accepted the cup from him, answering. "Hogsmead. It would be best to go by the air trail. Are you going to be able to concentrate?"   
  
He nodded, sending her a scornful look. Then he left quickly, feeling the pressure his father was under.  
  
Lily sighed and sat behind Sept, after cleaning up the mess. Using her position, she massaged her friend's sore back. "You're a psychic?" She asked quietly, still trying to figure out what they were.  
  
"Not really." Septina answered, going on because she heard Lily's exasperated snort. "I can see things that can be changed. Every once in a while I see something that can't be changed but only in conjunction with something that can. In all the years that I've been cursed with this gift, I have never seen anything for the sake of seeing it. And before you ask, no. I cannot conjure one up."  
  
"It's the Death Eaters, isn't it?" Lily asked, digging her nails into a particularly tight spot.  
  
The girl relaxed for a moment before speaking again. "Severus will get there in time."  
  
The knowing sound in her voice stopped Lily's hands. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Lily, this has happened before." She turned to face her friend. "It has happened to Sirius Black, that is one of the reasons he despises us. Bad things seem to happen wherever we are. He may be right to fear us. Maybe you should listen to him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Septina had an amused smirk on her face. "Is that all you can say? Here Severus and I both tell you that Black may be correct about us and all you can say it oh? I'm impressed by your grasp of the English language."  
  
"For now it will do." She temporized. They fell silent, listening to the fire crackling.  
  
"Would you like to see what is going on?" She finally asked. Her gut was twisting nervously. If Lily hadn't been there, she'd have been watching the events raptly. Though she knew that her brother could handle anything that was thrown at him, she still worried.  
  
Lily's eyebrow rose in shock. "You can do that?"  
  
Gesturing towards the flames, she smiled slightly. "If you trust me enough not to pull you in or let whatever violence may be happening hit us, I can project it in there."  
  
The Gryffindor shivered. "No offense but I'll take a rain check."  
  
"All right. Did you read the book?" She asked, changing the subject. If she couldn't watch her brother, she needed to concentrate on something else.  
  
"Some of it."  
  
"How much did you understand?"  
  
"I understood the part about how you need to be focused on what you are doing. That you must be dedicated to what you are doing. But it really doesn't seem to be much different from white magic."  
  
The dark eyes widened. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Lily, no one would sees the dark arts as just another form of magic. Tell me, what do you know about your family line?"  
  
"Not much." She answered, leaning against the wall. "I didn't even know there were wizards in the family until I got my letter inviting me to Hogwarts."  
  
The Slytherin chewed her lip, studying her. "How odd. Are you serious?" Why am I echoing myself?  
  
Lily nodded, eyes curious. Septina was looking at her in much the same manner that Severus had earlier. He probably thought she hadn't noticed because she was intent on her healing but she had. Little escaped her attention lately.  
  
Something about her tickled her mind and she remembered what Sev had been thinking earlier. "Do you trust me enough to let me see into your mind?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked, ignoring the question for the moment.  
  
"I'm going to trace your family line. There's something odd about you." Septina mused. Lily knew her well enough to take no offense at the comment. "And I don't just mean the fact that you trust us. We trust you. Well, as much as we can."  
  
"Will it hurt?"  
  
"No. You'll feel a little tingle, unless you fight against it." Septina soothed.  
  
"All right."  
  
Her eyebrow rose in question. "Don't you think you should think about it?"  
  
"No. I trust you."  
  
"I should've remembered the famous Gryffindor courage. Always rush into a fire, even when everything else screams to get away from the flames." She muttered, moving into what is commonly referred to as Indian style seating.  
  
Lily slid closer, mimicking Septina's position. "Just get it over with, Sept."  
  
"Give me your hands and look straight at me." She instructed, then warned. "And whatever you do, don't break eye contact."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Her look was dead serious. "I hope you do."  
  
Hogsmead:  
  
A dark bar somewhere on the edge of town.  
  
Sauron strode into the room, knocking the death eaters to the ground. The very air trembled with his power and his rage.  
  
"How kind of you to come, but why are you here, Sauron?" Voldemort asked, proud that he didn't stumble over his words.  
  
Without glancing at the fallen wizards, he marched up to Voldemort, fury darkening his eyes to black jets of light. The staff swung up and crashed down, shooting lightening out at the stunned wizard. "Did you think that I would allow you to interfere, Tommy?" He asked, slamming the staff into his throat. This time the pain was applied directly to him.  
  
His followers slowly rose, prepared to defend their lord. A quick gesture from Sauron flattened them against the wall. From somewhere, he felt Severus enter the room and hold them in place. Reminding himself to thank his son later, he concentrated on the man before him.  
  
"You will keep your nose out of my children's lives." He snarled. His anger lent strength to his attack and Voldemort jerked again as pain washed through him in waves. "And before you open your mouth and let something asinine escape from it, I don't care if they are marked. They are *mine*. You keep your grasping hands off of them."  
  
Slowly, very slowly, he let Voldemort drop to the ground.  
  
"You can't protect them forever, Sauron." He wheezed, trying to stand up.  
  
With contempt in his voice, Sauron looked at him. "Soon, I won't need to." Turning sharply, he walked to Severus. "You may let them go. I'm sure they will not harm us."  
  
They dropped to the ground. "Yes, sir." Severus followed after him, wondering what his words meant.  
  
"And Severus," He rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
His eyes widened in shock. Of all the things he'd expected to hear, that was not one of them. "You're welcome." They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest where they parted.  
  
Voldemort glared at their backs, wishing he could incinerate the wizard. "One of these days you'll go to far, Sauron. I will have what I want." He vowed. "And I will use your children to get it."  
  
Forbidden Forest:  
  
Severus watched his father leave before preparing to depart himself when he heard a cry. Without a thought, he followed the mournful sound until he came to a clearing. On the ground, tangled in a web of snares, was a phoenix. Sev slowly walked out and made sure that he was seen. "May I be of some assistance?"  
  
The most radiant bird he'd ever laid eyes on, just looked at him pitifully.  
  
Making sure he was not startling the creature, he knelt down as close as he dared to the vines that snared it. With a trembling hand, he slowly touched the head. The bird leaned into his touch, nuzzling his palm. Severus almost stopped, he was so surprised. "I hate to leave you here alone but I need to get Hagrid. He'll know what to do."  
  
The bird tilted his head, studying him. He chirped.  
  
"I know. Its almost curfew and I've always been a stickler for some rules. Oh, well. Serving detention didn't kill my sister, it shouldn't kill me." Sev ended on a laugh. "And I can't believe that I understand you."  
  
Chirping again, the phoenix tried to flap her wings. She was delighted that he could talk to her.  
  
"Don't do that." He soothed. "You'll just get more tangled up."  
  
A soft cry.  
  
"You'll be all right." Sev said, using his wand he started a little blaze. The vines crept closer to the light, loosening a little bit from the trapped bird. His hand never stopped its ministrations.  
  
Chirping, the bird gestured to the flame.  
  
Severus nodded, understanding the message. "I agree with you. But I shouldn't be starting fires here without supervision. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Maybe you should dim your flame a little, that way it wouldn't cling so to you."  
  
A chirp of agreement, the bird did was he recommended. Then watched as the boy slowly rose and disappeared into the dark woods.  
  
He ran straight to Hagrid's hut, never able to tell anyone just how he'd found it in the dark. He pounded on the door, hoping the half-giant was in. "Hagrid! I need help." He called.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here so late, Mister Snape." Hagrid said as he opened the door. Fang sniffed the boy suspiciously before deciding he was okay and went back to the fire.  
  
"Never mind that. There's a phoenix in the forest. She's trapped by some vines. We need to get her out." He was panting heavily as he spoke. "Come on."  
  
"A phoenix you say? In the forest?" He asked, disbelief on his normally open face. "Are you drunk?"  
  
"No." Severus said, hurt by the accusation. "I am completely lucid."  
  
"But there aren't any phoenixes in these parts-except for Professor Dumbledore's. And he wouldn't let Fawkes out of his sight if he thought there was any danger."  
  
"Hagrid, just come with me." He was practically pleading. "This bird is in trouble."  
  
"All right. I'll get my coat." Hagrid reluctantly agreed to go, suspecting some kind of trap. Wasn't this student in Slytherin?  
  
"Thank you." He waited patiently for Hagrid and they traveled together, Fang at their heels to where he'd left the bird.  
  
Hagrid's eyes widened when he saw the phoenix in the snares. She started to move with happiness when she saw them. He nodded approvingly when Severus went up and knelt by the bird, soothing her again. "I've brought help. See? Hagrid will know just what to do."  
  
"Well, I see you've got the right idea." He said, gesturing towards the tiny flame. "Now, how about we get her out of there. I want you to start eight medium sized fires in these places." Hagrid walked around and marked the eight spots.  
  
Severus shrugged. It didn't occur to him that he should ask why Hagrid didn't do it and did exactly what he was told to do. The vines moved towards the flames, releasing the phoenix slowly. He whispered to the bird and she doused her flames completely. Almost immediately, the vines jumped away from her.  
  
"Don't let her take off just yet. She isn't safe." Hagrid counseled.  
  
"Not yet, little one, they could still trap you." Severus soothed, reaching over the moving vines to stroke her head. "What are those things, Hagrid?" He asked, still in a soft voice.  
  
"They're kind of counter to devils' snare." He answered, keeping a wary eye on the things. "Some herbologist decided it would be a good idea to have a counter to it. Unfortunately, the idea didn't work the way he'd planned."  
  
"I see." Sev watched the snares. "What are we going to do once they've curled around the fires?"  
  
"When I give the word, you will turn the flames to ice." He said.  
  
"Won't that kill them?"  
  
"Yes." Hagrid said, his voice serious. "I don't like it much but that stuff's dangerous. Imagine if it found it way around one of the students."  
  
Severus shivered. He may not like most of the student body of Hogwarts but he would never wish them harm. Well, except Black. Then shook his head, I want to be the one to hurt him, he thought.  
  
"Now, boy." Hagrid ordered. Without a thought, Severus killed everyone of the flames. The vines turned black, curled in on themselves, and were gone in a heartbeat.  
  
The bird rose to the sky with an exultant cry, leaving a fiery trail behind her.  
  
Sev watched her, a tiny smile on his face. "Farewell." He said softly, just a whisper on the breeze.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get you to Professor Dumbledore. Fang! Leave those alone." He barked at the dog who was scratching away at the dead plants.  
  
As they walked into the clearing, the bird descended and landed on Severus' shoulder. Dumbledore was standing at the entrance. "Ah, I see you've found Fawkes and a wandering student, Hagrid. Good work."  
  
"I didn't. He did." Hagrid blushed at the compliment and pointed to Severus.   
  
"That explains why she has attached herself to you." Dumbledore smiled at the Slytherin. "Well, come in. Your sister and Lily are in the kitchens having dinner, you may join them."  
  
"Yes, sir." He started to walk past him, but turned to face him. "About my detention?"  
  
"We'll forgo it because of the circumstances, my boy." Albus watched him go, the bird still on his shoulder. "What do you think about him, Hagrid."  
  
"I don't know what you mean, sir. He's a student."  
  
The blue eyes turned to him. "Yes, you do know what I mean, Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid scratched his head. "Well, your bird likes him, that's good enough for me. Why?"  
  
"No reason. Good night, Hagrid." He walked into the school.  
  
"Good night, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Severus walked into the kitchen and saw the two girls right away. Fawkes studied Septina and nodded her approval.  
  
"What's with the phoenix?" She asked her brother, stroking it softly.  
  
"She's attached herself to me." He sat down and started to put food on his plate.  
  
Lily was quiet, she waited until Severus had some food in his stomach before speaking. "So, are you going to tell me what it means to be of the Pendragon?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:  
  
"What does it mean to be of the Pendragon?" Lily asked, more urgently.  
  
Sev continued to stare at her blankly, his mouth agape. He turned slowly to face his sister and saw her like in a dream, his vision was so hazy. "What did she say?" He asked, blinking rapidly to clear his sight. "And why?"  
  
"She asked what it meant to be of the Pendragon. Because she is one."  
  
"I see." He slowly said. The look on his face belied his words and his eyes asked for more information from them.  
  
"After you left, we did some talking. I asked if she'd had an opportunity to read the book and if any of it made sense to her. Lily saw the dark arts as just another kind of magic, that you need to be dedicated and focused on what you are doing."  
  
"But..." He started, then stopped. "Does she know what that means?"  
  
"And is she still in the room?" Lily asked scathingly. "Would you mind talking to me?"  
  
The twins had the grace to look ashamed of themselves. It passed after a second. "Sorry, Lily. But this information is startling. We honestly have no precedent for it." Sev explained.  
  
"You don't know anything about it? Anything at all?" Lily asked, feeling slightly hysterical. Hours ago she had been just another wizard, albeit a mudblood. Now, thanks to Septina's tracing her family line, she wasn't sure what she was. It was all a little nerve wracking.  
  
"No." Septina said. "We do know that it isn't an evil thing. Give us a few days to research, see what we can come up with."  
  
"Okay." Lily agreed, staring at her plate.  
  
"Sept, you of all people know how much I hate history." Sev complained. "Why do you have to drag me into it?"  
  
"Because I am not going do this alone." She responded tartly. "And Professor Binns says you need to bring up your grade, you've been slipping. You can tell him that you're working on a special project-we can just leave out a few details."  
  
He pointed at her with his fork. "History is boring. There is no life in it."  
  
"That shouldn't matter." She reproached him, engaging his fork in mock battle with her own.  
  
"But it does." He smirked, continuing. "And Professor Binns is not exactly the most engaging teacher. You can't deny it, I've heard you say it yourself."  
  
"I've learned to ignore his teachings skills, why can't you?" She asked, frowning. "History of Magic is a class that should have your full attention."  
  
"You know that I've never had much of a head for history." He smirked then. "Is it as important as your divination class?"  
  
The glare she sent him was icy. "If you hadn't been so asinine in your revenge on Lucius, I wouldn't be stuck in that class."  
  
"No one asked you to help me." He countered smugly.  
  
"Except that I was as angry as you were with Lucius. And don't deny that you needed my help, you always try to do more than you should." She shot back. "So, thanks to your grandiose schemes, I got caught and had to serve detention, while the two of you got away."  
  
"Don't start with that again. My schemes, as you call them, are highly practical."  
  
"More like fanciful. You like to draw things out instead of driving the point home once you've got your victim bleeding before you." The fork flew from his hand and she moved in-only to be stopped by Lily.  
  
"Please, Sept, Sev, I prefer my dinner without the bloodshed." Her voice was mild. Then she turned the conversation in a more harmless direction, ignoring the glares the twins were shooting at each other. "When do you want to start my lessons?"  
  
"Lil, I think we need to put them on hiatus for a while." The Slytherin girl said, raising a hand to halt the protest she could see forming on Lily's face. "Don't get me wrong, I'll go through with it. But first we need to find out just what this means. We don't know if being of the Pendragon is just descended from that line or if your powers are volatile or if you're more fragile to certain spells. I don't want to end up killing you or being killed accidentally."  
  
The green eyes stared at her, trying to read the truth in her words. "Fine. But I am not going to sit back and wait while the two of you do all the work. The time for that is past. Whether you like it or not, you are my friends. And I will not allow you to stand alone anymore."  
  
"Well, that solves my problem. Lily can help you research." Severus smirked, feeling quite pleased to get out of it.  
  
"And what will you be doing while we sweat?" Septina asked, before getting another fork for her brother and fixing the damage she'd caused.  
  
"He will be tutoring Sirius in potions for me." Lily replied sweetly.  
  
"I most certainly will not!" Severus exclaimed, glaring at both women viciously as his sister laughed. "That idiot and I will be death of each other."  
  
Lily was smiling serenely, unperturbed by his words and look. "I can't do it and the research as well, what with the other things I've got to do. Your choice, dusty tomes or a little potions tutoring? With your abilities, it shouldn't take you long to get him into shape."  
  
The Slytherin was torn. He hated history-especially researching it. History was dry. It was merely the memorizing of dates, facts, and places. The people they studied were static, not dynamic. They seemed to have no life, no passion. There was no scent, no touch, no taste. Nothing to connect the past with the present. But he despised Black and all he stood for.  
  
It all boils down to this one fact: which can I tolerate more, he thought, knowing that there was no way out. Either way he went, he was going to end up doing something that he found distasteful.  
  
"Think about it, Sev. This is your chance to show-off. You'll also have Sirius in your debt." She coaxed, appealing to the ambition in him.  
  
Sev's lips slowly curled-whether to smile or sneer, he didn't know. Lily was good at this, should've been in Slytherin, he thought. "But the downside of that tempting thought is the fact that I will have to spend hours with Black and earnestly teach him-or watch my reputation die."  
  
"Don't be mean, Severus." She scolded. "I promise you, it won't be bad."  
  
"You can promise all you want to. Will he?"  
  
With a mysterious smile, Lily responded. "I can make him see reason."  
  
"No!" Sirius exploded when she told him. "Never! Not even for you, Lily. You cannot be serious about this plan. Severus Snape and I would kill each other first!"  
  
"Stop being such a child, Sirius." She scolded. "Septina and I have a special project that will take up my free time. Sev has agreed to help you in my place."  
  
"I don't believe that." He muttered. "What are you paying him?"  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Don't do that! It reminds me of them." The Gryffindor boy shuddered. "I asked what you're paying him. Snape wouldn't do anything out of kindness. He doesn't even know what that is."  
  
"Now you're acting like a baby." Lily stated. "Severus is going to help you because I asked him. There is nothing shady about our deal."  
  
"On your part that is." Sirius muttered. "I make no promises, Lil. I want to hear from Snape's lips that he has nothing evil planned for me."  
  
"Would you believe me if I did?" A voice asked.  
  
"Don't do that, Sev!" Lily exclaimed. "You know I can't stand it when you sneak up on me."  
  
"I apologize." He smiled, just a little. "Well, Black?"  
  
"Well, what?" He asked, being stubborn.  
  
Resisting the urge to walk away, Sev restated his question. "Would you believe me if I said I have no plans for you?"  
  
"Probably not." Sirius glared at a point beyond Severus' shoulder. A couple of Lucius' cronies passed them, snickering as they went.  
  
"I didn't think so. But I'm sure you agree that Lily would never lie to you and I have assured her that you will come to no harm." He said, adding quietly. "At least, from me."  
  
"Boys, behave." Lily was stern.  
  
"All right." They grudgingly assented.  
  
"Good. Now, Septina is waiting for us in the library. Shall we?" Without waiting for a reply, she walked away. The two young men glared at each other for a moment, then followed after her.  
  
"Just make sure you keep your word." Sirius hissed.  
  
"Or you'll what? Hurt me?" Sev mocked. "What can a Gryffindor like you do to a Slytherin? You haven't the guts for it."  
  
The brown eyes narrowed as they met black eyes, a smirk twisting his lips. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating me, Snape."  
  
His head shook. "I'm not that impressed with idle threats, Black."  
  
"What makes you think they are idle?"  
  
"You are a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are all talk but they have no taste for blood." Severus pointed out, indicating that they should go in. He didn't even think about what Peter had done earlier when he took him to see Voldemort. In his mind, the boy had to have been under the imperious curse for the simple fact that he was a Gryffindor. That house was one full of 'honor' and courage, serving the dark lord wasn't something they did.  
  
"You may find yourself surprised, Slytherin." Black said, nodding to Mrs. Pierce as they walked past her desk.  
  
She frowned at him, watching them suspiciously until they disappeared into one of the study rooms the library had.  
  
"Old bat." He muttered.  
  
"Who? Mrs. Pierce?" Sev asked, looking at him in surprise.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Can you blame her? The last time you were here, you damaged quite a lot of her property." He pointed out reasonably.  
  
"I suppose you heard about that from Malfoy. How I cornered him and took advantage of him." His voice was bitter.  
  
Sev replied quietly. "No. I heard it from Lily. Lucius and I are currently not talking."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Smartest thing you've ever done."  
  
"No. I think it was quite possibly the most dangerous thing I've ever done." He stopped, shocked at the admission. Feeling he'd given too much away, he pulled out his potions book. With a quickness that left Sirius no chance to remark on his odd comments, he proceeded to give him a quick review. Once he was satisfied that Black had a grip on past subjects, he moved onto their current curriculum.  
  
At the other end of the table, Lily sat down beside Septina and they watched the two boys for a few minutes. When it became obvious that no trouble was brewing between them, they started to read the books that Mrs. Pierce had found for them. "Now, this is interesting." Lily whispered after a while. When Sept looked at her, she pointed out the paragraph and read it quietly.  
  
"Historically speaking, the blood of   
  
the Pendragon is potent and seems to   
  
have the ability to shape the destiny   
  
of countries. This power can be used   
  
for good or ill and those who possess   
  
it are considered possible threats  
  
needing supervision. In the earlier   
  
days, there were many people in the   
  
clan of the Dragon. But today, finding   
  
a witch or wizard who is directly linked   
  
to the Pendragon bloodline is nearly   
  
impossible. In fact, this bloodline   
  
has become so hard to find, it has been   
  
declared extinct by a counsel of wizards.   
  
Among these wizards are such colleagues   
  
as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Lily paused her reading, exchanging shocked looks with Sept. "They sure had their hands in a lot of things."  
  
"That's for sure. What else does it say?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, the rest of it is written in German."  
  
"Let me." Accepting the book, she started to translate it, stumbling over the words only occasionally.  
  
"In an unprecedented move for an interview   
  
such as ours, Salazar agreed with everything   
  
that Godric had to say about their findings.   
  
This was the second such move on his part.   
  
Recently, these legendary rivals put aside   
  
their grudges before when they united with   
  
Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff to   
  
form the school we know today as Hogwarts   
  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When   
  
asked to explain his motives behind working   
  
with Gryffindor on both the school and this   
  
particular study of esoteric history, Slytherin   
  
only smiled. One is left to wonder what goes   
  
on behind that smile which is an unusual   
  
combination of innocence and menace.  
  
"We asked Gryffindor about working with the   
  
normally anti-social and devious Slytherin,   
  
he kindly replied that the world is made up   
  
of all kinds of people. He is also quoted as   
  
saying that it was Slytherin's driving   
  
ambition that allowed for the completion of   
  
their study on where the Pendragon bloodline   
  
had disappeared to. It was Salazar's dream   
  
to find out the truth. Without his extensive   
  
knowledge, we would have been lost.  
  
In response to this generous comment from his   
  
colleague, Slytherin snorted something about   
  
Gryffindor being a sentimental, old fool.   
  
Shaking his head in amusement by his attitude,   
  
Gryffindor took his partner and left, both   
  
claiming business back at the school that   
  
needed their attention.  
  
"Many feel that this report is the definitive   
  
answer to the questions many have asked about   
  
the whereabouts of the remnants of Avalon. This   
  
decision has also allayed some fears of other   
  
members of this community. Though Slytherin has   
  
scoffed at these fears. He has been quoted as   
  
saying to fear the motives of the Pendrgon is the   
  
stupidest of all the absurdities that exist in the   
  
world. It is not the Pendragons that present the   
  
danger, it is those who influence them that causes   
  
the problems. And who wants to argue with an   
  
accredited scholar like him?"  
  
"Avalon? As in Arthur's Avalon?" Septina asked, awed for perhaps the first time in her life.  
  
"Can't be." Lily denied, though a part of her jumped at the thought that there was the slightest possibility that she was connected to that place of myth and legends. There was another part of her that was saddened that people would see her as a threat. Caught between two extremes, either people hate me or they fear me. It was a depressing thought.  
  
She was trying to vocalize what her mind was trying to tell her. "But wasn't Arthur's family known as the Pendragon?"  
  
"Yeah." She slowly answered, wondering why Septina wasn't familiar with the Arthurian legend. Most people knew that story better than they knew their own names. "Septina, why don't you know the story of Arthur? And don't tell me its because you moved here a few years ago, that story is universal."  
  
To tell the truth or lie to her, she wondered. Finally, she decided to tell Lily a half-truth. "My mother was of the opinion that we should concern ourselves with reality and not stories hidden in the mists of time. Arthur is one of those things that has never been proven or disproven satisfactorily in mother's eyes. Consequently, we know almost nothing of him."  
  
"That is truly pathetic." Lily said. "But that isn't the whole story, is it?"  
  
"Don't ask me to tell you more. There is much that I can't put into words." Sept warned.  
  
"What else does it say?" Lily turned the subject right away. Sept was opening up more than she ever had and she didn't want to lose that.  
  
Skimming through the rest of the article, she sighed. "It's just more speculation on Avalon and the motives for Slytherin's actions. I think I'd like Salazar Slytherin. He's tough and no nonsense. Nice to know that some methods of journalism haven't changed. But at least we have something to go on."  
  
"Sept, are you looking on the bright side?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Lily Evans. I am merely stating a fact." The rest of the afternoon passed in silence as the two pairs worked. It wasn't until Mrs. Pierce rapped on the door that they realized the lateness of the hour. With a slight nod at the librarian, she and Lily wrote down the names of the books they'd want to look at again. "Same time tomorrow?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, hearing her question. "We have Quidditch practice tomorrow, Lily." He reminded her.  
  
"All right. Then I'll keep working on this, Sev can help me with some of these translations." She said, ignoring his groan. Taking the books, the four went out and saw James with Remus waiting outside the door for them. "Potter. Remus." She greeted them coolly before going to speak to Mrs. Pierce about borrowing some of the books.  
  
Severus was studying Remus closely. The other boy squirmed under those too-knowing black eyes. "I am surprised by your passable skills in potions. We'll set up another time, Black." Without another word, he joined his sister at the front desk.  
  
"Passable skills in potions." He mimicked. "What an arrogant jerk."  
  
The Slytherin suddenly looked at him, making him uncomfortably aware of how his word must have sounded. "I might say the same thing of you, Black." Pointedly reminding him of their earlier conversation. He and Sept nodded at Lily then left the room. Moving down the hall, Septina quickly told him what they had found in one of the books. "You're doing very well. Why do you need my help?"  
  
"Severus, my Latin in atrocious. While I can make out a few words, a whole document is beyond my meager skills." She was quiet. It had always bothered their mother that she couldn't handle the beautiful Latin tongue that was so intricate to their world.  
  
He didn't say anything, knowing there was nothing to say about it. Instead, he spoke of her earlier discovery. "Salazar Slytherin was in on this counsel? Do you have any theories as to why?"  
  
"Yes." Her head tilted to look over at him as they walked into the dining hall. "I think he knew more than he was telling. Old Salazar was an excellent card shark, there is no way he would do something like this without reason."  
  
"Then maybe the answer is among his journals." He said, sitting down. "We do have access to them, seeing that we are in his house."  
  
Her eyebrow raised in question. "Aren't they in parseltongue?"  
  
"Have you forgotten the translate spell we learned?"  
  
"You learned it. I was not allowed to because of my failure to grasp Latin." She was bitter.  
  
Black eyes widened, he felt angry with himself. "I never taught you? I can't believe that I forgot to."  
  
Septina head shook while she began to eat what was on her plate. "If I remember correctly, we had a few other things to occupy our minds. Mother was moving us, again."  
  
"That is no excuse. You have never allowed something like that to distract you from teaching me all you've learned." Now that he had started berating himself, Sev wasn't going to stop until he felt he had punished himself enough.  
  
"You can be such a masochist sometimes." She commented, biting into some capon.  
  
"I learned from the best."  
  
"Too right." She smiled.  
  
Potter & Crew:  
  
"Guys, its time for dinner." James reminded them, breaking into Sirius and Lily's thoughts. "And you can't afford to miss dinner in the hall again, Lily. Professor MacGonagal was really angry with you last night."  
  
She nodded, following after them. Remus slowed down to match his pace to hers, concerned. "Lily, is something wrong?"  
  
"Not really, Remus." She said, forcing herself out of her thoughts. "This project is just turning out to be more fascinating than I thought at first."  
  
"What is it about?" Remus asked.  
  
Lily looked at him, a little suspicious. "Are you doing this because you suspect Septina or Severus of plotting something against me like those two? Because if you do, I would appreciate it if you would just come right out and say it."  
  
"I don't." He quickly placated. "You just seem so distracted and we can't have that when you're on the pitch. I just thought you'd like to talk about it."  
  
"Remus, that's sweet. But I really have nothing to say at the moment." Together, they joined the other three members of their group.  
  
He looked doubtful but nodded his understanding. "Well, if you ever need to bend an ear, remember that I'm available."  
  
"Oh, James, sounds like you have some competition." Sirius joked.  
  
Though his friend blushed, he refused to rise to Siri's baiting. In his mind, Lily was still his friend, though he had begun to notice that she was a very attractive young woman. "How was your tutoring session with Snape? As horrible as you thought it would be?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad. And you can take that smug look off your face, Evans." He said, taking the change in conversation with surprising grace.  
  
Lily held her hands up in mock innocence. "I wasn't going to say anything."  
  
Sirius continued as though she hadn't spoken. "I admit that he wasn't as obnoxious as I thought he'd be. But there is still something weird about them."  
  
Shaking her head, Lily turned to talk to Peter. He was staring at something on the other side of the room with an almost morbid look on his face. Following the direction he was staring in, she felt chilled to realize that it was focused on the twins. "Peter, are you feeling well?"  
  
He jumped, eyes wide with fright and guilt at being caught. "What?"  
  
"I asked if you were well?" She repeated, feeling sorry that she'd scared him.  
  
"No. I did pretty badly on my last quiz." Peter explained, focusing on his food. He never did like it when he was the focus of those green eyes. They always seemed to pierce right through him and see through his facade.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lily murmured, wondering what quiz he spoke of. There were no classes that day, so how could he have gotten graded on one? Why are you being so suspicious? It's just Peter. "Don't worry about it. Quizzes merely help our teachers find out how we are doing so that they know what they need to work on."  
  
Peter wanted to hide from Lily. She was always so kind to him. "Yeah, you're right. I won't worry about it." With an effort, he attacked his food with enthusiasm.  
  
She smiled, then turned her attention to the twins. What was it about those two that changed her perception of things? Was she really getting in to deep with them? Glancing at them, she watched as they bickered and teased each other. They weren't perfect but they needed someone. A person who wasn't under the influence of Lucius or Narcissa. 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9:  
  
Summer Break:  
  
Septina finished packing her bags and miniaturized them, putting them in her pocket. She then walked into the common room, looking around for her brother. Rosier looked up when she walked in and she nodded at him. "Have you seen my brother?"  
  
The sixth year nodded, pointing towards the boys' dorm.   
  
"Thank you." Walking briskly up the stairs, she entered the room without knocking. "Are you done?"  
  
"Give me a moment." He snapped, glaring at her. "I had a little problem with Lucius." Flinging down his formal Slytherin robe, he sat down heavily on the bed.  
  
"He's still behaving like a scorned lover?" She asked, picking the robe up and smoothing it before folding it neatly for packing.  
  
"Yes." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Why doesn't he get over it already?"  
  
"Because he's Lucius. He was raised to serve someone like Voldemort. You know his family would consider it a great honor to be in the company of him." She said, tossing a scarf at him. "Get up and help me, you oaf."  
  
Sighing again, he rose and handed her his items. "What are we going to do about him?"  
  
"What can we do? No matter what we do, he will always be Lucius." It was a calm, reasonable reply that said more by its brevity.  
  
It wasn't what Sev wanted to hear at that moment though. "That isn't good enough. If we don't do something and soon, he will."  
  
And that was a most frightening thought. Lucius had a lot of clout in their world and lately he'd been hanging out with a rougher crowd of Slytherins. He'd been distant and unapproachable. Both twins had begun to feel the sting of his scorn. And the Slytherins had begun to follow his lead and withdraw from them. There was a disdain in their eyes and actions that hadn't existed before.  
  
It wasn't obvious to outside eyes but there was a chill in the house now. "Sev, calm down. We have all summer to come up with a way to retaliate. Lucius won't come out and hurt us until he knows he'll get what he wants."  
  
Shrinking his stuff down, he pocketed it. "It's his obtaining it that worries me, Sept. Voldemort would love someone like him working on his side. And Lucius has more power to betray us than anyone else." He stated, frustrated because what she said made sense.  
  
Their cousin may be head strong and spoiled but he was not a fool. He would not take a definite stand against them until he had attained what he wanted. And then only if he knew that he would not lose that which he coveted.  
  
Quietly, they walked out into the yard. "Hey, you two. I wondered when you were going to show up."  
  
Startled, they looked around, they saw that the voice belonged to their only real friend. Walking over to her, Sev nodded, "See you next term, Lily."  
  
"Are you sure you two won't ride with us?" She asked, sounding a little sad.  
  
"Lil, we've already told you, we're not taking the train. We're being met in Hogsmead." Sev shifted from one foot to the other restlessly. Something was wrong, he could feel it.  
  
Lily nodded slowly. "That's right. They allow that?"  
  
With an innocent expression on his face, the question went unanswered. Lily shivered, feeling the answer in that look. The trio stood in silence for a while before Septina moved, breaking the mood.  
  
"Be seeing you, Lil." She waved and the duo went off, being careful to avoid further detection. Once they were clear of the school and well on their way, she glanced up at him. "What ever made you decide to say nothing? And with such a look on you face?"  
  
He slowed his steps, falling behind her. They stopped, staring at each other. "In all honesty, I don't know. There's something about Lily that compels me to speak the truth. Since we can't always do that, I remain silent."  
  
"I find that implied threats work better than saying the words." She studied him, idly noticing that his features were changing. They were losing the softness and becoming more sharp and angular. "I see. Are you falling for her?"  
  
"No!" He started walking away from her quickly. Then he stopped, turning around to face her. "At least, I don't think I am. What do you think?"  
  
She was quiet as they walked, thinking about her answer. "If the conventional signs of a person in love are accurate, then I would say no because you had them before you met her."  
  
"Sept, this isn't helping." He said.  
  
"Well, I am sorry. But I don't know. I may be your mirror image but I am not you." They were silent, listening to the sounds around them. "Do you think about her a lot?"  
  
"Not really. I think about her when she's around. But other than that, she doesn't enter my mind that much." They cleared the woods and walked down one of the streets. "Don't get me wrong, I do care about her. I just don't obsess about her."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
They walked into a small establishment that was hidden in a little corner of the town. "How are you doing, Daffodil?" He asked the proprietor when she looked up at them from her desk.  
  
"Mr. Snape, Miss. Snape." She greeted them with a smile. "I do very well, thank you. Your normal rooms are ready. Will you be needing anything else?"  
  
"Not right now, thanks, Daf. We'll let you know if anything comes up." He replied, tipping her over her quiet protests. Together they walked into the room and took off their coats, hanging them on the coat rack in the corner. He sat down in a chair, crossing his legs at the ankles. "I'm not sure, sis. I just have the feeling that something is wrong with Lily. You must have seen that she wasn't too thrilled about going home." He finally answered her question.  
  
The dark head slowly bowed in acknowledgment of his words. "She's not our problem now, Sev."  
  
"I realize that." He was tense, the feeling wouldn't go away. It just settled inside his gut to stay.  
  
She sat down on the footstool, studying him again. "Then let it go. If something is truly bothering her, she'll tell Potter."  
  
"Maybe." He was not as sure as he'd like to be, even if he saw the logic in her words. Deep down, he knew she wasn't as sure as she'd like him to believe. Shaking off the melancholic mood, he smiled. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"More than ready. I have been aching for this trip to begin for a long time." The tones in her voice shifted. "And I cannot wait for these blasted changes to be finished. They are ruining my indomitable facade."  
  
"At least your voice doesn't crack. You experience only minor discomfort. Try being me." He shot back. "And try putting someone down, only to have your voice squeak! It is most humiliating."  
  
"I can just imagine." Dead pan.  
  
"I'm sure you can." They smirked at each other, then started their summer course work.  
  
Suddenly, she spoke into the stillness of the room. "Listen to this:  
  
Divination is the serious   
  
study of the stars and   
  
their influence in our   
  
lives. As this coming   
  
year progresses, we will   
  
learn how they work and   
  
why our true star sign   
  
develops our fates."   
  
She snorted. "Does she actually believe such tripe?"  
  
"From all I've heard of her, I would have to answer in the affirmative." Severus was calm as he studied her scornful face. Like Septina had earlier, he noticed the changes in her features. "And she expects all of her students to be show the same dedication."  
  
"Oh, of all the luck." She glared at the paper, unconcerned when it began to burn. "That's how I feel about such garbage. It isn't even worth the cost of the paper it's written on."  
  
Sev quickly put out the flames and restored the paper. "You can't be setting your work ablaze." He pointed out reasonably. "If it really bothers you so much, why not withdrawal from the class?"  
  
That earned him a scornful look. "And let the Gryffindors think that I couldn't handle this class? I think not."  
  
"Then toughen up." He was blunt.  
  
With a huffy sigh, she went back to work. It was quite late when they finished their work. Severus stretched and gathered up the work, placing a lock and binding spell on it. "I'll give these to Daffodil for safe keeping."  
  
She nodded. It had been their custom to leave their stuff here over the summer holidays. Daffodil was a trusted companion of their father's, though there was something unsettling about her.  
  
When he returned, she was curled up in front of the windows. Resting on her lap was a book their mother had sent them to study. She felt that the school wasn't challenging them enough and had decided to give them more study work. Her brow was puckered in confusion over something she was reading.  
  
"May I offer my assistance?" He asked quietly, not wanting to startle her. He'd been watching her struggle for a while and was worried about it. Their mother was stricter with Septina than she was with him.  
  
"It's this blasted Latin passage!" Slamming the book down, she paced the room restlessly. "Mother requires a 2 scroll report on it."  
  
Picking up the book, he perused it with a frown. A 2 scroll paragraph on this? Sounds like mother is setting someone up for a fall, he thought. Anger shot through him at the through and he barked at her. "Sit down, Miss. Snape."  
  
Startled, she dropped onto the couch. Dark eyes focused on him as he began to lecture her.  
  
"You have decided to pursue one of the world's most complex languages. It is a tough language and highly lyrical. Now, I want you to clear your mind of all thoughts. Listen to me. Focus on me alone. Until I release you, your mind and soul are mine. I will teach this language to you and you will understand it. You will be able to speak it. You will be able to translate it. Before this night is done, this passage will be a small pittance in your vast store of the Latin tongue. Unless you are becoming as useless as a Gryffindor. In which case, I suggest you request a transfer from Slytherin."  
  
He was not joking. Verbs, nouns, tenses, and other things were flung at her in lightening rapidity.  
  
She responded, paling when he snapped at her for an error. Flushing with pride when she earned his meager praise. Whenever she started to droop, to lose her energy, he got in her face and made her angry. Her feelings carried her through the increasingly difficult lesson. In her mind, he had become the enemy. He was no longer her brother-he was a vicious, sarcastic, biting, sadist.  
  
Daffodil suddenly knocked on the door and peered around it. "Light's out, you two." Her lively blue eyes watched them curiously. Her rose pink hair was pulled up under a night cap.  
  
"Give us a few more minutes." He asked.  
  
"Just five more." She agreed, closing the door behind her.  
  
Once the door had closed, he shoved the book into her hands. "Read this if you can, lazy girl. Or get out of Slytherin." It was a definite challenge.  
  
Taking it from him, she looked at him defiantly. In as clear and confident a voice as she could muster, she did what he commanded-perfectly. "Well?" She snapped, slamming the book shut.  
  
"10 points to Slytherin. I was beginning to fear you really were turning into a Gryffindor." He smirked, faking a shudder at the thought. "Bed time, Sept."  
  
"You really are evil, Severus." She commented, reluctantly smiling at him. "Good night, heir to father's evil."  
  
"Perish the thought."  
  
After spending a few days in Hogsmead, the duo left the small building to finish gathering supplies for their trip. Sev suddenly felt a strong pull towards the opposite part of town-what some had begun to consider Voldemort's. "Be careful, Sev." She said as they parted in front of a bookstore.  
  
He nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Septina found a corner in the shop and curled up in one of the big chairs. With a large book of flowers on her lap as a cover, she looked down and closed her eyes, pulling inside herself. Using her inner eye, she searched for her brother. Under normal circumstances, she never would've done this without feeling guilty. But ever since Voldemort had entered their lives forcefully, the old standard no longer fit.  
  
It was hazy and unclear around the edges first, giving her a head-ache. Taking deep breathes, she forced herself to focus on the dark head of her brother. He was moving with a definite purpose towards one of the darker corners of town. A gasp escaped as she suddenly saw who he had been seeking, destroying her concentration and the vision.  
  
It couldn't be, she thought in disbelief. Blinking rapidly, she glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her distraction. With relief, she saw that no one was paying her the slightest attention and chewed on a fingernail nervously. Once she realized what she was doing, her fingers were hidden from sight.  
  
Closing her eyes again, she relaxed into the comfortable darkness for a moment. After regaining her strength, she sought out her brother and the one he sought again.  
  
Severus:  
  
The dark haired youth made his way swiftly through the crowd, following the pull. As he drew closer to the seedier districts, he felt the agony growing stronger. With relief, he also felt his sister's presence with him. He shook of the hands that tried to reach for him, focusing only on the one who'd been calling out to him.  
  
Reaching out very gently, he touched the shaking shoulder. Only to jerk back in surprise when emerald eyes met his. The connection with his sister dropped at the same moment. In seconds, he was bereft of all feeling. "Lily?" He spoke softly, reaching out again.  
  
Her dirty hand grabbed his, pleading in those eyes. Without question, he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his cloak around her. His arm lay across her shoulders and he turned her carefully towards the opening of the alleyway. "Come on." They started to walk away, her relaxing under his protective arm.  
  
A dirty hand grabbed onto him and yanked. "That's my property you have there." Severus found himself looking up into very angry gray eyes. The man was taller than he by a foot and had more muscle than he did.  
  
"Oh, really?" He felt his sister return and give his voice strength. The words were full of leashed menace. "I was under the impression that she was a student of Hogwarts." Casually, he shrugged off the hand and caught it with his own, squeezing it hard enough to break the bones.  
  
The man flushed angrily. "You smart mouthed kid. Who do you think you are?"  
  
"That is none of your dubious business." It was a collected, calm response. A fist flew at him and he caught it with his free hand, releasing the other one. In one swift move, he bent and flipped the man over his body. Then he placed his boot against the throat. "Give me one reason I shouldn't crush the life out of you."  
  
His captive was shaking in fear and Severus relished the results of his labor. Adding just a tad of pressure against his throat, he whispered to him. "Just one." It was a malicious challenge, almost impossible to meet and they both knew it.  
  
Lily stood transfixed, huddled in his cloak. This was a side to Severus she'd never seen. The evil side that Sirius and James had warned her about. She hadn't believed it-hadn't wanted to believe that it existed. Even now, she was trying to rationalize it away. He wasn't bad. If he was, he would not give that scum a chance to keep his life.  
  
A part of her wished he'd just kill the man and she hated herself for it. This was no game, there was no changing it if he did. There was a man's life at stake. It scared her that she wanted him to die, that she didn't care if he died. She looked at her friend, chilled by the cold look on his face. All she wanted was to be somewhere safe and to get clean.  
  
Unable to hold back any longer, a cry escaped her.  
  
Severus didn't break away from the man, though he was worried about her. He wouldn't give him the chance to attack him. Only after whispering a spell to erase the man's memory and bind him until they could get away, did he move towards Lily. A gentle hand moved under her elbow and guided her away from the scene and out into the sunlight.  
  
Septina was waiting for them and she moved to Lily's other side. Sneaking into Daffodil's was no easy feat, but somehow they managed it. While Lily was taking a bath, Severus told her what happened to the man.  
  
"You just left him? I would have turned him into a woman and made him experience the hell he put her through." She punched the pillow viciously.  
  
"If there had been a way to do it without leaving my signature, I would have."   
  
"Well, it's done now." She sighed, rubbing her head. "What are we going to do about her? Daffodil can't know, she'd tell father."  
  
Severus thought, glancing at her nails to see that they were chewed away. "We could always sneak into Hogwarts. The Baron owes us a few favors."  
  
"Sev, every time we set foot upon Hogwarts, Fawkes knows about it. She always comes out to greet you and sticks around. Then we have an impossible time getting her to leave."  
  
"You come up with a plan then."  
  
"I'm sorry to be such trouble. I should go." She was looking better after her shower, though she was still pale. On shaky legs, she walked towards the door.  
  
"Sit down, Lily Evans." Severus ordered, though he was startled by her appearance. "Trouble from you is something we don't mind."  
  
She sat down by him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming for me."  
  
"You're welcome." He said, running his hand through her tangled hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not much to tell. I got off the train and he was with Narcissa. She pointed towards me, I started to run. I don't know where I thought I could go, I just knew I had to get away. But Lucius was waiting with his friends. They grabbed me and held me until that guy came for me. That's how I ended up here." She choked, hiding in his shoulder.  
  
"Lily, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Septina knelt down and turned Lily's face towards hers with careful hands. "No matter what happened, it isn't your fault. The fault lies with others, you are innocent in all of this. There was nothing you could've done that you didn't do."  
  
Though Lily's head nodded, she didn't believe her. What happened had to be her fault. If she'd been stronger or faster, it never would've happened.  
  
Severus rested his hands on her shoulders, talking in the same soft voice his sister used. "I know you can't bring yourself to accept the truth, but you are not at fault. Don't blame yourself. They are the guilty ones, not you."  
  
Lily was quiet, but she let them continue to hold her.  
  
Finally, Septina asked. "Shall we write and ask your parents to come for you?"  
  
"They're on a business trip."  
  
"Your sister? Or maybe the Potters?"  
  
"She's away with her boyfriend." She studied her hands. "I don't want to bother James. He's been acting odd around me lately."  
  
He's acting like a man who really likes you, Lil. Can't you see that? Severus thought idly. "What about contacting Remus or Peter?"  
  
"We're not close enough for me to stay with them during the summer holidays." She was reluctant.  
  
"Then were you planning on staying with the Blacks?" Septina asked, careful to keep the disgust from her voice.  
  
"No. I was planning to stay with you guys." She was quiet. "My parents had given their okay on the plan before I knew that you had other plans."  
  
"I see. Why didn't you tell us about this?"  
  
She finally looked at them. "I was going to, Sept. But then you told me what you were doing and I couldn't."  
  
"Lily, we would have made alternate arrangements. You are welcome to join us in Cair Anuach."  
  
"We just have to find a way to get you there safely." Severus added. "Coming back won't be a problem as we have other plans."  
  
"Why don't I take her through now, then come back and we'll go together in front of Daffodil? If she asks, we'll say that I went through to take some of our supplies through so our trip will be safer."  
  
Severus examined the plan for any flaws, smiling when he found none. "That will work."  
  
Almost without her knowing how it had happened, Lily found herself traveling through air waves with the Slytherin girl. They touched down on a little hill in front of a middle sized cottage. "Do you have your things or should Severus get them?"  
  
For the first time, Lily smiled. "I have them right here." She picked up an ugly necklace and shook it, giggling as it jangled. "Before I boarded the train, I shrunk my things. This wasn't taken because they thought it wasn't good for anything."  
  
"Clever." Septina complimented her. "Go on in. We'll be here shortly. And don't worry, Lil, nothing can harm you here. Nothing." The last word was emphasized. Then she was gone.  
  
When Daffodil came into the room, she studied the two through suspicious eyes. "I thought you weren't supposed to do that without supervision."  
  
"We aren't. I watched as Septina went ahead to drop off some of our things so the travel would be less dangerous." Severus answered, gesturing around the room. While before the room had a lot of their things, now there was a small amount of supplies. "We didn't want to risk any miscalculations on this trip, what with our changes occurring at inopportune times."  
  
"If you say so." She was still suspicious but let it slide, for the moment. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
They nodded and placed the rest of their things in their travel robes. "Make sure you close the window behind us and destroy our trail once we're clear."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Snape. Don't I always?" She asked rhetorically, an ironic smile on her face. She watched as the duo departed with a sigh. "Forever running from your paths, why won't you give in?" It was said softly, then she did as he'd asked.  
  
"They wouldn't be my children if they did that." Sauron said, appearing behind them. "Daffodil, you have honored their request for anonymity, haven't you?"  
  
"I have, lord." She bowed and stayed there until he raised her.  
  
He gave her a rare smile. "I appreciate that. They deserve it."  
  
"What about the girl?" She asked.  
  
"I find her to be immaterial. She does them no harm." He answered. "I must be going back soon. The pull has gotten stronger."  
  
"I have felt it as well. I fear what it means for you."  
  
He turned to face her, the knowledge of it resting in his eyes. "It means my death."  
  
"Then why go?"  
  
"Because I will become more powerful in death than I ever was in life." He turned and began to walk away. "Tea? I need my strength before I talk to the mother of my children."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
***  
  
Voldemort tensed, feeling the change in the air. He shivered in reaction to it even as he welcomed it with open arms.  
  
***  
  
"All right, Fawkes. You were right about them. Happy?" Albus asked, waving his wand over the mirror he'd been watching them through.  
  
The phoenix chirped happily in his ear.  
  
"I just wish I knew where they had gone. There's something about all of this that I do not like." He stroked the feathers softly, feeling the peace enter his body. "At least, Lily's safe."  
  
***  
  
The twins sighed happily as they landed, taking a moment to enjoy the peace in the air. After turning around a few times to enjoy the view, they walked into their home. The fire was going and Lily was sitting on a chair in front of it.  
  
"Hi." She blinked up at them sleepily. Already the place was working its magic upon her soul.  
  
"I see you've made yourself at home." It was quietly sarcastic. Severus pulled off his jacket and accepted Septina's, hanging them in the closet by the front door.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing." He responded, smiling at her. "This place is too peaceful to indulge in the petty warfare that happens at school."  
  
"And we plan to enjoy this time." Septina added, walking into the kitchen.  
  
Outside the storm clouds gathered around the community of wizards. But those in the cottage, while aware of the coming darkness, relaxed in the sheltered area. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10:  
  
Before Sixth Year:  
  
"You mentioned that you had alternate travel plans for the homeward journey. What are they?" She asked as they cleaned.  
  
"Flying on our brooms." Severus answered from inside the fireplace, his voice eerie sounding. At the moment, he was cleaning out the excess floo powder that mixed in with the soot. He planned to extract the powder from soot and use it to make a cleaner powder, one that left no traces behind.  
  
"Why didn't you do that before?" Lily asked, extending the sheet to allow for more of the odd mixture.  
  
Septina was sitting on a branch outside and moved until she was hanging upside down. "Haven't you heard? The teachers and faculty members are to ride with us on the way to Hogwarts. If we traveled by broom all the time, we'd get caught."  
  
"They've never ridden with us before." Lily mused. "Why are they now? Voldemort." She finished her own question.  
  
"Who else?" The outside windows cleaned to her satisfaction, she flipped over and landed on her butt on the ground. "Ow. A cat I'll never be." She moaned as she stood up. Going into the shed at the back of the house, she got out their travel brooms.  
  
Soon the house was locked up tight and all their stuff was packed away or sent to the hotel they were spending the night in. "There's only two brooms." Lily said.  
  
Severus nodded and Septina moved behind him. "Haven't you ever seen travel brooms?" She shook her head. "They're tougher and can carry more weight than other brooms."  
  
"Are you insinuating something?" His sister asked, mock angrily.  
  
Lily giggled as Severus assumed a 'why me' expression. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Don't give me that. I heard you quite clearly." She smacked him. "You think I've put on some weight."  
  
"Well, you did have three helpings of dinner last night." He bit his lip to trap the laughter that was bubbling up inside.  
  
"Just for that, you're not getting a tip, driver." She sounded haughty. Amidst laughter, the trio took off for London. They had originally intended to stay in muggle London but decided against it when a vision of waiting danger hit Septina. It was the first, but not the only time, Lily had ever witnessed her visions. Once they had touched down, Lily made sure that she was completely covered with her cloak. It wouldn't do to have come so far unmolested and lose in all in a glance.  
  
In a little corner of town was a small, but respectable inn. They made their way over and walked in, staying in the shadows. Severus walked up to the front desk and spoke quietly to the half-giant that waited there. He received the keys with a smile and tipped the man to keep quiet. A subtle jerk of his head and the girls moved towards him and down the hall.  
  
"A word, if I may." A voice from an office called softly.  
  
With a cautious glance, Sev handed his sister their purse. She nodded, moving towards one of the windows with Lily. "Yes?"  
  
Serious brown eyes met his, the boy relaxed as he recognized an old family retainer. They joined him in his office but gave no introductions.  
  
"There's been some talk of trouble around town. Some of the estates have been targeted, even attacked, but no one knows for sure who is responsible. The Potter and Malfoy families are here. I wouldn't have warned you but I heard there's bad blood between you and your cousin."  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Ben." He didn't give him any details and Ben didn't ask for any. "Don't let my cousin know we're here."  
  
The old man nodded and went to his book case, twisting a knob on one of the drawers. "I thought you'd be wanting the special, sir." He led them down the passageway and opened the door into a suite on the ground floor. "One of those keys is for the door into the hall. The other will unlock the door hidden between those windows."  
  
Severus took a turn around, then turned to face him. "This suits our needs perfectly. Thank you."  
  
"Have a pleasant night." Ben bowed and left.  
  
"Very regal." Lily teased, slipping off the cloak. Septina knelt by the fire and lit it. The redhead wandered around the room and stopped suddenly. On a table, in one of the corners, a meal had been prepared for them-set for three. "I didn't think you ordered anything."  
  
"I didn't." Severus withdrew his wand, indicating that Lily do the same.  
  
Septina rose and approached the table cautiously. A note rested at the edge of the table and she picked it up, reading it. "It's from father."  
  
"You're joking." He crossed the room and took the note from her hands. "Insights?"  
  
Using her inner eye, she studied the note and table carefully. His essence was imprinted upon everything. "This is from him. But why is he doing this?"  
  
Severus was silent during the meal, thinking over her question. "It's his way of telling us good-bye."  
  
"He's answered the call and gone home then."  
  
"But he intends to return." He finished for her.  
  
Septina finished her drink and held the glass, twisting it in circles. There was an eerie calm about her that worried her brother. She was only like this when she was disconnecting. "He won't."  
  
"I know." Sev answered, knowing he couldn't let her turn herself off. He took the glass from her hand and put it down, holding her hands. "We'll survive."  
  
Lily knew better than to ask them about their father. During her stay, she had tried and been given a few, brief answers. The one thing she knew for sure was that they loved their father even as they feared him. It wasn't hard to figure out the fear. She had seen his brutality with her own eyes. It was the love she had a hard time wrapping her mind around.  
  
"I'm turning in. Night, Lil, Sev." She got up slowly and went into one of the rooms.  
  
Lily called after her. "I'll join you in a minute." Septina nodded tiredly and closed the door behind her. The redhead watched Sev for a moment, wondering about his pensive expression. "Are you all right?"  
  
He blinked in surprise, not realizing that she was still in the room. "I will be in a while."  
  
"Anything I can do?" She asked, standing up and squeezing his shoulder.  
  
"Just keep yourself safe and your powers hidden." His hand rested on hers for a moment.  
  
"I'll always be here for you." She whispered in response to his unspoken plea.  
  
Dark eyes clashed with emerald green with almost physical force. "I wouldn't ask you to do so."  
  
Leaning close, she ran a hand through his hair, tucking it behind his ear. "I don't expect you to." She pulled back with a smile at his thunderstruck expression. "And I can do no less when that is what you've promised me. Good night, Sev."  
  
With those words, she left him alone with his jumbled thoughts.  
  
Septina was lying on the bed when the Gryffindor entered the room. "Are you playing with my brother, Lily?"  
  
"No. I promise you. I think I may be falling in love with him."  
  
"Don't confuse gratitude with love, Lily." Sept cautioned. "I will not allow you to hurt my brother while you try to figure out your emotions."  
  
Lily sat down on the bed, staring out the window. "If anyone gets hurt, it'll be me."  
  
"You don't know that." The Slytherin was now trying to comfort her friend.  
  
She lay back and closed her eyes, feeling the tears gather in them. "I am afraid that I do. Night."  
  
There was a finality in her voice that Septina respected. Though she was deeply afraid for her friend, she wouldn't push. Lily had backed off for them, could she repay the favor by pushing when she obviously didn't want to speak?  
  
In the morning, they used the passage way to leave and go to Platform nine and three quarters. It was only then that James Potter saw them. Pushing his way through the crowd, he spoke to Lily urgently, worry in his blue eyes. "Lily, I was so worried about you. Why didn't you answer any of my owls?" He glared at the twins, as though they were behind it all.  
  
"James, I was away from home and didn't receive any of your letters." Lily explained, hitting his shoulder lightly. "And stop glaring at them, it isn't their fault. Merlyn, one would think you were jealous of Severus."  
  
That caused both men to snort for very different reasons. "As touching as all this is, we should get inside before Narcissa or Lucius spots us." Septina said, subtly nudging her brother and pointing towards their old friends.  
  
Though Lily paled, she calmly led the way into the train. "I will be sitting with the twins, James." It was quiet, but firm.  
  
"I'll join you." He said, ignoring the grumbling. "Honestly, Lily, I haven't seen you or heard from you all summer, I missed you."  
  
With an enforced casual shrug, the four got comfortable in one of the compartments. It was no surprise when they were joined by the other three Gryffindors. Barley managing to hold in screams of frustration, Lily used all her charm to keep the conversation flowing.  
  
Sev tensed and excused himself. He made his way down the passage towards one of the more secluded areas. As he had expected, Lucius was just emerging form one of the rooms. His hand rested on his shoulder and he pinned him against the wall. "Hello, cousin. I've got a few words for you."  
  
"And they would be?" Lucius sneered, trying to regain his equilibrium.  
  
"Simple. Voldemort does not appreciate you going after Lily Evans."  
  
He snorted. "I am supposed to believe that the dark lord has an interest in that mudblood. What kind of fool do you take me for?"  
  
"I'm not sure. What kind are you?" It was rhetoric. "But let me ask you this, do you really want to take the chance that I'm lying?"  
  
"What proof have I that you're not?" Lucius demanded.  
  
"You can take my word." Severs let go and started to walk down the hall, pausing to look back at him challengingly. "Or you can believe in my sister's vision."  
  
Lucius watched him go. A mixture of fear and rage boiled within his breast. A hand grabbed his, startling him from his thoughts. He looked around and saw Peter there. "What do you want, twit?"  
  
"I'd believe him, sir." Peter whispered, glancing around furtively. "Master was most displeased to have Lily leave his sight."  
  
Lucius stared at him, feeling a strong presence surround Pettigrew. "What master of yours should I care about?" He bluffed, unwilling to believe that this wimp had been chosen and not him.  
  
"The one you desire to serve. He is watching you." Peter said, revealing the mark on his arm. "He is most interested in you. You could bring a lot to him. But he is uncertain that you would serve him well. That you would be his alone, body and soul."  
  
"Tell me more, my friend." Lucius led him into his compartment and introduced him. "I'm sure you all know Peter Pettigrew. He has something he'd like to show us."  
  
Peter once more showed his mark, reveling in the attention he received. The Slytherins sat up and took notice of him, they listened to him. It was quite heady for the Gryffindor who was used to the background.  
  
Other than that, the ride was uneventful. As Professor MacGonagal later told Dumbledore. "It was odd. The stillness was frightful, like the calm before a storm. It almost felt like an omen."  
  
"Of what, Professor?"  
  
"Things to come. I see the signs of a great gathering. Those dark times are coming again."  
  
"As they must. Every generation has its own demons to fight, as we did." He reminded her. "We will not be here forever. We cannot continue to hold their hands."  
  
"I know, Albus. But I won't stop fearing for them." Minerva tartly responded to cover the tightness that gripped her heart. Albus was silent in his agreement.  
  
Opening Feast:  
  
"Welcome, students to another year. A year which brings about changes in our lives. Allow me to present Professor Kryton, she will teach charms in place of our dear Professor Flitwick. And this is Professor Ecklebury, who will be teaching potions, he will also serve as the Head of Slytherin house while here. Please, make them, and their visiting students, feel welcomed.  
  
"Now, as you know the Forbidden Forest is off limits to the students. Be especially careful as this is a significant time in the lives of the creatures who dwell there. It has also been suggested that efforts be made to bring our houses closer together. So, as more students are staying here over the holidays, they will be required to participate in a school play which will be announced at a later date.  
  
"Let the feast begin." He ended over the groans of various students.  
  
Septina and Severus exchanged horrified looks before glancing up when a hand rested on each of their shoulders. "If it isn't our school's old teachers pets. Still following the pull of their leash?"  
  
"Karkaroff." Septina coolly said, shaking off his hand.  
  
Severus moved closer to his sister, clearing a spot for the Durmstang student. "What are you doing here? I thought your father disapproved of Hogwarts?"  
  
"My father would disapprove of anything that had me intermingling with the common herd. But his...connections rather insisted that I come. He was also reassured when he found out that you two were here. So, here I am." He smiled, trying to catch their eyes.  
  
"Connections?" Sev prodded, nodding to old acquaintances from Durmstrang.  
  
"The Great One is rising." Karkaroff said, heaping food onto his empty plate.  
  
Septina nodded, "So we've heard." Her hand stopped its movement before it covered the mark. "Is he having much success in the greater wizarding world?"  
  
Karkaroff finished his mouthful. "He's having more success because there is no Dumbledore to stop him."  
  
"And this really isn't proper dinner conversation." A voice whispered. "Even among such...faithful followers." Professor Ecklebury was there, resting a hand on Septina's left arm, just above the mark.  
  
It reacted to his touch instantly. She felt it run through her, hot and burning. Pain badgered her mind as vision dulled as he stroked lightly. Chills raced along her tightening nerves. Severus could only watch helplessly as his sister was besieged by sensation. For some reason, he was blocked from the pain.  
  
"I do look forward to being your Head of House. Do feel free to become a part of my life. I do not mind being disturbed by my pupils in the least." Withdrawing his hand slowly, his smile was coldly charmingly. "I assure you, I'm quite harmless. Why don't the three of us take a few minutes to get to know each other, hmmm? Professor Figg has told me so much about you."  
  
Unable to do anything else, she slowly rose to her feet, hunger forgotten. She followed his lead willingly enough, though in the back of her mind, warning bells were sounding. Severus joined them, albeit he was more wary. No matter, they would both learn of the change in the guard and would obey only one voice.  
  
They entered his office, struck by the starkness of the room. There was no trace of potions in the air and practically no furniture, save a desk and two chairs. And a large mirror along the far wall. He sat on the edge of his desk, waving his hand around. "Please, be comfortable here. I mean you no harm."  
  
"What do you intend then, sir?" Severus asked, watching the teacher as he manipulated his sister's movements. Until he knew what the man was up to, he couldn't risk endangering her.  
  
His question went unanswered as Ecklebury watched Septina. The boy had been measured and found worthy beyond belief. Would the girl prove as useful? A glance up saw that she was right were he intended her to be-in front of the mirror. He hungrily licked his lips when a light from the mirror shadowed her, encased her in its light.  
  
Dark eyes became unfocused, staring at the images that played before her. No sudden movements alerted Sev but the increase of pain gripped him. Shaking it off, he moved towards her. "Hold your ground, boy." A harsh voice commanded. Instantly, he froze.  
  
Pale lips opened and Sev braced himself-even as Ecklebury seemed to greet it. Instead of a scream of anguish, words of entreaty poured forth:  
  
"From time immortal,  
  
Across binding chains,  
  
I summon thee!  
  
Dark as night,  
  
Hard as light,  
  
Long imprisoned,  
  
I set thee free!  
  
Come to us!  
  
I command thee!  
  
Come!"  
  
The mirror shattered. Glass flew everywhere. A mist broke free and entered the room. Freed from his paralysis, he pushed his sister to the ground. The shade passed over their heads with an exultant cry, escaping into the darkening night.  
  
"Excellent." Ecklebury applauded. "The Dark Lord thanks you for giving him the second. Go. And say nothing of what has transpired."  
  
***  
  
Professor MacGonagal watched the twins follow Professor Ecklebury out of the room. There was something different about him. With a frown on her face, she turned to Albus. "You shouldn't let them go. An evil wind blows around that man."  
  
"What reason would I give for stopping him? He is their new head, Minerva."  
  
"You're the Headmaster. You don't need to give reasons." When that had no effect, she said bitterly. "I sometimes think you follow the rules a bit to closely and ignore the welfare of the students."  
  
A twinkle entered his eyes. "But, my dear professor, I thought you felt I shouldn't worry about them."  
  
"I changed my mind." She was tense. "They have been of enormous help to Sirius. And, you were right, they are children."  
  
"What will be, will be."  
  
"And sometimes what isn't to be, happens anyway."  
  
Professor MacGonagal wasn't the only one who worried about them. At the Gryffindor table, Lily picked at her food and watched intently as the twins left. There was something almost dreamlike about Septina's movements. And Severus looked ill at ease. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Lily, I hate to disturb you, but I think Narcissa wants your attention." Molly said.  
  
Looking over at the other end of the Slytherin table, she saw Narcissa. Bowing her head in acknowledgment, she continued to stare at her.  
  
Narcissa was fuming. She thought that she'd finally gotten rid of that wretched mudblood and yet, there she was. Sitting calm and looking as though she didn't have a care in the world. And now she'd been told, by Lucius, that Voldemort was interested in the girl. She was now off limits. Well, she decided, I'll have to corner Septina and find out if the rumors were true. She sneered at Lily.  
  
Green eyes rolled in exasperation. Without thought, she caused a bowl of hot soup to drop into her lap. Narcissa shrieked and jumped up. Her friends gathered around her solicitously. She glared at the Gryffindor girl. "I don't know how you did that, Evans, but when I find out, you'll pay."  
  
"Miss Alway, I know that you are upset by this unfortunate accident but there is no reason to threaten a student. I'm afraid that you must come with me." Professor Dumbledore made his was over to her and escorted her out of the silent hall.  
  
James studied Lily's shocked face. "Isn't that odd? I've never known house elves to be so careless."  
  
"Neither have I unless...did you have something to do with that, Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius grinned wickedly. "And, if you did, could you teach me?"  
  
"Really, guys, I don't know were you came up with such an idea. My wand is packed. I am just as appalled as you." Lily said, smiling innocently. "But it was funny, in a rather pitiful way." Mentally she was berating herself for dropping her guard. Can't wait to see their reactions if they knew it really was me, she thought.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Sirius looked heartbroken. "Oh, well. I suppose it wouldn't have worked for me anyway."  
  
But Lily could tell James didn't believe her. That's his problem, she thought rebelliously. I am not going to live my life based on what he thinks I should be.  
  
Later that night, Septina crept into her brother's dorm room. "Sev?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did I do?" She asked, sitting down at the foot of his bed. They didn't fear being caught, everyone was used to their nocturnal habits. It was generally agreed that a silencing spell be placed around his bed because they would often talk about her visions.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Some. My mark burned. There was shattered glass. I set something free."  
  
He nodded, holding out his arms. She huddled near his warmth, feeling protected.  
  
"What did I set free?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She looked up at him. "Are you going to go to Voldemort?"  
  
"I must. He's the only one who seems to know what is happening."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
He nodded, shifting slightly so that she had some more room on the bed. "Night."  
  
"Night." She was silent. "Sev?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I was tricked as well." He sighed.  
  
"I should have known."  
  
"How could you? He caught us at a vulnerable time." 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11:  
  
Gryffindor Dorm:  
  
"Lily." A soft voice called to the sleeping body. "Wake up, child. I must speak to you."  
  
The eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening slowly, then widening in shock at the sight that greeted her. At the foot of her bed, floating gracefully in the air, was a tall, elegant woman with generous curves and laughing green eyes. Her hair was a long auburn brushed until it shone. Or maybe it was the glow from her ghostly light. "Who are you?"  
  
"I have many names but the one that you would be familiar with is Morgaine le Fay. Although, I have some fairy blood within me, it isn't enough to rate that name." She sat down on the bed.  
  
Lily leapt back against the headboard of her bed. Her eyes were wide as she realized just who this woman was. "You get out of here right now! I don't associate with betraying, lying, back-stabbing tricksters!" She railed, trying to come up with a plan to save everyone in the school from this vindictive creature before she figured out what the Gryffindor was planning.  
  
"Calm down, child." Morgaine sighed. "I can see that you have been exposed to lies about me. Many of those stories were written by men who wanted to scare women into submission. There is no truth to the tales that Arthur was my enemy. Nor did I have his son. He was my brother, my friend."  
  
Lily was slowly relaxing, listening to her. "Merlyn never trusted you." Still she doubted her words.  
  
"Merlyn not trust me? What an absurd thought that is. I can just hear the laughter I'll get when I inform Merlyn of that fact. The necromancer was the wisest person I ever knew. A friend and teacher of mine. It is sad that the truth has been twisted over time." She sighed, becoming serious. "Lily, the second has been released and given to Voldemort by Septina Snape."  
  
"Don't you start on her or about Severus." She snapped. "I have had just about enough insults, insinuations, and hate flung at them. It sickens me to think that you would judge them after what you have just told me about your own self."  
  
The hand rose imperiously, silencing the younger girl. "If you would allow me to continue. I was going to say that it happened through no fault of her own. I admire your loyalty to your friend, it is truly a unique gift."  
  
"Thank you." Lily was humbled by her compliment. "I am sorry."  
  
"It is understandable after all you have gone through for them." Morgaine forgave her easily. "You have been under my eye for sometime."  
  
"Why have you come now?"  
  
"You need more than this school can teach you. I am here to guide you on your path towards your destiny, my dear niece."  
  
"Niece?" Lily was startled.  
  
"Yes. You descend from Arthur himself."  
  
"He had no children save Mordred, the betrayer."  
  
"Mordred was not a betrayer. A series of miscalculations lead to the final battle. He was the true heir of the throne and not illegitimate. Arthur's first wife bore him successfully, but died. Mordred was sent to me to raise because I had recently lost my infant daughter and had the milk to sustain him. It was on Arthur's orders. Being king, he had other concerns. One was the war he was fighting and could not spare the time to provide for him by remarriage." She explained.  
  
"Oh, so that's where they got the idea that he was your son."  
  
With a smile, Morgaine nodded. "It is nice to know that I was not underestimating your intelligence."  
  
"You're going to teach me?"  
  
"On the condition that you never tell anyone without my permission. By necessity, Albus Dumbledore knows what is happening. But then, this is his school. He is responsible for the welfare of his students. As your magic progresses rapidly, I'm sure that the twins will suspect something. You are to continue to learn the dark arts from Septina." She murmured to herself, her hand restlessly plucking at her gown. "An ill wind blows about her, it worries me. Her path is as cloudy as the one her brother must walk."  
  
"Is nothing easy for them?"  
  
"It is the life they were born for." Morgaine answered. "And now, I must go. You need to get some sleep, child. Tomorrow begins a new chapter in your life. A life which will tear you to pieces before it stitches you back together."  
  
It was not, Lily thought reflectively, a comforting thought to sleep on.  
  
Breakfast the Next Day:  
  
"How are you, Narcissa?" Septina asked solicitously when the Slytherin girl moved to sit by her. "I heard about the unfortunate incident of yesterday."  
  
"I'm all right." She said through tight lips. "Listen, Luc tells me that you had a vision regarding that bloody Evans girl. Is that true?"  
  
"Quite true." It was said with a straight face, though she had no idea what Narcissa was referring to. It was true that she had seen something but whether it had anything to do with Lily, she wasn't so sure. But Narcissa didn't need to know that.  
  
"Thanks." She was upset and stared at her food. "I'm not hungry." Narcissa stood up abruptly. Her response to Septina's inquiring gaze was sharp.  
  
A few weeks later:  
  
Septina watched her friend as she paled after a particularly difficult spell. "Lily, are you sure that this isn't to much for you?" Her hand rested on her friend's shaking shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." Lily spat at her, green eyes flashing fire up at her. "Stop hovering over me like I'm a child. I can do this."  
  
The Slytherin jerked away, quickly disguising the hurt that entered her eyes. "I never said you couldn't, Lily." It was carefully neutral.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sept. I'm just tired."  
  
"Why? This term has been easier and with Quidditch canceled, you shouldn't be this tired."  
  
A hand ran through red hair restlessly. "Recently, I came into some knowledge about myself. It actually came in the oddest way one night. I was awakened by..."  
  
"Wait!" Her hand rose, something in Lily's voice made her wary of hearing this. "Is this something you are allowed to share?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Her wand twitched and something appeared. She handed it to Lily, with a twisted smile. "This is a time turner, use it to accomplish all that you need to."  
  
Lily turned it over, then looked at Septina. "I thought we weren't supposed to have one of these."  
  
"Think of it as a gift." Sept saw her brother walking towards them. The look etched on his face was familiar, it had been there all to often recently. "I've got to go. Get some sleep."  
  
The Gryffindor watched the pair disappear into the depths of the forest with a sigh. Where do they go?  
  
"Trust me, dear, you don't want to know." Morgaine said softly. "Let's go."  
  
Christmas Break:  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled brightly at the assembled, sleepy eyed students. They were in the dinning hall, some still dressed in sleepwear. "Good morning, students and visiting alumnus." He was to cheerful for the early morning hours. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you've been called down this morning."  
  
"What does he take to make him so cheerful all the time?" Septina muttered grumpily to Lily. She was sitting between James and Sirius and could care less.  
  
She answered after she finished yawning. "I think he was born that way."  
  
"Then his parents should be punished for bringing him into the world." Sev grumbled, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"I'm with you." Sirius said, not even shocked at this. It was too early for him to disagree with anything either twin had to say.  
  
"As the lucky students who are here this holiday break, and visiting older students, you will be experiencing the wonder of the stage." He paused, a twinkle in his eye that became more pronounced as he listened to the moans and grumbles of the students. "What is this? You aren't excited at the joys that await you as you tread the boards?"  
  
"I think the collective answer to that is: no." Someone from Ravenclaw mumbled.  
  
Dumbledore heard it and smiled even wider, proving that he could, indeed, became battier. "I have no doubt that once you've tried it, you'll never be the same. Rehearsals for our play-which has been randomly selected-will begin this afternoon. I was trying to decide the best method for choosing roles, therefore I decided the best way to do this is to see what you are capable of. So, each one of you will have the opportunity to try-out for any of the roles-or to give a speech if you don't want to risk repeating something another has done-after breakfast. Try-outs are mandatory, no exceptions will be made. Those who do not win major roles will work behind the scenes."  
  
He turned to Professor MacGonagal. "Have I covered everything?"  
  
"Except for what they are to be doing, perfectly." She replied tartly, tired like the students. "Now let the children eat."  
  
Turning back around, he waved his wand and the food appeared, as well as the scripts. With little enthusiasm, they started to eat. There was even less enthusiasm as they reached for the scripts and began to read them.   
  
Lily poked Severus gently. "Wake up, sleepy head. The food is here."  
  
"And I don't want to eat your greasy hair." Sirius commented idly, but there was no venom in his voice.  
  
"Shut up, Black." He mumbled. "Lily, I need a few more minutes of sleep to function." He stumbled over the word a few times, trying to remember what he was saying.  
  
She ignored him and continued to prod him. "If I'm denied my rest, you have to suffer as well, my friend."  
  
"Stop it, Lily. I'm up." He finally surrendered and sat up straight. Across the table, Septina was snoozing peacefully. With a wicked grin, his hand hit the space in front of her and she jumped up, startled. "Rise and shine, sunshine." The voice he used was deliberately cheerful.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Sev." She threatened, yawning. It wasn't much of a threat.  
  
He smirked. "You'll have to do better than that, sister dear. You sound like Black."  
  
Black looked at him and blinked. "Not today, Snape. My head hurts to much."  
  
"Why? Have you been attempting to think?" Sev asked, reaching for the script.  
  
"Sev, that would be as likely as you failing potions." Sept quipped, yawning.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't you guys ever let up?"  
  
Severus was thoughtful, before he answered. "Sure. Never around you, but it has been known to happen."  
  
James was silent, watching all of this with tired eyes. "Could you make an exception and let it go? I fear that if you don't, this play will be even more horrendous than it already is." Severus was about to reply, when the Gryffindor finished. "And I realize that you aren't part of my fan club, I'm asking this as a fellow tormented student."   
  
Septina and Severus exchanged looks. "All right. But not because you asked, Potter. It is merely that you make sense."  
  
"I wouldn't dare to presume otherwise." Dry.  
  
Lily had been silent the whole time, studying the play. "Guys, the play is "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this book slightly violent?"  
  
"It is but only near the end of the second part and there are some scenes in the third." Remus' reply was quiet, having just arrived at the hall. He had been the only one excused from Dumbledore's speech because Poppy had kept him under observation. "What did I miss?"  
  
Quickly, they brought him up to date. "Nice that we're having a truce." Was his only comment.  
  
Breakfast came to an end even though the students tried to prolong it, hoping that Dumbledore would give up this scheme. No such luck and Dumbledore once more addressed them. As he leaned against the table, he spoke. "I don't know how far you all got on your readings of the play, so I will tell you the basic story of "A Tale of Two Cities" is about. It begins in 1775 Mr. Lorry is sent to France to retrieve an old client, Doctor Manette. Along the way, Mr. Lorry picks up Lucie Manette, who learns that her father is alive but is not well after a long imprisonment. With the two is Lucie's faithful companion, Miss Pross. They go to the Dafarge's inn and find him a prematurely aged man who finds comfort only in making shoes. They take him back to England in the hopes of restoring him to life.  
  
"Five years later, all three find themselves called to court as Charles Darnay, a man they met on their voyage home, is charged with treason due to secret trips back and forth across the channel. Lucie is called to testify and, through clever manipulations, gives damaging evidence against him. The case falters because Darnay bears a striking resemblance to one of the lawyers, a certain Sydney Carton. In the face of this evidence, the witness cannot clearly identify the prisoner, who is then acquitted. Both men, who have developed a fondness for Lucie, go out to dine and talk. It is revealed that Carton doesn't like Darnay, that he actually hates him. Darnay, while he would never come out and say it, obviously feels the same way. During a meeting at Stryver's house it is revealed that, while Carton may be a careless drunk, he is the sole reason behind Stryver's success in court.  
  
"Back in France, the people experience devastating poverty and start preparing for revolution. These people use the name of Jaques to identify each other. We meet one example of the aristocracy in the Marquise St Evremonde when his carriage kills a child and he throws a few coins to the grieving father before driving off. At his chateau it is revealed that Charles is this man's nephew and sole heir. When his uncle is assassinated that night, he inherits everything but renounces it, wanting to retain his honor.  
  
"Both Carton and Darnay had spent a lot of time calling on Lucie Manette, though only one is assured success. While Charles was talking to the doctor and gaining his permission to propose to Lucie, the lawyer was bearing his soul to her. He told her that, though his life was not something he could change, she has a special place in his heart. If ever she was in need, he would be there and would lay down his life for her or one she loved. After Darnay and Lucie wed, he sought assurance that he could come and go as he pleased, that he would never take advantage of the situation.  
  
"In 1792, Darnay receives a plea from on old servant for help and leaves, without telling his wife of 11 years what is going on. Upon arriving he is arrested for being an enemy of the state. Lucie, along with her father and her daughter, goes to France, hoping that Mr. Lorry, who is there on business, can help them free Charles. But it is not Mr. Lorry's power who can free him, it is the wrongful imprisonment of the doctor that gives him the power to do so. On the day of the trial, Manette is able to secure an acquittal.  
  
"But in the wings, a silent enemy has now awakened with the power to put an end to the Evremonde line. Madame Dafarge possesses papers that the doctor wrote, telling the story of what happened before he was taken. It is the story of a peasant family who was abused and died at the hands of the Evremonde brothers, save one daughter who was hidden away. That daughter is revealed to be none other than Madame Defarge herself. His words denounce the Evremonde family for all time. Charles is rearrested and convicted, using these words written by his father-in-law.  
  
"Sydney Carton sets out to keep the promise he made to Lucie. His first move after the conviction is to find out what Madame Defarge plans to do. When he learns that she plans to have Lucie and her daughter denounced, even the doctor if necessary, he plots with Lorry to get them out of France. Giving him his papers to leave, he pleads that the banker wait only until his spot is filled and then leave. After leaving the bank, he recognizes one of the workers in prison as John Barsad, the paid spy who had tried to convict Darnay and blackmails him into getting Sydney a way inside.  
  
"On the night before Darnay is to be led to the Guillotine, Sydney visits him in his lonely cell. Though Darnay tries to fight when he realizes what the lawyer plans to do, Sydney is able to subdue him and takes his place. No one inside the jail figures out that there has been a switch, save a little seamstress who truly sees through his disguise. Madame Defarge does not wait until after Charles is executed, like Carton thought she would. Instead, she immediately goes to the residence of the doctor. It is there where she meets Miss Pross and is killed by this woman who wants to protect the girl she thinks of as her daughter. The story ends when Carton is walking up the steps and has a vision of a better world coming from the chaos of the old. Are there any questions?" He asked, no one moved. "Good, then we will begin the auditions."  
  
"Lovely. School wide humiliation." Septina muttered. "I thought Dumbledore was Gryffindor through and through."  
  
"He is." Sirius answered, starting to feel more like himself.  
  
"Then why is he subjecting us to this cruel torture?" She asked.  
  
"I don't believe Dumbledore feels it is torture." James answered, though he partly agreed with her.  
  
Raising a doubtful eyebrow, she faced him. "And they say that Hufflepuff is the blindly loyal house."  
  
"Loyalty isn't a one house trait." He responded, then suddenly grinned at her as he realized something. "Neither is the ability to torture."  
  
"James Potter!" Dumbledore called him to the dais before she responded.  
  
"You'll do fine, James." Lily encouraged him.  
  
Sirius agreed, having had his turn. "It's no big deal."  
  
"Hey, Potter." Severus said. "I hope you humiliate yourself brilliantly. I could use a good laugh."  
  
"Sev! That wasn't very nice." Lily smacked him.  
  
"I'm not a nice person, Lil. I thought you already discovered that."  
  
"Should've let him sleep, Lily." Sirius grumbled. "Then we wouldn't have to hear him."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Septina smirked. "Oh, this'll be good. Lucius always was a ham."  
  
After they had all gone, Dumbledore spoke for the last time. "Wonderful. After you leave, we will match students to roles. Remember that rehearsal will begin this afternoon."  
  
Afternoon:  
  
The students gathered in front of the list and read it:  
  
Paris Group:  
  
Dr. Alexander Manette: Sirius Black  
  
Lucie Manette: Lily Evans  
  
Mr. Jarvis Lorry: Remus Lupin  
  
Ernest Defarge: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Madame Defarge: Narcissa Alway  
  
Marquise St. Evremonde: Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
The Vengeance/Narrator: Septina Snape  
  
London Group:  
  
Charles Darnay: James Potter  
  
C. J. Stryver: Igor Karkaroff  
  
Sydney Carton: Severus Snape  
  
Jerry Cruncher: Even Rosier  
  
John Barsad/Solomon Pross: Peter Pettigrew  
  
Miss Pross: Molly Weasely, returning alumni  
  
Various Extras: A list followed naming those who'd have lesser and greater roles.  
  
The students reacted with mixed emotions. Narcissa and Lucius both felt a certain rush that they could exorcise their frustrations at the Gryffindors, while Severus felt uncomfortable knowing what his role would be called to do. Of all the roles, I get the one that calls for me to be a worthless sot used for his brains to help someone else rise in life only to go all 'noble' over some woman, he thought, ignoring his sister's amused glance.  
  
James and Lily weren't pleased because for most of the play they would have to react to other people's machinations. "Window dressing, that's what we are." She murmured to him. Gilderoy Lockhart was pleased with his role because he got to wear clothes that showed off his majesty.  
  
Sirius was disturbed by the thought of playing Lily's father. Remus was upset that he would be in a lot of the play, his condition being what it was. Molly wondered how she let Dumbledore talk her into this, though she saw the logic behind it. Being a mother, she could truly invest in the role of Lucie's surrogate mother. Septina was concerned by the thought that she'd be the one who opened the play and was a part of the pivotal second and third acts.  
  
"Children! May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore clapped his hands and they slowly quieted down. By his side was a man who looked uncomfortable. "I'm sure you all know Arthur Weasley. He has kindly volunteered to help me out as assistant director. You will follow his instructions as you would mine."  
  
"Doesn't look like he volunteered to me." Lily whispered to them. They stifled their giggles.  
  
Albus glanced over at her, shaking his head in bemusement. These students were proving to be more resistant to the idea than he thought they'd be. They should've warmed to the idea by now. "We'll be working on act 1 first, that is why you've been divided like this. For the most part, these are the groups you remain in. So, I want the Paris group to follow me. Those in the London group will stay in here with Mr. Weasley. The extras will go with Professor MacGonagal to work on the sets and their parts. Oh, did I mention that we will be performing when the students return as part of opening ceremonies? There will be two performances, one for the students and one for the parents."  
  
For the next week, they were separated into three groups. Septina was placed with the extras since her role was mainly a late second, early third part. At the beginning of the second week, Dumbledore called them all together to rehearse. They started right away with our first view of the unfortunate man, Doctor Manette.  
  
In the room sat a tired looking, old man sitting at a bench. "Good day!" said Monsieur Defarge, looking down at the white head that bent low over the shoemaking.  
  
It was raised for a moment, and a very faint voice responded to the salutation, as if it were at a distance: "Good day!"  
  
"You are still hard at work, I see?"  
  
After a long silence, the head was lifted and the voice replied, "Yes, I am working." This time, a pair of haggard eyes had looked at the questioner, before the face had dropped again.  
  
"I want," said Defarge, "to let in a little more light here. You can bear a little more?"  
  
The shoemaker stopped his work; looked with a vacant air of listening, at the floor on one side of him; then similarly, at the floor on the other side; then, upward at the speaker. "What did you say?"  
  
"You can bear a little more light?"  
  
"I must bear it, if you let it in."  
  
Septina felt a chill run up her spine when she saw Sirius. She shook it off. When he spoke, it came back-stronger than before. From somewhere in her mind, she could sense a painful reverberation of his future. "Shadows." She murmured. "It is merely a shadow of things to be."  
  
Surprisingly, James Potter noticed her distraction and quietly asked what wrong. "Are you all right?"  
  
"What?" Wide eyed, pale, she blinked as she turned to face him. "I'm fine." Getting up, she practically fled the building.  
  
Giving James a hateful look, Severus went after her.  
  
Lights dim as they descend the stairs.  
  
"Much better, Mr. Black. I got chills just seeing your face. And your voice, your inflections were magnificent."  
  
"Set up the courtroom scene." This order was from Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Where did he go in such a huff?" An arriving Lily asked, seeing the door close behind Sev.  
  
"After Septina," James answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was muttering and when I asked if she was all right, she fled."  
  
Instantly, she was alert. "Did you hear what she was saying?"  
  
"No." He was tense, suspicious of the Snape twins, and it didn't help that Lily had been distancing herself from them all even more lately. "Lily, what is going on?" The curiosity from third year that he had allowed to fade, flared up. Burning brighter than ever. It seemed to him that everyone in the whole place knew what was going on except for him. And, he thought bitterly, if I'm as popular as the twins think, why am I left out of the loop?  
  
She was trying to remember if anything had happened during any of lessons. "I don't know, James."  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked over to them. "Where did Severus go? You three should be on stage."  
  
"Sir, someone should go after Septina." Lily objected. "James said she seemed to be upset about something. I don't think she should be alone."  
  
"I'll send Hagrid to find her." He promised, leaving to do just that. "Hagrid, send Severus back when you find him. See what you can do for Septina."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Septina crawled into Hogwarts as dawn crept over the horizon. It had been a long, restless night, she'd spent most of the early evening walking aimlessly around. That was before Hagrid had found her and brought her to his home. Not a word did she speak to him and he seemed to understand her need for silence. Dumbledore was waiting at the door for her. "Go eat. Since some parents are visiting today, we'll only have rehearsals in the afternoon."  
  
With a nod, she went down the passageway to the dinning hall. She shrieked when an arm reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her into the cool darkness. "Stop doing that. You are a Slytherin, not some commoner."  
  
It was Lucius. "What do you want?" She hissed.  
  
"To see how you were doing. To make amends for my silly and childish behavior in the past." He was contrite.  
  
"Sing another song, Lucius." Severus sneered, arriving suddenly. "You've got no intention of doing any such thing."  
  
Lucius frowned. "You wound me, cousin."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Life just isn't the same without your sparkling intellects." He said, probably the truest statement he'd made in a while. "Tell me how I can prove myself to you."  
  
"You really want to prove something to us?" Against his better judgment, Severus was listening to him.  
  
"Yes. I do. I won't even make a comment about your...unusual associates." Placating. Soothing. All the while, chanting, 'let him believe me'.  
  
Severus was not going to let him in. "If you really want to help out, leave me with Sept. We need to talk about things and while we do, we'll think of something. Mind you, I'm not making any promises."  
  
"Thank you, cousins." Lucius left them.  
  
Severus and Septina walked away, silent in the contemplation. "Want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
James appeared, with Lily at his side. "How are you?" Lily asked, still upset with James.  
  
She shrugged, looking at James then. "It wasn't you that upset me." Grudgingly said. "Look, I'm really tired, so I'm going to go lie down."   
  
Lily went with her. But before she disappeared, she turned to them. "You guys might want to practice the scene in the bar."  
  
"You want to?" James asked. "Though it is rather hard out here in the open to see the scene."  
  
"That's what imagination is for." He was scathing, but slid into the role easily. "How does it feel? Is it worth being tried for one's life, to be the object of such sympathy and compassion, Mr. Darnay?"  
  
"Thank you for the service you rendered me." He was stiff.  
  
"I neither want any thanks, nor merit any," was the careless rejoinder. "It was nothing to do, in the first place; and I don't know why I did it, in the second. Mr. Darnay, let me ask you a question."  
  
"Willingly, and a small return for your good offices."  
  
"Do you think I particularly like you?" Though Severus tried, he couldn't quite keep himself out of the question.  
  
"Really, Mr. Carton," returned the other, feeling it. "I have not asked myself the question."  
  
"But ask yourself the question now."  
  
"You have acted as if you do; but I don't think you do." James now had trouble keeping himself out of the role.  
  
"I don't think I do," said Carton. "I begin to have a very good opinion of your understanding."  
  
"Nevertheless," pursued Darnay, "there is nothing to prevent our parting with ill-will on either side."  
  
Carton said, "Mr. Darnay: I am a disappointed drudge. I care for no man on earth, and no man on earth cares for me." Painfully close to the truth.  
  
"Much to be regretted. You might have used your talents better." That was certainly true, he thought. Though Slytherin Severus was, he had the talent to be more than that house encouraged its denizens to be.  
  
"May be so, Mr. Darnay; may be not. Don't let your sober face elate you, however; you don't know what it may come to. Good night!" And in completion of the scene, as though he were really alone, he turned towards an imaginary mirror.  
  
"Do you particularly like the man?" Feeling more like himself with every word he muttered, "why should you particularly like a man who resembles you? There is nothing in you to like; you know that. A good reason for talking to a man, that he shows you what you have fallen away from, and what you might have been! Change places with him, and would you have been looked at by those eyes as he was, and commiserated by that agitated face as he was? Come on, and have it out in plain words! You hate the fellow."  
  
James applauded. Severus looked at him suspiciously. "You and Sirius really know how to get lost in your roles. If only I had that kind of luck."  
  
With a smug smile, he started to walk away. "It's the role, Potter. You and Lily both have necessary but pale shadow roles. Black and I have roles that cause us to change and evolve, or devolve, as the situation calls."  
  
"How true." James fell into step with him and they were silent.  
  
The play was surprisingly well received, though Dumbledore was heard to say that he might not attempt it again anytime soon. Maybe their next venture for peace keeping would be to do a school wide sing-along night. Fortunately, for the students, that idea was dropped for reasons that were never discussed. It was in Severus' personal opinion that he'd been threatened for suggesting it and those he told, agreed with him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12:  
  
Lucius paced around the dorm room. For the first time he could ever recall, he was nervous. In his mind, he knew that he truly had the power over the twins because their relationship was familial. A hint, a whisper from him and they would lose it all. The respect, the position they held in Slytherin- though it had lessened to an extent. He also realized that they could care less. It was irritating and upsetting to one who was used to getting his way all the time.  
  
But what really frustrated him was the fact that he cared about them.  
  
Here he was, heir to everything their families had (mainly because he looked like the heir) and the center of all the action. Yet he couldn't stop worrying about his cousins. He didn't like seeing them excluded from Slytherin activities-even if he had started the process. And seeing them come in, tired from their meetings with Lord Voldemort worried him more than he liked. Was it possible that working for him was not such a blessed thing?  
  
It simply couldn't be.  
  
Then there was that Evans creature. True, it had upset him that they turned to a mudblood for acceptance but they were family. And, as far as mudbloods went, Lily wasn't that bad. Though he wasn't willing to go around and braid ropes of flowers for her hair or proclaim it to the wizarding world, but she wasn't that bad. There was something different about her that year, they'd all taken notice of it. She exuded an air of confidence half-breeds weren't capable of.  
  
When his hearing picked up the tread of footsteps, he composed his features and sat down.  
  
Severus walked in. Lucius could tell from the weariness on his face and in his movements that things hadn't gone well. Or maybe they had and this was Lord Voldemort's way of showing his appreciation for all his servants did. Again, doubt nagged his mind.  
  
Severus saw that Lucius was waiting for him. He cursed, forgetting that he'd been agreeing to talk to him all week. Part of him had been thinking that his cousin would give it up after being brushed off continuously. Obviously, Luc was more sincere than they had originally thought.  
  
"Is Sept all right?" Luc asked quietly.  
  
"No." His answer was short. "The play seems to be having an averse affect on her. Though I can't say that the tensions the play evokes are relieved by the intense loyalty of the houses, especially between our house and Gryffindor."  
  
The first words from Severus mouth sunk Lucius' heart, though it was hidden carefully. It was obvious that they hadn't given much thought to his request. Squelching down his feelings, he rose gracefully and smiled. "Please, sit down. I'll listen to whatever you have to say. Or I'll just enjoy the quiet with you."  
  
Severus sat down on the trunk and sighed, wincing in pain. Rather than mock him for his inability to meet his Lord's standards, Lucius went to the potions container that Sev had and handed him one of them. "Thank you." He grudgingly said, almost jumping in shock when a pair of hands began to knead his shoulders.  
  
"Relax, cousin. Strangulation is not only messy but a trifle inelegant." He chuckled.  
  
"Again, thank you." Sev finally responded, relaxing under the firm ministrations. His eyes half closed as he leaned forward, resting his head on his arms.  
  
"I take it things aren't well in the land of Gryffindor?" Lucius gently pried, keeping anything scornful out of his voice with little effort. He was too worried about his cousin to work up his natural distaste.  
  
"Everything's fine there." Severus answered slowly, half asleep. "Voldemort was in one of his peculiar moods tonight. He wants to meet you." He dropped that tidbit casually.  
  
The hands tightened in shock and he forced his cousin to look at him. "What?"  
  
"Your hearing going, Luc?" Thin lips twisted in a smirk. "Or were you unaware that he's been testing your self-control and ability to wait on his desires?"  
  
Much the same words Pettigrew had used, he mused. "No. I thought he'd rejected me."  
  
Severus stood and changed into bedclothes. "You were unprepared to meet him. You have a tendency to be impulsive, flighty. And that displeased his high and mightiness." The warning was clear in his voice, as was his meaning.  
  
"I still cannot believe that he is interested in such an impure specimen. But if this is the result of my actions, I am glad I relented."  
  
"How lovely for you. Get off my bed, cousin." Severus snapped, pulling the covers back. With a wicked grin, he bade him a good night with a whispered. "She's as pure as you-possibly purer. Have a pleasant night."  
  
Lucius turned and stared at him in shock. Unfortunately, his cousin already seemed to be sleeping and he couldn't question him. Severus was dangerous if one woke him without a good reason-albeit he accepted very few reasons as good ones. He was left to ponder the cryptic words in the dark. A chill filled his soul as he wondered what would happen when he meet the dark lord.  
  
Severus smirked to himself, careful to keep his face blank. He knew exactly what he'd done to his cousin and refused to feel bad about it. Let his cousin stew in his own juices for a while, it wouldn't hurt him any.  
  
'Sev, you're being petty.'  
  
'And you wouldn't have done the same thing in my position?' Skeptical. 'You're such a hypocrite, scolding me for doing something you would do yourself given the chance.'  
  
'I didn't say that. I'm just trying to bring your mind to caution. You need to be careful.'  
  
'I will be. But you sure know how to ruin my fun.'  
  
'Your idea of fun could run you foul with Voldemort. He will not like damaged goods.' Laughter. 'I'm also sure that you'll find some way to pay me back'  
  
'Count on it.' A definite threat. 'Love you.'  
  
'I love you, too. Night, Sev.'  
  
'Night, Sept.'  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
(A few weeks before the end of the sixth year)  
  
Lucius was waiting for them and silently the trio made their way to the meeting place.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." A voice drawled from the shadows. "So kind of you to come. I have heard much about you." And with no further warning than that, Voldemort materialized in front of the trio.  
  
The dark lord was not what Lucius had expected to see. He was not physically impressive but there was something about him that made him bend his knees in obeisance to him. "Master."  
  
A wicked smile twisted his lips as he studied him, reading his soul. "Your cousin is truly a beautiful specimen. Cruel. Cunning. Somewhat reckless. Worthy of his relationship with you. Would you mind if I borrowed him?"  
  
"No, Lord." They murmured, moving to join the other death-eaters. It took all their considerable self-control to prevent wincing and to carry on normal conversation with the sound of his tortured screams in the background.  
  
Later:  
  
Septina and Severus half-dragged, half-carried him back to Hogwarts. Lucius was insensate with pain and delirium. At the doorway near one of the kitchens, the Bloody Baron stood, waiting. "I do not understand why you subject yourselves to this horror." He scolded as he moved to the side.  
  
"Baron, you know you don't have to help." Severus said tiredly, falling onto the floor.  
  
Lucius grinned at the ceiling stupidly and began to giggle. "There are cow wizards, cousins! Honestly, they're up there, trying to duel each other."  
  
"That's nice." Septina accepted the potion from the Baron, smiling at him. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Then he glared at Severus. "You are in my house, I could not turn my back on you like the other houses do. Here."  
  
"I apologize, Baron." Sev accepted the potion from his sister. "It shall not happen again."  
  
"See that it doesn't." He sniffed, then looked at the now sobbing Lucius. "What about him?"  
  
"He'll be fine in the morning. Lord Voldemort was just expressing his displeasure for him taking initiative against certain people." He took a deep swig of it, the drought instantly relaxed his tense nerves.  
  
Finally healed enough to use a little magic, they thanked the Baron again before knocking Lucius out and levitating him. With a swiftness that belied their pain and stiff joints, they headed towards their dormitory. They tucked Luc into bed, spelling it to keep out any cries he might utter. Walking down into the common room, they started their work. "Would it kill that man to give us a warning before he calls us?"  
  
"Of course. That would show consideration for his servants. And one cannot be a dark lord when he shows any pity for his slaves." Sev responded, rubbing his forehead. "Pepper-up?"  
  
"Please." After tossing back the potion, they were silent.  
  
Sirius watched them from the shadows, hands clenched against the pain of betrayal. Bile rose in his throat as he fought against the tears he felt forming. He'd known, or he had assumed he knew, what they were. But to hear this, this calm acceptance, hurt more than he'd believed possible. This was not rumors that he'd often spoke of to his friends. Not rumors his father had told him or stories his mother encouraged him to believe. This was real.  
  
How could he have been so stupid? So blindly idiotic. A few potions lessons and an easy camaraderie formed during the play and he'd let his guard down. Let it down and let them it. He scolded himself as he walked down the hallway and up to the tower.  
  
And Lily was going to be devastated when she learned the truth.  
  
Black eyes hardened. Siri knew that Sev was the driving force behind their actions. He'd always been more a of thinker, waiting years before he enacted his plans. Septina had been the one to actually implement them, when it was decided that action was what they needed and not just the hint of something. She was more impatient, though hid it more carefully than her brother.  
  
How, he pondered, do I take Severus out of the equation without alerting Lily? Because she is my friend. I cannot allow anything to hurt her-even betrayal from her love. He shuddered, wondering if he should let her know about this. Then, he decided against it.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" James asked, relieving Siri of their midnight snack.  
  
Should I tell him? He wondered, mentally shaking his head. Better not. He'd want to tell Lily, then she'd get mad. No, I'd better handle this on my own. But how?  
  
"Siri?" James prodded.  
  
"Just thinking about a close call I had with that blasted cat." He answered, snagging some of the food. "How does your courtship of Lily go?"  
  
James blushed faintly, refusing to meet his friend's twinkling eyes. "It isn't a courtship. She doesn't see me that way."  
  
"That's not what she was telling Septina." Remus yawned, awakening at the sound of their voices. He stretched as he rose and walked towards them. "Anything good?"  
  
"Take your pick." Siri gestured to the horde.  
  
"What were you doing listening to their conversation?" James asked, eyebrows raised in question.  
  
He sat on the floor, cross legged, shrugging. "I assure you it was unintentional. I was passing by and they were just there, talking. When I heard your name, I paid attention."  
  
Walk away from this, his Gryffindor side cautioned. This is an invasion of Lily's privacy, it is wrong to pry. If she wanted you to know, she'd tell you. Oh, stuff it. "What were they saying?"  
  
"Sept just asked how Lily felt since you seemed to be spending a lot of time together."   
  
"And?" James was impatient and interrupted him.  
  
Remus reproved him with a look. "Lily liked the fact that you're not pushing her. That you are patient with her until she gets more comfortable with the idea. She appreciates your friendship and that you are not ignoring that in favor of pursuing something else."  
  
"See, you worry about nothing." Siri said, patting his back. "Keep up the good work."  
  
James sighed. "But you guys don't see the way she looks at Severus Snape. I swear there's something between them."  
  
"Then try talking to her about it."  
  
"Are you daft, Siri?" He exclaimed, smacking his head. "If I do that, she'll accuse me of jealousy. Or worse."  
  
"What could be worse that her thinking you're jealous of that slimy, sneaky, two-faced rat Slytherin?"  
  
"How about driving her further into his arms?" James asked. "Or losing her friendship? You know how she gets about them."  
  
"Which only goes to prove how evil he is." Siri muttered viciously.  
  
Remus was shocked. "Padfoot, I thought you were past that."  
  
He rubbed his head, running a hand through his hair. "Forgive me. It's been a long day."  
  
And though his friends were troubled by his behavior, they let it pass. It was a week later that the idea came to him-the perfect way to get rid of Severus Snape. The question was, did he have the nerve to do it? Severus passed him as he was debating and he raced to catch up to him.  
  
"You want to see something fascinating, Snape?" He questioned as he passed him. "Meet me outside the Whomping Willow in three nights."  
  
"What?" Severus asked, but Sirius was already gone. Black wants to meet me at the Whomping Willow in three nights? For what purpose? They couldn't work on potions in the middle of the night nor did they have any astronomy classes. Besides, that was breaking the rules.  
  
"Severus, a moment of your time." Professor Ecklebury asked.  
  
Snape followed him into an empty classroom, curious despite his distaste for the man. There was something that he felt he should know about him. It was nagging at him. A suspicion that had formed the first moment he'd laid eyes on the professor.  
  
"I have a special project for you." He told him, gesturing for him to sit down. Severus remained standing. Walking to his desk, the professor picked up a thick book. "Back at Durmstrang we'd began work on more archaic potions. I thought that a student of your caliber might be interested in them. You might even be able to update them with a little time and effort."  
  
He accepted the book, flipping though it uninterested-until he found a potion that just might help his sister's visions. "What of my sister?"  
  
"I will agree that she has an astonishing ability for potions. But she doesn't have quite your talent for this, wouldn't you say?" He rested a hand on Sev's arm, fingering the mark. "I have other plans for your sister anyway. She has potential for something more than pedantry fortune telling. And you will not warn her, boy."  
  
Severus couldn't speak. His body was wracked with pain. But his sight became clearer and he knew who stood with him.  
  
The professor grinned as he recognize the look in his eyes. "Took you long enough to realize who I am and that I've been here the whole time. I should think that Pettigrew will be flattered with the results of his work. He hasn't your gift for this. But I believe, my little alchemist, that it is time you took over that job for him. I want a more permanent potion, it is rather wearisome having to renew this disguise every few hours."  
  
"Why?" He gasped.  
  
"Because I can," Ecklebury shrugged. "That fool Dumbledore is so powerful and yet he doesn't see the threat that is living under his very nose. Plus, I need to keep my eye on certain people."  
  
It was a warning.  
  
Severus quirked his eyebrow, earning a crucio for his troubles. "I meant the potion, sir. Why would a person of Pettigrew's abilities make it for you."  
  
"My little Wormatail has his uses." He sighed, resting his hip against the desk. "His potions ability far exceeds my own."  
  
Everyone's ability surpasses your own. Severus kept that thought to himself.  
  
But it seemed he knew what he was thinking anyway. "Yes, I much prefer teaching something I have intimate knowledge of." The professor smiled unpleasantly.  
  
"I've been here from the start of your school year, though I have had to change my appearance regularly to avoid detection. You suspected that I was your Defense teacher, so I had to leave. Thankfully, I came back and have existed quite peacefully here every year." He paused, a sinister smile crossing his face as a thin, bony finger ran down the Slytherin boy's face. "Remind me to thank your sister for her generous gift in person."  
  
Pushing away from him, he strode to the door and tossed something at his feet. Once there, he hissed a command. "Make that potion for me. Now!" The door closed behind him.  
  
Severus stayed on the floor, riddled with pain from the unreleased crucio curse.  
  
Just after Siri left Severus:  
  
Lily was relaxing with Septina, just watching as the clouds rolled by. They were silent for a while, just enjoying the quiet. "I never noticed how different the sky over Hogwarts is." She spoke softly.  
  
"It's spelled to protect us, much like the wards around the school." Septina told her. Then she tensed up and drew herself into the fetal position, rocking back and forth. Tears tried to escape but she held them back. "Get me away from here." She hissed through clenched teeth, barely managing to stand up.  
  
Lily nodded, going over to her side. With one arm around her waist, the other grabbed her arm to help her balance, and together they stumbled towards the Quidditch shed. Both girls were pale, Lily had inadvertedly pulled some of the pain into herself. "Is it Sev?"  
  
The Slytherin nodded, breathing heavily.  
  
"Why haven't you two worked on a shielding system?" She asked, exasperation shoving aside her worry. "The two of you are smart enough to figure out the most complex things but the obvious is hard for you to see. How are you going to survive out there?"  
  
"Lily, we've tried shielding. It only works when we are given a chance to put it up. And it doesn't hold for long periods of time." Here she looked at Lily and gave her a pale imitation of her smirk. "Well, you always wondered if we had flaws."  
  
"Hush." She scolded, glaring fiercely. "I'm thinking."  
  
"Going against house tradition?" Black eyes closed in pain. "Won't that be bad for the Gryffindor image?"  
  
The redhead remained silent, immune to the jabs by now. Deeply concerned about her friends, still feeling the pain run through her body, she knew she had to help.  
  
It was darkening when they made their way back to the school. Lucius was waiting. He nodded tersely at Lily before taking Septina in his arms. "Potter's looking for you."  
  
An eyebrow rose in surprise. The blonde Slytherin was being nice to her? Well, not nice, she corrected. And he wasn't exactly polite, but he wasn't acting like himself. "Thank you." Giving the cousins one last scrutinizing look, she walked down the hall.  
  
"Sev?" Septina asked, curled in her cousin's surprisingly gentle embrace.  
  
"Looks terrible." Lucius answered, heading for the dungeons but away from their dormitory. "He's in one of the labs." He explained before she asked where they were going.  
  
Her eyes closed wearily, letting Luc take care of her. In the back of her mind, something warned her that this was not going to last. He was not always going to take care of her best interests. She told it to be still, the future would take care of itself. And right now, she wanted to be cared for.  
  
Lucius felt her trust in him and felt proud, as well as embarrassed by her ability to reach him. Then he was angry with himself, this was what he wanted. For her to need him like others did, instead of the other way around. Make up your mind, Lucius, either you want them to need you or you don't. How can you expect them to know what you want when you don't know?  
  
He placed her by Severus, watching as they connected. It never failed to amaze him that they could share their powers so completely, so easily. "If you don't mind my saying this, you two need to work on your shielding." Lucius said, once he felt it was safe to speak. There was always the fear that if one spoke to soon, it would break their concentration and hurt them.  
  
'Should I tell him Lily said almost the same thing?' Septina asked tiredly.  
  
'I don't think that would be wise-unless you can fight him.' He responded. "We know Luc, and we have been trying-as far as Voldemort will allow us to. It may have escaped your notice, but he adores it when his minions are writhing in sheer agony."  
  
Being tired sure doesn't dull his bite, Lucius thought. "And he prefers to have you both at his mercy."  
  
"Double the pain, double his pleasure." She muttered, pushing herself up gingerly. With her back resting against a table leg, she turned to Sev. "So, what happened exactly?"  
  
"Professor Ecklebury." Flat.  
  
No other explanation was needed, at least for her.  
  
Lucius looked between the two, shaking his head. "Every time I talk to you, I always feel left out of the loop. Is there something I should know about him?"  
  
"Only that which I chose to tell you." A voice hissed and the windows rattled. "Crucio!" Followed quickly by, "petrificus totalus!"  
  
Screams tore from their throats at the words. Crucio was bad enough but without being able to move, the pain was intensified.  
  
"Be silent!"  
  
Lips were instantly sealed, turning white from the strain.  
  
***  
  
The palantir suddenly started to glow, causing all three to become active balls of light. Sauron turned from his Nazgul and focus his intense eyes on it. Pain exploded in his mind. Connection, long forgotten, was reestablished. A life he'd once know. A place he vaguely recalled. There were two there who called to him.  
  
A call that was abruptly ended for fear of what? An answer? But who would need him so much? Who would be able to call him? To reach through his layers of protection? Dark hair and eyes. Trust in them. Willing to accept all he did to them. Children. His own.  
  
His children were in pain.  
  
"Leave." He growled, silken voice shaken. "And see that I am not disturbed." Without question, they did what he commanded. What could this possibly mean? It made no sense. He had never been anywhere but here, in this world. Even when he had died, he had remained bound here by the ring's continued existence.  
  
Sitting on his chair, he rested his head on his hand and stared into the palantir. "Show me all that I am missing." He commanded.  
  
Flashes.  
  
Light.  
  
Color.  
  
Disturbances.  
  
In another part of the castle, Lily was searching for James. She wasn't trying that hard, her mind couldn't stop thinking about Septina's face when the pain hit her. It was merely a shadow of the pain that must have passed through Severus.  
  
Professor MacGonagal watched as she passed by, worried by the lack of expression on her face. Ever since Poppy had taken her into confidence, she'd watched the trio. It had stunned her to see how normal, how real the Slytherin teens seemed to be. They weren't monsters at all.  
  
She had then turned her attention towards others of the house and found that the younger ones were like other children. It was only as they got older that they seemed to harden, to become set on a path of destruction.  
  
"Lily." She softly called, trying not to startle her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Green eyes turned towards her, harsh until they saw the sympathy in her eyes. Her Head of House understood, to a certain degree, the situation surrounding the twins. "I am but..." Instantly, she stoppered her lips by biting them.  
  
"The twins aren't." Minerva finished for her.  
  
Fear crossed the redhead's face, afraid of what she would say. Unlike her friends, she couldn't lash out at her.  
  
"You have no reason to fear me or them. I have been watching and thinking a lot about what I have seen. And Headmaster Dumbledore has told me about certain abilities of the young Snapes.  
  
The Gryffindor relaxed slightly. "I know of the visions. They cause such pain to her and her brother."  
  
"Of course." Her face was closed over her thoughts, though this was a surprise. Albus had hinted of possible empathetic abilities, not psychic ones. "Did you witness one? Is that what troubles you?"  
  
"No. I was with Sept when she experienced some of the pain her brother was feeling. Apparently, the two share pain and have a hard time preventing it. I wondered if there was anyway to strengthen their mental shields against the invasion."  
  
They walked down the hall, the transfiguration teacher thinking. "I would hesitate to suggest anything that interferes with another's power center but there are certain metals or charms that could help." Her hand rose in caution, silencing Lily's thanks cold. "I said could. That does not mean that they will work. No one, at least on the side of light, has ever needed to do such things. It smacks of the dark arts."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, careful to appear subdued.  
  
"Mainly because doing so disrupts the balance inside a wizard by employing an outside force to control that which should be controlled naturally." Minerva answered.  
  
Lily nodded, understanding. "What it they do it themselves? Won't it be their magic that helps them in addition to the outside force, like when we take a potion?"  
  
"Lily, if they need that kind of help to shield themselves, they aren't strong enough to perform the spells required to activate that force." She paused, resting a hand on her shoulder. "As for a potion, that leaves your system once its work is done. But a charm or medallion to help them focus would be addictive and dangerous. If it fell into the wrong hands, it could cause permanent damage or be used to control them."  
  
The redhead nodded. "I understand."  
  
"You won't try to do this, will you?" She asked, concerned for her student.  
  
"It wouldn't be a very Gryffindor thing to do, would it?" She mused softly, then smiled pleasantly. "Thank you for your help, Professor MacGonagal. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Minerva watched her walk away, uneasily aware that she hadn't answered her question.  
  
They may not be strong enough but I am, she thought as she left her teacher's sight.  
  
'Are you sure you want to do that?'  
  
'Have I any choice?' Lily asked, musingly.  
  
'We all have choices, Lily.'  
  
'I may be in the wrong, aunt, but I can't let them continue to suffer when I know that I can help them.'  
  
'Them or him?' Pointed question.  
  
She was silent, thinking it over. 'I wish I knew.' She finally answered.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room:  
  
"Remus, you know metallurgy better than anyone. What metal is most conducive to strengthening one's control?" She asked without preamble, sitting by her sketching friend.  
  
"Why?" He asked, continuing to draw in his notepad.  
  
"Just curious." She responded, leaning back. With her eyes closed, she tried to focus on finding her canter as she'd been taught. It was harder to do with all the thoughts racing around inside her mind.  
  
"Lily, are you in there?" James teased, tapping her on the head as he walked by.  
  
She swatted at his hand, irritable. I was so close, she sighed.  
  
He sat beside her, ignoring her frown when he put his arm on the back of the couch. "I've been looking for you. Where were you?"  
  
"Studying cloud formations with Septina."  
  
"Stud...you were watching clouds with Miss 'if I relax, I'll fall apart' Snape?" Siri was disbelieving.  
  
Her eyes narrowed before opening up wide, a twinkle of mischief in them. "You want to know something, Siri? With the way you keep obsessing over the twins, I have to wonder if you like one of them. So, tell me, which catches your fancy? I might be able to put in a good word for you."  
  
He choked. "Lily Evans, you take that back!"  
  
"Why? Truth hurt?" She teased, "To my muggle born mind, your long standing interest in them indicates strong feelings." It was sharp, but playfully said. "And, as they say, there is a thin line between love and hate."  
  
"I don't think about either of them in that way." He shuddered. What was wrong with Lily? She never used to act in such a vindictive manner. It only made him more determined to cut the twins-mainly Severus-out of her life.  
  
Peter stared at her from his position in the corner, startled by her harshness. Was this why his master didn't interfere with their friendship though it went against his dogma? Did he see some potential for darkness in the Gryffindor girl that they had missed? He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. If he was to know, he would be told.  
  
Over dinner, Peter kept sending covert looks between the Slytherin table and Professor Ecklebury, who refused to stop watching him. It seemed like he was trying to tell him to look for something specific at the other table. Then he noticed it and could have cursed himself for being blind enough to miss it. Conspicuous by their absence were the twins and Lucius Malfoy. Once he realized this, he bowed slightly to the professor-who turned away in response.  
  
The professor left Peter in peace once he was sure the lad had understood. He turned his attention to his dinner partner and tried to engage Professor MacGonagal in a discussion. Minerva was being most uncooperative and watched the Slytherin table with more interest than he felt necessary. It was bad enough he had that fool Dumbledore to deal with. And thinking of the old bat, he turned his gaze towards him. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he saw that he was watching that table as well.  
  
Albus noticed their absence with a frown. Lucius' absence didn't particularly worry him but the twins were another matter. He'd been informed of certain...peculiarities in them. Peculiarities that would prove valuable to anyone who engaged the two. If the past was any indication, Voldemort now had them in his clutches. He'd be damned if he allowed them to remain there. The question resting on his mind was, how to rescue them.  
  
The twins were prickly and trusted only one person, save their cousin: Lily.  
  
It seemed that the words he'd spoken in jest on that night so long ago were more accurate than he'd ever dreamed possible.  
  
Once they were dismissed, Peter excused himself. "I need to redo a potions assignment." He explained when Sirius pressed him.  
  
"Pettigrew, my faithful rat. How are things with you?" The professor asked, leading him away from the office.  
  
"Well." He was following after him, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Excellent. You'll be happy to know that I've found an alchemist to help me."  
  
Peter gulped, seeing the double doors before him. He realized, only to late, where he'd been led. A sound of hissing from the professor opened the doors, revealing the dark room within.  
  
"Isn't that wonderful?" He spoke, the genial facade slowly disintegrating to reveal-Tom Riddle.  
  
"Of course." Peter pushed the doors open the rest of the way, careful to avoid the snakes that hissed at him. They disliked him as much as he feared them. He knew they only tolerated him because of his master's favor.  
  
Tom strolled by, ignoring the writhing bodies, though they called out to him. He stood in front of a mirror and smiled grimly, waiting.  
  
Peter closed the doors firmly and slid the bolt into place, though he knew that only his master could open the doors. Going up to him, he removed the outer robes, then slid the chair across the floor. On a table, he placed a decanter of chardonnay and a snifter before drawing him a bath.  
  
"I suppose I should just charm myself and be done with the potion...but someone might see through it, though I did get rid of that featherhead Flitwick. Then there are, unfortunately, spells that could disrupt the illusion, wouldn't you agree? And Professor Kryton has asked for my help in teaching her class some of them." He sighed, "Curse me for my inability to refuse a lady anything. Besides, there is something so elegant about a potion that works as smoothly as polyjuice."   
  
"You know best, master." He replied, testing the water. Once it was warm enough, he rose and helped his master ready himself for the bath.  
  
"Yes, I do." He replied, smugly. Relaxing back into the water with a sigh of pleasure, he lazily accepted the snifter. "Pettigrew, go release my precious trio once you've finished with me."  
  
"I obey your every whim, sir." The Gryffindor was quiet. He ignored the stab of outraged pride that had gotten him into Gryffindor in the first place. Thought I'd gotten rid of that darn thing, he mused, waiting for his next command. Everything he had, he had because of the man before him.  
  
Orphaned.   
  
Unwanted.   
  
Alone.   
  
He'd wandered from place to place, until a bit of accidental destructive magic had caught Lord Voldemort's eye. Raised to serve him, no matter the task asked of him. And he knew just what he owed the man. He owed him everything. His own life, should he ever have need of it. A life he would willingly give to him.  
  
The deep, seemingly all knowing eyes turned to him, cutting into the thoughts. "Peter, my own, you must do something for me now. In that potions notebook of Severus', I'm sure you'll find something that can help my trio. Go on and get to work."  
  
Peter rose to his feet and stumbled to the book, flipping through it. Written in a most elegant but strict hand were the most complex potion recipes he'd ever seen. Gulping, he found the one his master had indicated. Steadying his hands, he proceeded to follow the recipe. Once the mixture was completed, he left it to simmer and turned to help Voldemort ready for his evening ritual.  
  
"I have no further need of you, Pettigrew." Dismissal.  
  
Peter grabbed the potion and poured it into three glasses. It was thick, with a sickly bluish color. The smell it produced twisted his stomach in knots but he picked them up anyway.  
  
"Use this."  
  
The Gryffindor accepted the key with careful fingers and suddenly found himself outside a classroom in an empty hallway. Carefully balancing the shakes in mid-air, he opened a doorway through the spells surrounding the room and entered, sealing it behind him. It wouldn't do for anyone to stumble by and see this.  
  
He looked around for them and his eyes nearly popped out of his face when he saw them. On the floor, frozen in pain, was the trio. It was truly remarkable that they were still conscious considering the amount of pain that was traveling through them and how long it had been doing so.  
  
With a heartfelt sigh, he set the drinks down on the desk and withdrew his wand. Of all the things his master did, prolonged torture was the one Peter hated the most. He especially hated having to clean up after him. "Finite incantatum." He intoned slowly so that they wouldn't go into shock at the release.  
  
They fell onto their backs, raspy breaths choked the air. Bile and blood escaped from their lips, no longer a healthy red color. After a long silence, they recovered enough to sit up and look at him expectantly.  
  
"Here." He offered the drinks to them with an uneasy smile.  
  
Severus looked at it, then up at him suspiciously. His nose detected nothing evil in the drink and he shrugged. Lifting it to his lips, he drank it slowly. The potion instantly went to work and he twitched as it relieved his aches and pains. "Most effective. I congratulate you, Pettigrew. For a Gryffindor, your skills are quite tolerable."  
  
"It wasn't much. I just followed one of your recipes." He shuffled his foot nervously, avoiding the power and fury in their combined glares.  
  
"Ah, yes. My most recent creation."  
  
"Mater wants to know if you're completed his potion." He was staring at his feet now.  
  
Severus answered flatly. "No. I have not."  
  
Peter's eyes widened. "But he's almost out and expecting it!"  
  
"Well, then, he shouldn't have tortured me all afternoon." Severus was dry. "I cannot work when I'm shaking and breathing is something that has to be commanded."  
  
"You may have a point." A thoughtful voice said from behind Peter. "But I cannot allow you to be so insolent towards me."  
  
"Yes, you can." Septina spoke authoritatively. But it wasn't her voice. With a power that wasn't her own, she rose from the floor and flung him back. "It is not yet time to puff yourself up with arrogance and conceit, boy. If you persist in this foolishness, you will fail."  
  
"How dare you?" Voldemort rose, his wand in hand as he faced her.   
  
"Accio!" The wand floated her way, she leveled a glare at him. In a voice of suppressed fury, and without turning from him, she jerked her hand. Peter's wand came to her. "Impedimenta!" They were frozen in place. Holding both wands idly, she stared at them. "Why do you persist in playing this game, Tommy? You know that you are no match for me."  
  
It was the calling him Tommy that finally alerted him. Though it burned, he humbly knelt on the ground. "Sauron. I had thought you gone."  
  
"Nothing is ever certain were I am concerned." Smirk. "And you have not answered my question."  
  
"Forgive me my indulgence."  
  
"Indulge yourself all you desire-on your less worthy followers. Leave my children be. They will be no good to you insensible and riddled with pain." As suddenly as he came, Sauron departed.  
  
Lucius caught her, then handed the wands to Voldemort. "I think we'll be going now." He was terribly shaken by this. It had been scary enough to see her stand up to him, to attack Lord Voldemort. But finding out that it was Sauron doing so was terrifying.  
  
And what had he meant, his children?  
  
Sev and Sept lay on his bed, Luc resting between them. It was still, save the glow surrounding them as their pains were healed. An extra strong shield surrounded them. Finally, Sev spoke. "I thought you said he wouldn't come back?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then how do you explain what happened tonight?" He shifted so that he could see her easier.  
  
"I don't." She yawned, closing her eyes. "He must be closer to us than we thought."  
  
"Is Sauron really your father?" Luc asked, entering the conversation.  
  
Severus sighed and touched his cousin's forehead. "Oblivate." Then he put him to sleep.  
  
She didn't say anything. There was no need. "At least we know that father is still watching out for us."  
  
"But for how long?" Sev asked, unable to let it rest for the night. "Once we leave this school, we need to have a strong guardian. If we don't, we will become volatile. Unstable. Uncontrollable. As of this moment, there is only one who might be able to guide us: Voldemort."  
  
Septina was contemplative, deep in her thoughts. She opened her eyes at last to look up at his questioning expression. "Maybe that's why we have become close to Lily. As the Pendragon, she has what it takes to control us."  
  
"She's a Gryffindor. I doubt her ability to see it as anything but evil and manipulative, though it would be anything but." He was quiet.  
  
"Sev, this is the same woman who sees the dark arts as just magic." It was a blunt reply.  
  
"And she barely understands what she is. How can we expect her to take us in hand and lead us?" He pressed.  
  
"There's always Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore. The wizard who cannot see the threat that is under his very nose?"  
  
She was silent.  
  
"Quite right." He nodded. "Voldemort it is."  
  
Lily suddenly woke up and carefully rose, pulling on a robe. Quietly, she picked up her wand and waved it over herself. "Deletrius."  
  
Slipping out of the tower, she made her way into the Slytherin dorm. Over time, it had become a second home to her. Up the stairs she walked and into Severus' room, frowning when she saw Lucius on the bed. But, since they were hurting, she held her peace. She listened to them talking, the frown on her face deepening when she heard Sev erase Lucius' mind about their relation to Sauron.  
  
Once it became obvious that they were sleeping, she shook her head. 'Silly Slytherin, how do you know how I'd react to your asking for my help?' She moved Luc onto his own bed, smirking at him when he whined. Then she quickly snipped off a lock of their hair and charmed them to keep them separate before putting them in her pocket.  
  
Going into the bathroom back at her dorm, she cut off 2 locks of her own hair. Braiding first one pair, then the other, she bound them with a whispered. "Comiugo."  
  
'Now all I need is the perfect metal and symbol.' Lily went to bed, satisfied with her actions. As tired as she was, she barely remembered to whisper. "Aparecium."  
  
Voldemort watched them go, shaking his head at Peter's inquiring look. Once they were gone, he turned to face him. "Incendio!" He cursed, watching the flames dance over his skin. After a moment, he released him. It wasn't the same. "Be gone, Pettigrew." He handed him the wand and watched the boy scurry off.  
  
Torturing the twins gave him a heady sense of power. Of unquestionable authority. The fact that they could take a lot of pain also was a challenge. He wanted to see just how far he could push before they broke. But it also filled him with a charge of energy. Could it be possible that their relation to a dark lord of Sauron's power gave them an essence, an ability to turn pain into power?  
  
Or maybe, I just kick a kick out of inflicting pain on my ex-partner's children. Sauron had spent much of their partnership humiliating him. It only made him burn to get revenge. Since he couldn't strike out at him, it made sense that he attack the ones his superior had created and left behind.  
  
Sauron sighed as he left his daughter's body. It had been hard to cross back into that other world but his rage had given him strength and power. How dare that moronic, no talent, two bit wizard violate his children in such a brutal fashion? Did he honestly believe that he was beyond my reach?  
  
Granted, he was but only temporarily. Soon, he'd have his ring back-or it would be destroyed. Either way, his power would return to him.  
  
And then there would be a reckoning, the kind of which neither world had ever seen before. 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13:  
  
A laboratory somewhere in Budapest:  
  
Selena Snape sat on a stool, stirring her caldron carefully, a fine sheen of sweat on her face. The laboratory was spelled to keep the oppressive heat from outside away. It was imperative that she not mess up the next two steps or it would set her back several weeks of preparation. Her assistant had been given orders to see that she not be disturbed for any reason. Finally, it was done and she allowed herself the luxury of stretching. With a sigh, she stood up, stepped back and bumped into someone. Wand instantly flew out and stunned the person behind her.  
  
"Now I see where your children get their stunning reflexes." Cerebus Black said, straightening his jacket after he got up.  
  
"What are you doing here, Black?" She glared at him, moving away to bottle the potion carefully. Walking to the door, she called her assistant Calliope to her. "Send this to the Ministry, don't let it get lost. I don't know if I can duplicate the results for some time as the ingredients are so rare."  
  
"Admitting that you have a weakness? Not like you, Sellie." Black purred.  
  
She winced at the nickname. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't I visit an old friend?" He asked, walking towards her. Like his son, he was tall and muscular. His black hair grew long but was held back by a red band.  
  
"Old friend? I thought that I was the mother of the new generation of evil." She sneered at him, eyes hard. "What do you expect me to do? Welcome you back into my life with open arms? Invite you to lunch?" Unlike her children, she was petite frame with short blond hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Now that you mention it, lunch sounds good." A hand curved under her elbow and guided her out the door. "And you know why I turned from you."  
  
"You had an objection to the father of my children." She replied, pulling away. "Also, you had an objection to my family."  
  
He held out a broom to her, explaining. "Come on, lunch awaits."  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere with you." She ignored the broom.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sellie. For old time's sake." He pleaded. "Besides, my son has written to me and informed me that your children are up to something odd."  
  
"I'm to take the word of a Gryffindor?" She asked, raising both eyebrows. "And your son's at that?"  
  
His dark eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with my son?"  
  
Her arms folded and she leaned back against the door frame. "The fact that your son began a fight with my children gives me no reason to believe anything he has to say."  
  
"Sirius did not start anything."  
  
"Well, my children certainly didn't. They were in Durmstrang for two years, thus they did not learn of house loyalties. Ergo, your son must have introduced them to it." She reasonably said.  
  
He resisted the childish urge to roll his eyes. "Sellie, don't be so stubborn."  
  
"Pot calling the kettle, Black." Double edged words. "And stop calling me that."  
  
"What? Sellie?" He asked, again holding out the broom. "I'm hungry. And no, I won't."  
  
Exasperated, she grabbed the broom. "Black, I don't want to do this-especially not with you."  
  
"I know. But you're going to because you know I won't give up." He smirked, then he became serious. "We need to talk about what to do with them."  
  
"I don't see why we should. They will grow out of it." She said, perusing the menu before her. Placing it to the side, she ordered.  
  
After he ordered, he shook his head. "Sellie, I'm afraid that something will go wrong. My son can be...rather impulsive about things."  
  
"Well, my children can take care of themselves. I don't need worry about them."  
  
"You should." He muttered. "How can you be so cold?"  
  
"How can you be so emotional?" She countered, eating. "They are growing up in a harsh world, they must learn to deal with the troubles that will come into their lives. I am not going to run around, holding a bubble around my children to protect them from the big, bad world. You shouldn't either. Sirius will become used to your pampering and be unable to deal with what's out there."  
  
"I don't pamper my son, I love him."  
  
"As I love my children. We just show our love for them in different ways." She answered calmly.  
  
The rest of the meal was spent in silence.  
  
Hogwarts:  
  
The Night of the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Sirius, how could you?" James yelled, racing outside. "What if Remus kills Snape? And Lily found out? Remus would be executed and she'd kill us. Sometimes, I don't know what goes on through that mind of yours-though I am beginning to think that nothing does."  
  
"I'm sorry, Prongs. It was just a little joke." His voice was faint.  
  
"One that could cost Remus everything he's worked for." He snapped, not even bothering to look at him as he made his way across the lawn. "Go back in and get Headmaster Dumbledore. I shudder to think what will happen if you go with me and Snape sees you."  
  
Flinching back from his friend's anger, he turned to go back in. "Yes, James."  
  
The blue eyed youth made his way through the tunnel, ears tuned to hear any changes in the sound of Remus' movements. As long as I don't hear anything, Snape has to be all right, he thought. Tremors momentarily shook the ground and he paused, straining to hear for any new sounds coming down the tunnel. A low growl, then hungry snarling, chilled him.  
  
Yes, that was definitely the sound of a werewolf who had just seen his evening meal. James started running down the hall, anxious to get to Remus before anything happened, unmindful of the scratches he was receiving from the rocks and roots.  
  
Reaching the door, he cautiously opened it and saw Snape roll effortlessly out of the reach of the pouncing wolf's paws. The Slytherin neared the door and James grabbed his collar, yanking him up and clear, slamming the door behind them quickly. They made their way back up to the surface. Once there, James collapsed. "Are you all right, Snape?" Shaken.  
  
"Why should you care, Potter?" Severus snapped, walking away from him. He would die before he let the other boy know how frightened he had been. Ignoring his sore muscles, he made his way towards the school-stopping when he realized that he was alone.  
  
James remained on the ground, paralyzed with fright and relief. He couldn't believe how close Snape had come to death. How close Remus had come to killing someone. He'd almost lost two friends to Siri's blind hate. He suppressed a groan, if only I hadn't been such a coward. I should've forced him to talk about this, to discuss what was going on. We all realized that something was wrong with him. I should have found out why he felt the need to play such a deadly prank on Snape.  
  
"Potter." His head moved in the direction of the voice. The owner of the voice sighed and a hand reached out of the darkness, hauling him to his feet. "Headmaster's office."  
  
Blindly stumbling along, they somehow made their way across the yard and towards the big doors. James came to himself when Severus stumbled again. Instantly, he supported the other man and pushed aside his feelings of guilt. He also ignored the slight tensing in the body he was supporting. Sev gritted his teeth and bore the indignity as gracefully as he could. With a stoic face, he ignored his body's betrayal of him and let himself be carried into Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore was coming down to retrieve them, a frown on his face. Sirius was behind him, he was pale and shaken. Tentatively, he looked at the pair and wished that he hadn't. Severus' beaten posture made him feel sick. "Snape, I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
The Slytherin looked through him and followed Dumbledore into his office. Once their interview was completed, he made his way to his dorms. Black was pacing the hallway, casting anxious looks both ways. He looked oddly relieved to see the Slytherin boy coming towards him. "Lost, Black?" Scathing.  
  
"No. I was waiting for you." He stumbled over his words.  
  
"Spare me your noble, Gryffindor gestures. You could have killed me and got your friend sent to Azkaban. I won't forgive or forget that easily."  
  
"I didn't think!"  
  
"You rarely do-exemplifying your house's unspoken motto excellently." He sneered. "Which is a shame because there's a certain rawness about you. A certain untapped source of cruelty that intrigues me. There's a viciousness that is quite appealing. If it could be trained, you'd make a fine weapon."  
  
"You disgust me." He spat, appalled by the words. Appalled by the truth he heard in the words.  
  
"Pity. You have...potential." Severus drawled and shrugged, walking past him. "Run along to your safe, little tower before something gets you, Black. Nights in the dungeons are rarely safe for such true, blue boy scouts such as you."  
  
Sirius fled, ashamed of himself. Ashamed of the thoughts that agreed with what Snape had to say. When he went into the dorm room, he found James fast asleep. Looking down at his friend, he knew that something had changed both of them that night. He feared that things would never be the same between them.  
  
The only thing he could be grateful for was that Remus would not recall the night's events. He would hate to lose his two best friends because of his rash behavior. He dismissed Peter from mind easily, they had never been close. The boy had just attached himself to their group during their first year. And, for whatever reason, he had been withdrawing from them lately.  
  
When did I fall so far away from myself? Where did I go wrong? Can I blame them for my actions? Sitting down, he wrote to his father.  
  
Dad, would it be possible for you to get away   
  
from work for a while? There is something I   
  
must discuss with you.  
  
Sirius.  
  
"What happened to you?" Narcissa asked, when he stumbled in.  
  
"Black and Potter." Short. Why isn't my sister here?  
  
Her smile as he sat down was both triumphant and vicious, though there was worry in her cool eyes. "At last, we'll be rid of the meddlesome beasts. Even Headmaster Dumbledore cannot ignore this." As she spoke, she helped him remove his robe and shirt he wore under it.  
  
"Not quite." He winced as she started to tend his wounds. "Black played a joke. Potter saved me because it got out of hand. He'll only serve detentions until school let's out next month."  
  
"Potter saved you?" Though she was shocked, she managed to continue her work with steady hands. "The whole school will be laughing at the irony."  
  
"Don't I know it." Bitter.  
  
"You could always ignore the debt." She said, finishing.  
  
The look he gave her was utterly devoid of warmth. "I cannot do that. It would give him a hold over me. I will be a slave to no one-especially a Gryffindor."  
  
Narcissa winced at the venom in his words. "What kind of joke was it? Those looked like claw marks." She remarked, even as she admired his slim musculature. Severus had the supple strength of a fencer and she knew from their mock duels that he was stronger than he looked.  
  
He pulled his shirt back on, warding off the goose bumps that were forming on his skin in the cold room. "Never had a chance to figure it out. I was attacked by a werewolf."  
  
"So, the rumor mill was right for a change. There is a student werewolf around."  
  
"Unfortunately, no. It was just a rogue werewolf. A shame really, they are wondrous creatures full of darkness and unchained brutality."  
  
Narcissa nodded, resting a hand on his arm. "Sept's with Lucius."  
  
Great. That's just what she needs right now, him harassing her. It hadn't escaped his notice that Lucius was being awfully protective of his sister. He wondered about the change in his behavior. Just what was his cousin up to? "Is she?"  
  
"She's fine. A bit tired, but otherwise unharmed." She answered, lightly caressing his exposed arm. "I could take your mind off of tonight's events while they're busy." Though he wasn't attractive like Luc, there was something about him that drew her eyes.  
  
"Nar, I could never betray Luc like that." He protested.  
  
"He'd never know."  
  
"But I would." Firm.  
  
And she knew that was the end of it. Whatever else Severus Snape was, and that was still a debated question, he had his own code of ethics that he lived by and no one could sway him away from them. If it hadn't been for this knowledge, she might've ranted about Lily's unworthiness. It was with regret that she pulled away.  
  
Severus hid his sigh of relief behind a yawn. He felt tired beyond belief but had to see his sister before he turned in. Just to be sure that Luc hasn't done anything, he assured himself. Rising, he made his way to her room, relieved to see her sleeping.  
  
Near the end of the school year:  
  
"Good night, Luc. I'll be in a few minutes." The black head gestured towards the door and his cousin nodded, reluctant to leave. Both had noticed that the Slytherin girl hadn't been acting like herself that day. Sept had been distracted, confused. In potions, she'd been responsible for an impressive explosion-and hadn't even noticed.  
  
Upon entering the room, he was disturbed by the unnatural stillness around him. The figure on the bed was not moving and seemed to be barely breathing. His nose twitched at the smell of sweat and pain that permeated the room. Quick strides carried him across the floor and to the bed. Resting his hand on her sweaty forehead, he frowned. She was too warm-something was definitely brewing.  
  
Ever so slowly, he crawled into the bed and put his arms around her. Lowering his guard, he was instantly bombarded with sensation. It was strange, he thought drowsily, how peaceful it was in the void he was passing through.  
  
Drawn towards a circle of swirling reddish black light, he found his sister kneeling on the ground. Septina opened her eyes and looked up at him as he joined her. Surrounding them were 9 black orbs that pulsated with the light in the stillness. Outside the circle a strange kind of nothingness existed.  
  
On the fringes of their fading alertness, they heard voices speaking. Eyes studying them and then there was nothing but the light and the feelings.  
  
'Look upon them, Saruman. Remember them well. For they are my children. They have a role to play in our world.'  
  
'They are unique.' A fine, hypnotic voice replied.  
  
Sharply the other voice replied. 'Pay no heed to their physical appearance. It is their power center, their souls, such as they are, that you must recognize them by.'  
  
'Of course, sir.' He soothed, not able to comprehend what Sauron was talking about, though there was something odd emanating from them. The palantirs actions seemed only to highlight it. 'But how did you create them?'  
  
'How does a man usually go about creating children?' Sarcastic.  
  
'They do not appear to have been born in the normal matter, sir.' Humble. Seeking.  
  
Sauron's look was cutting. 'They are star split.'  
  
Saruman had to accept that answer, though it was even more confusing than the revelation of the existence of his children was. Sauron wouldn't share his information with him. But, he consoled himself, there were other ways to gain knowledge.  
  
'Leave now. There is nothing more for you to see.' Sauron commanded. "And Saruman, don't think that I am unaware of your actions in regards to my ring. If you aren't careful, out mutual enemies won't be the only ones chasing you.'  
  
The wizard in white shivered at the implied threat. He correctly interpreted it to mean that Sauron would hunt him down. And that he was the one to be truly feared for he wouldn't be merciful like the others. He bowed, 'As you wish.'  
  
After he departed, Sauron passed through the barrier and stood before the two. Two sets of dark eyes blinked up at him and his hands extended towards them, seeking to confirm what his eyes were saying. Electric shocks passed between the trio and he relaxed, understanding their bond. "Hello, Severus, Septina."  
  
"Master." They replied, bowing their heads, faces once more covered in a curtain of dark hair.  
  
A confused look crossed his face. "Am I? I thought that our relationship was of a different nature."  
  
Severus and Septina exchanged looks, confused themselves. "Sir?"  
  
"I felt your call. The palantirs which brought you here to me revealed a past I was unaware of having. Until that moment, the existence of your world-and my own experiences on it-was hidden from my sight." He explained, moving to sit on a chair that had suddenly materialized. "But there is much they were unable to show me. I want you to fill in the blanks that exist in my mind. I do not like the feeling of being lost, it is one that I thought I had purged from my being centuries ago."  
  
Septina nodded, understanding now. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything that you care to tell me." He gestured for them to come and join him, which they did. "And that which I desire to know."  
  
A year apart hadn't dulled their loyalty to him. Or the bond that connected them irrevocably. Resting on either side of him, taking turns, they told him everything they knew. Severus finished the tale. "If you desire more knowledge, I suggest you call upon your old friend, Daffodil. She's still running an inn at Hogsmead."  
  
Sauron listened to them, his mind processing all that he'd heard. "What of your mother? You haven't said much about her. Were we close?"  
  
"She doesn't have much to do with us. Certain events have really separated us since coming to Hogwarts." She answered with a sigh, resting her head on his knee.  
  
His head stroked her hair. "Why is that?"  
  
Severus looked up at him, a smirk on his face. "We have the great, although some would say dubious, honor of being in Slytherin house."  
  
He nodded, thinking back. The name Slytherin meant something to him. But what? "And she thinks this is a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes. Mother would much prefer that we were in Ravenclaw, the house of intellectuals, something mother values highly." Dry.  
  
"I see." Oddly enough, not remembering their mother as he probably should, he did. Shrugging, he searched for more information, mainly about why their powers where still so contained. "Tell me about this school." The school itself must be one of old magic, of ancient magic, to hold them steady.  
  
His son nodded, resting his cheek against his hand as he framed his answer. "It was founded by four master wizards long ago, quite an achievement for its time. And not only because two of the founders-Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, were famous rivals. More important then that was the fact that it was the first school of its kind. Founded on the principal of learning magic in a caring environment which encourages growth and not fear of one's abilities."  
  
Though he was confused by the tone of admiration, he ignored it for the moment. A hand rested against his son's head for a while, then he sighed. "Severus, leave me alone with your sister. There is much I have to say to her that doesn't concern you, which she may chose to share with you." Finality.  
  
Severus gracefully rose to his feet and exited the strange circle. Almost immediately, he was surrounded by the fog, sounds echoed in the denseness. To his right, he heard horses approaching, so he waited with his arms crossed over his chest. Dark forms took shape the closer they came and suddenly, there they were. The Nazgul of his father. One of them stood out and studied him, weighing his value. He must be their leader.  
  
After a few tenses moments, he slowly nodded his head-as if to say that this was the one.  
  
An eyebrow rose imperiously, the Slytherin coolly examined them. "Speak, oh, honored leader of the league to save musty, old draperies."  
  
The king bristled but was silent.  
  
"Oh, come now. I know that here, at least, you can speak with the fluent tongue of living men."  
  
"Do you know who I am, impertinent youth?" Shivery voice.  
  
"Of course. You're the head errand boy for my father. And poster child of bad fashion sense."  
  
"You are one to talk." He gestured to the robes Severus wore with his sword disdainfully.  
  
"But, unlike you, I wear the black. It does not wear me." He smirked, knowing that his attitude was just bugging the Nazgul kings.  
  
"Cease your senseless baiting of my men, Severus. Or I shall be forced to reintroduce you to my form of discipline." Warning.  
  
"I apologize, father." He said. But the tone in his voice was barely mocking.  
  
Sauron chuckled, despite himself. "He's a great deal like me, isn't he, Septina?"  
  
"Quite." She agreed calmly.  
  
"And you don't approve, do you?" He was amused.  
  
"It is not up to me to approve or disapprove, father." Composed.  
  
Shaking his head, he turned the conversation to other matter's. "You've told me much about Voldemort's activities and your involvement with them. Or would that be against them? But you haven't told me anything about your friend, Lily. Why is that?" His hand held her firmly down when she jumped, eyes wide with an unusual fear. "Oh, come now. Did you really think that I was unaware of your little friend?"  
  
"I should've known better." She whispered.  
  
"Yes, you should have." Firm. "I am waiting for your answer."  
  
"I was of the opinion that my friendship with Lily Evans wouldn't concern you." She replied carefully.  
  
The hand tugged her face up to meet his. "You thought wrong. Septina Snape, I can force you to tell me everything. I would prefer not to. Speak to me, child of mine."  
  
"She started out as just my potions partner but things changed. We became friends over time, she can be rather persistent. I got to know and respect her abilities and spirit."  
  
"There's something else, isn't there, Septina?" Shrewd. He hadn't become a successful warlord by overlooking seemingly insignificant details. The tilt of her head, the way her breath subtly increased, gave her away.  
  
Forgive me, Lils. "Lily is no ordinary witch. She's the..." The words ended abruptly as she was ripped from the circle and brought to full awareness in her dorm room.  
  
At the foot of her bed, a look of murderous rage on her face was Lily Evans. A trembling hand made a slicing motion, cutting off any words the Slytherin might have said. In a voice of tightly controlled anger, she spoke. "I do not care if he is your father. You will remain silent or I will silence you. Understand me?"  
  
"How did you know?" Septina was proud to note that her voice didn't waver once.  
  
"That would be none of your concern." Stern. Green eyes bored into the black orbs until they fell away, unable to bear the weight of that study any longer. "These are for you and your brother. I am sure that you know exactly what they are for."  
  
Septina caught the objects automatically. Eyes that had merely been surprised, were now filled with terror.  
  
"Be on the Quidditch Pitch after we are let out for the summer break, at night for the claiming. Don't disappoint me. I assure you, I am far deadlier than your father and Voldemort could ever dream of being." She disappeared then, leaving Sept to stare at the two dragon necklaces in her hand.  
  
Upon further examination, she discovered that the dragon pendants were made of mithrill. "Oh, Merlyn."  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
"Severus!" Sauron barked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's your sister?"  
  
Looking around, he noticed that she was missing. "I don't know. I thought no one had the ability to violate this circle."  
  
"So did I." Hard. "Go back, keep an eye on her."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sauron watched him go, eyes narrowed to sharp pinpoints of dark light. "Who has the power to challenge my power? Surely not that joke of a dark lord, Voldemort."  
  
"Try someone closer to their home." A voice whispered.  
  
He whipped around, studying the area intently.  
  
The voice laughed. "Do you honestly think you can find me? You with your theatrics, though I must admit you do have some power. I will only be found when I want to reveal myself, not before and only on my terms."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, old man." Mocking. "Sit down. There are a few things that I must make clear to you and you will listen."  
  
He found himself thrust violently back upon the chair and held in place. Struggling against the invisible and ever tightening bonds, he discovered to his intense horror that he could not speak.  
  
"Are we comfy? No. Good." Viciously.  
  
And Sauron realized that he was in trouble.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
"What?" Sev asked groggily, blankly staring at her. He knew something was off by the way she was staring at her hand.  
  
"A present from Lily." Ironic. Turning to him, she held them out.  
  
He accepted them from her, gingerly. Black eyes widened as the significance of them sunk in.  
  
"Miss Evans requests our presence on the Quidditch Pitch the night we are let out for the break. I suggest we show up, I would hate to find out what happens when you disappoint a Pendragon."  
  
Sev didn't answer with more than a sigh.  
  
"Exactly." Dry. She moved into a more comfortable position, reaching for her extra pillow. "Go to sleep, Sev."  
  
"Good night, little sister."  
  
She mock growled as she took a swipe at his head. "You're only a minute older than me, so you can stop lording it over me."  
  
"And whose fault is that?"  
  
"Yours. You're the one who pulled me out right behind you."  
  
"Didn't want to be lonely." Softly said. "Father say anything that I'd be interested in?"  
  
Running a hand soothingly through his hair, she shook her head. "No. Father just mentioned a time of silent separation. But we already went through that with him."  
  
"There might be another definition. Did you hear what he said to that Saruman fellow?"  
  
"About being able to recognize us, but not by our features? He probably means for us to go to him." She yawned tiredly, closing her eyes. "Night."  
  
"Night." It was more yawned than said.  
  
Narcissa left Lucius' room and entered theirs, recognizing the signs of a restless night. With a sigh, she gently shifted Sept closer to her brother and cast a silencing charm around them.  
  
Lily walked into her transfiguration class, barely able to keep her eyes open. Sitting down by James, she covered her mouth and yawned.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Tired." She continued to prevent his inevitable questioning. "I had a restless night, nothing to worry about."  
  
"That isn't like you, Lily. Your sleep is usually untroubled."  
  
Green eyes leveled him coolly. "Oh? And you would know how?"  
  
He sighed. "You've stayed with my family over the holidays a few times, remember? Our house elves hated having to wake you because you tend to be cranky first thing in the morning."  
  
"Silence." Professor MacGonagal said. "Miss Evans. Mr. Potter. This is a class, not a party. I would appreciate it you two would refrain from your courting rituals."  
  
"Ma'am." They stared at the wood of their desks, chastened. Lily had to be content with kicking him in the shin. 


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14:  
  
Quidditch Pitch:  
  
Severus and Septina stood in the field. The darkness embraced them eagerly, though was repulsed by the paleness of their skin. Though it was summer, the night was chilly and they shivered in the breeze reflexively. A mist formed on the field, blanketing it in a gray white cloud.  
  
Lily appeared, robed in a deep green robe. Power radiated off of her. The twins pulled back in reaction to her unveiled power. Red lips flashed in the white night, reminiscent of blood fallen on new snow. "Come." It was not a request. Nor was it a command. But they were compelled to follow.  
  
The gathering mist parted and swallowed them, drawing them further into its silken web. They resisted, fighting against inclusion to something so ephemeral.  
  
"Be still." Now she was commanding.  
  
Still, it was against their wills to let go of their control, but the shields dropped.  
  
"Excellent." She purred. "Did you know that I can see the true you?"  
  
They exchanged looks of horror. What would she do to them now?  
  
Laughter rang and echoed through the night, bouncing back upon them like bells. "Fear me not. I have long suspected that we are more kin than I had first believed."  
  
Silence greeted this stunning statement.  
  
Parting like a curtain, no longer veiling them, the fog revealed a boat floating towards them. Lily stepped into it and they followed suit automatically. A gentle push sent them floating away, cut off from the outside world and heading to a place no one living had set foot on in centuries. The gentle motions ceased once they reached the center.  
  
"Strip and bath." She spoke, gesturing to the clear water. "You must be cleansed of the world before you may enter mine."  
  
Severus looked at her, a half smile on his face. "You aren't Lily, are you?"  
  
"Quite correct, Severus Snape. And now, if you wouldn't mind, the water awaits. Night will not last forever, neither will the Pendragon."  
  
Severus and Septina held out their left arms. "Some part of the world will not be cleansed."  
  
"I am indeed aware of the marks. They are evil, but of no consequence. Voldemort used the pure blood of the unicorn to make them, truly they are not a part of the world." She stared hard at them, then indicated the water.  
  
It was a telling look. The twins finally obeyed her order. Within seconds, they were immersed in the water. It burned like acid as it rushed around them, pulling them further in and underneath. Tenuous rivulets caressed their skin and infiltrated their pores, filling them up with pain. Their senses became drugged on the pain and pleasure the water caused them.  
  
Finally, the lady in the boat called to them. First, Septina emerged and was carefully wrapped in a plain, white robe. Then Severus joined her. He was enfolded in a pale gray one. After sitting down on either side of their guide, they moved forward.  
  
A swan passed by, paused and returned. Wise eyes studied them before the regal head bowed in acknowledgement. "Welcome, my young travelers. Long have we awaited your arrival." A voice of warm honey spoke to them.  
  
It nodded towards the lady in green. "And so, you have returned to us. You have been long missed, Lady. I bid thee welcome as once I did when you were young."  
  
"I humbly honor your words." She murmured, bowing in return.  
  
Floating to the head, the swan led the way to the waiting shore. The boat stopped and the Lady gestured for the twins to exit first. On trembling legs, well hidden by his calm actions, Sev stood and stepped out, extending a hand to his sister. With a small smile, hidden by her hair, she accepted it and got out. The boat pulled back as a brightness formed in the distance and rushed to meet them.  
  
"Let not your fear rule over you. Embrace that which you do not see. In accepting limitations, you will find your strength." The swan counseled. But the words were lost in the brightness which carried them away. Joined hands were violently ripped apart, leaving one twin to fall while the other rose.  
  
"Sept!" Sev called, fear filling him. If there was one thing he feared above all things, it was being alone.  
  
"Sev!" She screamed, listening with held breath. Nothing. "Severus?" Louder. Not even a whisper of breath.  
  
"Sept? Where are you? Don't leave me here!" He was panicking. He knew he was. Running through the vast emptiness, he kept calling for her.  
  
"Severus!" She started to move, reaching out for him.  
  
"Hush, child. There is nothing here that can or will harm you or your brother." A seemingly elderly gentleman soothed. His salt and pepper hair was tied back into a braid that had a green cord woven through it before it bound it together at the bottom with the snake's bite. But it was his gleaming silver eyes that caught her gaze.  
  
The wizard waited for her trembling to slow down and the color to return-somewhat-to her cheeks before he smiled, revealing crooked teeth. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
"Don't I know you?" She asked tentatively, trying to place his accent.  
  
He chuckled, gesturing for her to join him, which she did reluctantly. "Your Slytherin instincts have not been addled by this, I am definitely pleased. Most Slytherins are thrown off by a place like this."  
  
"Salazar Slytherin!" She exclaimed, truly shocked to recognize him.  
  
"At your service." He bowed.  
  
"But you were the guy I told all my worries to. Had I but known who you were, I would have..."  
  
"Bottled it all up inside, slowly killing yourself." He interrupted. "Yes, yes. I know. Godric Gryffindor had the same problem, always tried to carry the world on his shoulders. Never did quite believe that I wouldn't harm him."  
  
"How humiliating is that, to be compared to the leader of that house of incompetent fools himself." Bitter.  
  
"Hush, child. As far as Gryffindors go, he isn't that bad. Mind you, he's the only one I have ever tolerated or will ever tolerate. Mind you, I'd never tell him that. He would become insufferable. Come along, there is much that needs to be done. The Pendragon won't wait forever for us."  
  
The dark haired girl hesitated, looking up.  
  
"Your brother is fine. He has his own path to walk." Using his staff, he impatiently cut the light down to make a passageway. Walking on through, he didn't bother to make sure she followed.  
  
She hurried to stay with him, wishing her brother was near. Wishing she could talk to him. How ironic is it that the older we get, the more susceptible to others we become.  
  
Severus was tired, cold, and frightened. He couldn't stop calling out, no matter how hard his throat hurt. Or the fact that it was so raw that he was spitting up blood. Inner feelings of darkness dimmed and changed the atmosphere around him. Instead of warm and welcoming, it became angry and dark.  
  
Threatening.  
  
Harsh.  
  
Bitter.  
  
"Silence." A voice commanded him. "She can't hear you. It does no good to exhaust yourself like this. Godric Gryffindor at your service, Severus Snape."  
  
"How do I really know its you?" He snapped.  
  
"You don't. That's the point." Golden eyes twinkled in a face framed with bold red hair.  
  
"And why would such a true blue, good boy like you want to help a sneaky, snakelike Slytherin like me?"  
  
He tsked. "House loyalties, while a good idea in school rarely work well outside those same walls."  
  
"Then why have them at all?"  
  
"Competition is good for the blood. Now, come along. You've wasted enough time."  
  
Severus debated. Should he trust this man? Or should he try to find his way on his own?  
  
"Are you going to come willingly or must I make you? Slytherin may be more known for their dirty tricks but in the beginning, there wasn't that much difference between our two houses."  
  
"Tell me one thing, will I meet up with me sister?"  
  
Godric paused, chewing on the end of his moustache. Finally, he nodded. "At the end, you will return to the beginning."  
  
The dark head shook, deciding to riffle through the words as they walked. As they traveled, Godric spoke. It seemed as though they had been walking forever, yet they had spoken only for moments. And Severus was getting tired. His guide seemed to realize this and they stopped by a river. "Sleep. Rest. Your trials will commence soon."  
  
Severus needed no other words. Tired eyes closed and he slept. On the other side of the river, through the bright light, a woman appeared. She walked slowly towards them, feet barely touching the ground.  
  
"Rowena Ravenclaw. I haven't seen you in centuries." Godric was delighted.  
  
"That's because you've been busy traveling the world, doing heaven only knows what, with that shameful excuse for a wizard you call a friend and partner, Salazar Slytherin." She spat out his name.  
  
"Oh, come now. You cannot possibly be mad at him still for transfiguring your whole house into snakes." Godric protested, with an amused grin-which he quickly hid in the face of her glare.  
  
"Nasty, worthless creatures. I don't see why anyone would want to keep them about. Let alone speak to them the way he does." Rowena muttered.  
  
"Hush now, Rowena. I will admit that his methods are rather unorthodox." She snorted. He ignored it and continued. "But anyone who went into his transfiguration classes left knowing what to do and how to avoid unfortunate accidents."  
  
"He's an unfortunate accident!" She sniffed. "Come now, Godric, you know it to be true. His house has taken on some of his more unsavory traits. And he delights in it."  
  
"And the others have become inflated with false pride, shutting out that house. Imprisoning it inside its own reputation, ignoring the dangers inherent in their behaviors." He retorted harshly.  
  
A cool eyebrow raised, accepting the truth in his words. "Godric, control yourself, I just had to have my say. I know how you feel about the man. He's a decent enough sort, in small doses. Get going before Helga punches him again, I don't want to deal with the repercussions of another incident like their last meeting."  
  
Sending her one, last searching look, he disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, fiddling with her hair. The question had been nagging at her for a while, the reason behind his secrecy. "After I became accustomed to talking to you, you could've come to me. I trusted you."  
  
Salazar studied he intently and she squirmed under the power of his gaze. "Would you have believed me?"  
  
"I don't know. But you should have given me that chance." She sighed. "All my life everything has been decided for me. Everything. And the one thing that I thought was real, that didn't have to be controlled, was a lie."  
  
"No. It wasn't."  
  
"How can you say that?" Defensive.  
  
"You needed a friend that you didn't fear for-or who might expose you. You needed someone who would just listen to you." Sharp. "I came to your aid. Septina, I was once where you are now. I know what you are going through, trying to keep your head above the tide."  
  
"You mean, you're prophetic?" Skeptical.  
  
He laughed. "Great Merlyn's ghost, no. I would never claim such a thing. My dear girl, you are looking at the possessor of the world's only seeing stone. I believe you would know it better as a palantir."   
  
Breath that had resumed normal its pace, sped up. Eyes widened and her pupils dilated.  
  
"Steady on there, lass. There's no need for such hysterics." Salazar scolded. "Cease such behavior or I will believe that you are better suited for Hufflepuff. Those Slytherin instincts seem to have fled for you to think that I would sell out one of my own."  
  
It worked. Her spine straightened. Black eyes hardened like a chunk of coal. They walked on, coming to a stream. Sept stopped, recognizing a figure resting across the water. "Sev." Voice faint, nearly disguising the elation she was experiencing.  
  
"Don't approach him." Furious eyes lanced him, stopping the words cold-momentarily. His silver eyes became just as hard. "His path is different from your own. If you go to him now, it will destroy everything."  
  
"Then why allow me to see him?" She asked. "Or is this some cruel joke?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Because." A nervous voice answered at the same time. "Well, just because."  
  
"Why if it isn't Helga Hufflepuff." Smirking voice. "You're late, as usual."  
  
"And you are still an uncompassionate git."  
  
"Uncompassionate? Been improving you vocabulary, have you? Now, why is that I wonder? Rowena trouncing you again and your competitive streak can't handle it?" Baiting.  
  
"Salazar, stop heckling her. You should know better." Godric scolded.  
  
Slytherin glared at him. "Oh, come on, Gryff-you should know me better than that. I never heckle. I bait."  
  
Gryff shook his head and walked over to him, resting a hand on his arm. "Slyth, there are rules that must be observed."  
  
"We're dead. Shouldn't we be beyond the laws that govern decent behavior?" His grumbling voice died down as the two walked out of earshot.  
  
Septina looked at her new guide, partly disbelieving. This was the famed head of Hufflepuff? The woman before her did not match that gentle house's image at all. She was tall and muscular with short, spiky hair and ice blue eyes that did nothing to ease the Slytherin girl's nerves. Her tanned features revealed a life lived in the sun.  
  
"Not quite what you expected, am I?" She barked, in a voice that reminded her of smooth whiskey. "I suppose that I should be offended. Luckily, I am not. A lifetime of living around Salazar Slytherin does wonders for the development of thick skin. Or you will die of heartbreak. And that seems to me to be a trifle pathetic and weak spirited."  
  
"And you aren't?"  
  
"Can't play Quidditch and be weak or pathetic, my dear." She strode away. "Well, come on. We don't have a lot of time to waste."  
  
Sept sighed, cast one last look at her brother and followed. "I'm surprised they haven't told me to fetch something yet." She muttered bitterly.  
  
"Don't whine. It is unattractive, ill-mannered, and accomplishes nothing." Helga scolded.  
  
"Where's your fabled loyalty to students?"  
  
Helga stopped and stared at her, hard. "You want my loyalty? Do something worthy of it. Empty loyalty is worth nothing. It is just a cover for pretenses and noises, signifying nothing."  
  
Chastened, Septina bowed her head. Silently, they walked on, clearly heading for the mountains. Without warning, she heard the sound of a bowstring being released. Instinctively, she rolled to the side and scanned the horizon. A flash of movement and then nothing. It was still. "What was that about?"  
  
No answer. She looked around to find that she was alone. I'm really getting irritated with this. Then she wasn't thinking as she found herself on the ground. A figure stood over her, aiming a sword at her throat. Her hands went up and caught the blade, wrestling with her attacker before shoving the blade up. The familiar sound of something breaking cracked loudly in the stillness.  
  
Using the agility she'd honed over the years, she flipped up off the ground-still holding the sword. Her opponent was good and kept her moving in circles. But the unknown assailant finally won the advantage over her, forcing her to the ground. "The way you attack, it is too emotional. You lack stamina for a long fight and you give yourself away." Cold. Assessing.  
  
"But you do have talent and extra-ordinary luck, most of those who come here, die because they fail to sense the arrow. Yes, I will accept you as my student." Turning on her heel, she marched off, leaving Septina to gather the things she'd left behind.  
  
"I don't believe I asked." Snapped.  
  
"It was asked for you." Faint reply.  
  
Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she followed her. "Would you happen to have a name?"  
  
"Atheis."  
  
And that was all she would say.  
  
When Sev awoke, he was met by a pair of cool, violet eyes. Said eyes rested in a motherly face, though there was something that defied that expression. Coiled in a frame around the face was hair of muddy brown. She was a small, though not petite, woman. Worn hands raised him from the ground with surprising strength. A few familiar scents wafted towards him and his nose twitched in recognition. "Sage, with a hint of rosemary and saffron. You've been working on a ti'ichi."  
  
She smiled, but it seemed out of place on her face. "I admit my surprise to find a Slytherin who knows his potions. Who would've thought that such a talent would-or could-exist in his house that thrives on subjects that require less diligence and patience."  
  
Not knowing what to say, he was silent. "So, what happens now?"  
  
"We stare at each other until one of us cracks first. Then the victor gloats over the loser until he crawls away in disgrace." Deadpan.  
  
"A bit over-confident, aren't we?"  
  
"No. I never overstate my own abilities."  
  
"An excellent policy."  
  
"Thank you." Curt. "We could do that. Or we could just get these tests under way."  
  
"You aren't one for words, are you?"  
  
"When words have a purpose, I speak. Otherwise, they are a waste of my time, energy, and merely move air around." Short. "I am not wind, nor do I want to be."  
  
He sighed, from gregarious and garrulous to stoic and silent. Should I be grateful? Finally, he decided that he was, she expressed the self-same belief he and Sept had about the gift of language. It seemed Rowena knew what he was thinking and waited. "Shall we be off?" It didn't surprise him when her answer was to turn and walk off. With a rueful shake of his head, he followed. After a while, they were joined by a white panther. She walked between them, as if to warn Severus to behave himself.  
  
"Calm yourself, Aeris." She commanded, resting her hand in its fur. "He is a friend to us. Extend your hand to her, Severus, and conquer your needless fear of animals. Or you, who despises history, will repeat it endlessly."  
  
Controlling the trembling hand he thought ridiculous, Sev did exactly what she said. No more, no less.  
  
Aeris sniffed suspiciously at the proffered hand. She growled low, testing him. Tentatively, he reached out his hand, resting it near the panther's neck-a sign of vulnerability. Glowing eyes narrowed before moving until his hand rested fully on her neck. Equally vulnerable.  
  
Tense silence. Rowena stood back, waiting.  
  
Finally the delicate fingers moved and stroked the raised fur, following in the direction it should lay. And though a wild animal, she purred before knocking him down. Sev laughed, trying to evade the tongue as they wrestled playfully on the slope. A sharp, piercing whistle stopped the festivities cold. Gracefully, they rose and followed the rapidly disappearing Rowena.  
  
As they walked landscape seemed to form. It didn't so much materialize as appear around them. There was a natural about its happening, not a magical. "Do people live here?" Sev asked, feeling a sense of history in the land.  
  
"At one time."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Quirked eyebrow, amused eyes faced him. "I thought you didn't care about it."  
  
"There's a different feel here."  
  
"History is history, boy. It does not change." A twinkle entered the eyes, more natural than the smile. "Only one's perception does. So, this place speaks to you?"  
  
He slowly nodded.  
  
"I thought it might. Are you aware of what you are?"  
  
"Star struck."  
  
She nodded. "You will be coming here someday as will your sister. Until then, let it be."  
  
A chill entered his heart at her words. Somehow he knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded. And now Sept's words about a temporary separation returned to his mind. Could their father have meant that they would be parted? Is that why they were tested alone? "This is Sauron's world." It was not a question. He knew that he was on a projected image of Middle-Earth.  
  
Silence.  
  
He was not surprised to find her gone.  
  
Aeris nudged him, meeting his gaze in a clash of black and gold. 'Learn to be like me. You are far from clumsy for your kind. For what you are. But you are still too loud, to careless. Your future mission requires more from you.'  
  
It seemed to Sev that he didn't so much as transform as fall into the panther. He became part of the other world, senses stretched out in all directions, feeling every breath that passed on the wind. Every blade of grass tickled his paw, the ground beneath the blanket was rough to the touch.  
  
Restless energy exploded as a rabbit appeared. Lowering his body to the ground, he crept silently towards it. The rabbit froze, ears low to its back, hearing him. In a burst of frightened energy, it sprang away from him. Severus gave into the impulses flowing inside and lunged after it. Another panther blocked his way. He growled.  
  
'You are not hungry. Come.' Firm.  
  
Bowing his head, respect for the elder in his eyes, he followed behind. Every movement mirrored the leader's and indelibly imprinted itself in him.  
  
An Unknown Length of Time Passed:  
  
Walking along the mountain trails, Septina suddenly found herself falling into the dark. A laugh greeted her upon her ungraceful landing and she looked up into the hazy light. "Lily? I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Sure you are." The young woman extended her hand and helped her up. "It is time to conclude this journey."  
  
"Is that what you call it?"  
  
"You wouldn't?" Challenging.  
  
"Not exactly,"  
  
"Come along." Quiet words. Quiet tread. The two entered a pavilion. When they emerged, Septina wore the pendant and walked slowly-as though in pain. "Your brother is waiting for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Remember what I said."  
  
"I will not forget."  
  
She nodded, red hair shimmering in the fading moonlight. "Go. I will see you in school. We will not speak of this again."  
  
Septina's dark head bowed, acknowledging. She disappeared then into the dawning morning.  
  
Lily watched her go, worried about the shadow that still clung to her. The shadow that seemed to stalk Severus, dancing behind his every move, waiting. What else can I do?  
  
"You did what you could for them. No one could ask for more."  
  
She turned, studying Salazar carefully. "No one-except myself."  
  
He was silent. What was there to say?  
  
***  
  
For a moment, they stared at each other, the mist in between them. A tentative smirk crossed Sev's lips at the same time her eyebrow quirked. Tension disappeared and they embraced, holding onto each other until the cold inside dissolved and the balance was restored.  
  
"I missed you." Sept whispered, feeling him inside her soul again.  
  
"No more than I you. I felt dead." He whispered back.  
  
No other words were spoken. On a level understood only by twins, they knew of each other's trials, grief, and sorrows. Quietly, they stepped into the boat and floated to the Hogwarts Express. Leaving behind them on the isle their past, they headed into their new future. 


	15. Chapter 15

This part is subject to change. Right now, its the best I can do with the thoughts in my head.  
  
Part 15:  
  
7 Year:  
  
Opening Feast:  
  
Dumbledore stood up, smiling around the room. "Another year has begun with a new generation preparing to leave. This year we will be holding a Real Life Studies class. All seventh year students are required to take it. If this proves to be a successful venture, it will become a permanent course of seventh year study."  
  
Sev and Sept looked at each other, then at Lucius and Narcissa. For once, the Slytherins looked as confused as the rest of their classmates. It was the subject of dinner discussions and would continue to hold the interest of everyone.  
  
Real Life Studies Class:  
  
"Good afternoon, students. I am Professor Benedict Lashona." A tall, black woman spoke from a desk off to the side. Dark, mocha hair was pulled up into a loose bun. Her chocolate colored eyes studied each student thoughtfully. It seemed that she measured them and found them wanting-or pleasing-with just one look.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor." Repeated dutifully.  
  
She nodded briskly, as though their voices confirmed what she had decided about them. "As you can clearly see, this class isn't divided up by houses like your other classes. This was done as a special request for me because, once you leave Hogwarts, you will be associating with others of different houses. It is vital that you learn to cooperate now so that the transition is much easier. I have seen many students fail to make a success of themselves because they could not see past houses."  
  
"Wonderful, another Professor Figg." Lucius murmured.  
  
"Excuse me?" A frosty voice asked. "Do you have a problem with my teaching, Mr. Malfoy? If there is, you take it up with me. I warn you, I do not play favorites."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Subdued. He hadn't expected to be heard-or called on it for that matter.  
  
She watched him for a moment, eyes narrowed. "Excellent."  
  
Septina sat by Narcissa, reading over the material. She looked up as Lucius joined them. "Rough first day?"  
  
He glared, "Is Professor Lashona a relative of ours that I don't know about?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge." She said, "why?"  
  
"Let's just say that she has some of your more interesting qualities." Bitter.  
  
The girls exchanged looks, "made some kind of comment, didn't you?"  
  
"I may have."  
  
"Luc, you need to control that tongue of yours. It's going to get you into trouble one day." Narcissa scolded.  
  
He rolled his eyes, chewing on a sandwich. "What I don't understand is, why are we being treated like experiments this year?"  
  
"Our feuds have been more pronounced during our class year than any other." Severus answered, joining them.  
  
"They aren't feuds, merely vocal disagreements between several different parties." Septina said, scooting over so that he could sit down. "Anyway, enough talking about real life studies, we can't change it no matter how much we'd like to."  
  
The first month of school passed with little grumbling, and less action from Voldemort. "It's almost as if he's waiting. Do Dark Lords wait?"  
  
"Not without a good reason." Sev said grimly.  
  
"You think he suspects Lily?" Sept asked.  
  
Sev nodded slowly. "I think that it is highly possible. She doesn't exactly hide what she is."  
  
Burning pain along their forearms.  
  
Quickly, they departed-after dashing off a note telling what happened.  
  
Real Life Studies:  
  
"Today we are discussing the way to present yourself in an interview. Not all of you will have the chance to become an auror or go into the Ministry, therefore you will have to get another job." She outlined the lesson plan, then assigned them into groups. "You have the rest of class to prepare for this. Tomorrow, you will present your work to the class and we will grade you on it. Begin."  
  
Septina and Sirius spent most of the class glaring at each other.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Professor Lashona asked, coming up behind them suddenly.  
  
Quickly stifling her hand's movement, Sept turned towards the professor. "Yes. I cannot work with him."  
  
"Ah, I've heard about your famous feud. Take this to heart, because I mean it, get over it. When you passed through that door, you entered my world. All grudges were left behind you. This is my class, either accept it and move on or get out and fail."  
  
"Professor."  
  
"That goes for you to, Sirius Black." She said to the smirking student.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Under her eagle eye, the two students began to work out their 'play'.  
  
It wasn't until after Easter that things got difficult. That was when the professor announced that the classes would be applying what they learned in class for the final two months of school. On her desk was an odd oval ball. One side held an opening for the hand, the other end had a narrow opening which obviously ejected the information the ball read. "This ball will decide which situation you will find yourselves in for the next three months. Don't be surprised to find you've been placed with someone of another house. I would be shocked if you were paired with someone of your own house. When you enter the halls of higher learning, you will be sorted into new houses. Though there have been exceptions, these houses have no relation to what house you had in your old schools. One or two of the colleges offer co-ed dorms, so we will also be incorporating that into our curriculum."  
  
One by one the students rose and did as instructed. Septina felt an odd jolt run through her hand and into her mind when she rested her hand inside the opening.  
  
'Special. You'll need   
  
special attention. I   
  
know just what to do   
  
with you.'   
  
She moved away, cradling her hand and staring at the ball, terrified.  
  
"The results will be posted after all classes have finished. That way, no one may claim any kind of unfairness in the decisions that have been reached." Pointed look at the Slytherins in the room.  
  
At lunch, Septina picked at her food. Severus knew better than to interrupt her and kept the others from exerting undue pressure upon her. He could feel Lily watching them, a mixture of worry and suspicion in her eyes.  
  
A brief glance.  
  
Unspoken communication passed.  
  
A meeting planned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked, sitting down beside Severus on the piano bench.  
  
His hands idly ran across the keys, playing softly. "I don't know. She's been like that ever since she got back from class."  
  
"I take it you haven't been to yours yet?"  
  
"No. Mine is tomorrow." He glanced up at her, "Why?"  
  
"We are actually going to live through some of the situations we may find ourselves in once we leave school. For example, coed dorms in college. Professor Lashona has this oval ball that decides which situation we will experience."   
  
"How does it do that?"  
  
"You have to touch it and it reads inside you, finds the best place for you to be." Lily paused, her eyes widened. "You don't think that it?"  
  
"Read what my sister is? I certainly do." He was grim. "And with Lashona's beliefs, there's no way I can convince her to alter the decision of her impartial judge to let me stay with her. I can only hope that whoever my sister ends up with will be most understanding and remain quiet."  
  
"In other words, outside Slytherin." Lily murmured.  
  
"No." He was cold. "Cruelty isn't limited to my house alone. You, of all people, should understand that."  
  
She flinched at the reminder of what Sirius had done near the end of their sixth year. "I know. I just worry." Her hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing gently.  
  
"I appreciate that more than you can possibly know."  
  
The results were posted the next week and there was much grumbling. Remus was surprised to find himself housed in the Ravenclaw wing with Severus, Lily, and two Hufflepuffs he didn't recognize, though he knew one had been on the Quidditch team during their second year. They were supposed to be in college and would be required to go every morning for classes.  
  
Lucius and Patil (a Ravenclaw girl) were one of the few married couples-which did not help his relationship with Narcissa any. But the biggest offense (in their eyes) was the fact that they were staying in special apartments beside the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"James, you better make out your will." Sirius said, half-joking.  
  
James pushed his glasses up and looked at his friend, "Why?"  
  
"Guess who your partner in this little charade is? And where you'll be staying? I guarantee it isn't an apartment by the beach."  
  
A funny feeling of foreboding formed inside his stomach, making him feel slightly nauseous.  
  
"Stop your teasing, Siri. This is a very solemn situation." Lily scolded, linking her arm through her boyfriend's and leading him down the hall. She stopped in front of Septina and Severus, tapping the Slytherin girl on her shoulder. "Bad form, Septina, my girl."  
  
"What are you talking about, Lily?" She asked, studying her friend's expression curiously.  
  
"Stealing your best friend's boyfriend. I don't know whether I should be mad or wish you luck." And, with them staring at her in open mouthed shock, she disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Septina looked at James. James looked at Septina. "This must be a joke."  
  
"Why would Lily lie?" James asked, narrowing his eyes. "And don't say it could be Sirius, he wouldn't mess with a teacher's plans."  
  
"Oh, really?" She was skeptical.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Severus shook his head, finally coming out of his shock. "Forgive us if we don't take your word, Potter. The bad blood between Black and us is just a little to thick. And before you say it, he did try to use Lupin to play a joke on me."  
  
James flinched at the reminder. "That was low, Snape."  
  
"When I care, I'll let you know." He shortly said, guiding his sister away, fuming. This was utterly impossible, Potter and his sister spending the last few months of school together? "How can you be so calm about this?"  
  
"I knew," she whispered.  
  
"What?" He whipped around, pulling her into the potions classroom.  
  
"It told me, in my dreams."  
  
His eyes closed, then he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry."  
  
In class the next day, Professor Lashona silenced the grumblers with a look. "The decision is final. I will not alter them. These packets contain the perimeters of your life but the details of daily life are yours to make. For the next two months, you will follow the schedule you find in your packet. Your morning classes have been changed where necessary or altered to suit your new life. This is our last class because the real test will begin tomorrow. Good luck."  
  
Septina was curled up on her bed in the apartment she shared with James Potter, writing. They were cozily ensconced in Slytherin quarters, something that soothed her though she knew how much it bothered Potter. His presence irritated her fellow Slytherins. She had had to make it clear that he was with her. That anyone who had something to say about his presence, had to go through her.  
  
Pathetic. I was a proud Slytherin, now I am nothing more than a shield to his high and mightiness. A chime rang in the room and she sighed, rising. Quickly crossing to the bathroom, she showered and dressed. According to their assignment, she was the main supporter of their little family. Potter would be having any children if they chose to have any-which apparently they had because he was a month along.  
  
"I'll see you later, Potter." She called, hand on the doorknob.  
  
Suddenly, he was behind her, a hand resting on the door. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"  
  
"Positive, Potter." She replied, coolly staring up at him.  
  
"Must I remind you, its Snape." Gently mocking.  
  
"You aren't worthy of the name." Repressive.  
  
Smile. "Still, it is mine. And the name that all my homework is addressed and accepted under."  
  
"Don't get used to it." She muttered, pushing him back. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Have a good day." Silent sigh.  
  
A few days later:  
  
"He's driving me crazy, Lil. Can't you talk to him?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "Sept, he's worried. He has been ever since that night, James has never seen anything like it."  
  
"Yes, I realize that. But he's making me sick with his bloody concern. I can't escape his solicitations or his questions about how I'm doing." She ran frustrated hands through her hair, the closest she'd ever come to showing just how emotional she was becoming.  
  
"I'll talk to him. But I can't promise you anything, James is one of a kind." Lily soothed, getting up.   
  
"A one of a kind pain in the butt." Septina muttered.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. She straightened her robe, smiling down at her friend. "I'll see you later, I have class." And with that, she was gone.  
  
She's getting a little to good at that, Sept mused. Leaning back, she watched the unusual activity around the forest. She was still sitting there when James found her.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Septina sighed. "Potter, must you be here?"  
  
James sat down, a thoughtful frown on his face. She glanced over and despised the pity she saw in his blue eyes. "If that's the best you could come up with, I would answer yes."  
  
"I don't need your bloody pity!" She spat.  
  
"What do you need?" Softly.  
  
Getting to her feet, she glared down at him. "Nothing you could possibly understand or give me."  
  
"Septina, if we are going to pass this test, we have to work together." He stood as well, "you're going to have to trust me."  
  
"I'd sooner trust a hypogriff than you!"  
  
His hand closed over her arm, stopping her. "Talk to me. Show me that you're more than a slut who sought comfort in my arms." Sarcastic.  
  
Slap. "How dare you?"  
  
They stared angrily at each other, ignoring the curious eyes of the students who stopped when they realized something was going on.  
  
Lucius pushed his way through the crowd and tapped her shoulder. "Sept, Sev needs to see you."  
  
She jerked her arm away from James, but he whispered harshly, "this is far from over."  
  
And though she tried to prevent it, a shiver of fear ran through her.  
  
James was waiting for her as she entered their rooms. "Dinner's almost ready." Tight.  
  
Nod. "I'll eat after a quick shower."  
  
Taunt silence stretched through dinner and their budgeting session. Speaking only when they had to, and in abrupt sentences, they worked out a schedule. Chilly good-nights were exchanged. Around midnight, James heard someone moving about. Getting up to investigate, he saw Septina staring blankly into a mug of cocoa. Tears coursed down her face unheeded.  
  
I should just walk away, he thought even as his feet moved him towards her. Hands rested gently on her shoulders and pulled her, just as gently, into a warm embrace. Finding his voice after a while, he asked quietly, "What happened?"  
  
"Voldemort has killed. I heard their voices, pleading for help but there was nothing I could do for them. He's calling all of us to dance with him in his dance of death." Eerie, emotionless voice.  
  
James wanted to shake her but Lily suddenly spoke to him. 'Comfort her, you idiot. If you can't do that, bring her to us. Severus is worried.'  
  
'Tell him that I will take care of her.'  
  
'Like you did earlier?' Scornful.  
  
'It won't happen again, Lily. I was hurt by her actions.'  
  
'You have no business being hurt by anything that she does.'  
  
'Being my wife gives me that right.'  
  
'It is a school project.' Dry. 'Try to remember that.'  
  
James shook his head. Easy words to say but when the project bonded them like actual spouses, harder to retain that pertinent fact in memory. "Septina, people die. It is unfortunate that you must witness it but you are no god. It isn't up to you to decide how and when it happens." Wincing, he realized how callous his words must've sounded.  
  
"That's your idea of comfort?" She mocked him. "Potter, that is truly pathetic."  
  
"But it helped." He pointed out.  
  
"Seeing you humiliate yourself-even in private-always makes me feel better."  
  
He shook his head. "Unbelievable."  
  
"I don't know why you would say that. My people have always believed me. It must be some deficient gene in your family, Potter." She sighed. "At least you are one step above that cretin Black."  
  
"What is this hateful obsession you have with each other?"  
  
"It is an old and time honored tradition dating all the way back to before word was written. I doubt that you, with your infantile outlook on life, could comprehend it."  
  
"And here I thought I knew nothing about comforting you. Yet you sound perfectly normal-if despicable is normal." Mild. "Do you never get angry like your brother?"  
  
"Don't you think one hot head is enough for any family?" She asked, "And I have gotten angry, remember this afternoon?"  
  
"That doesn't count."  
  
"Why not?" She dumped the frigid cocoa down the drain. "I behaved in a manner most unbecoming for one of my breeding."  
  
"You don't really believe all that nonsense about pure bloods being better than muggle borns, do you?"  
  
She coolly looked at him, "Not that it is any of your business, but no, I don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't I come to you?" She asked, he nodded. "You made it quite clear that you have no honor were that is concerned this afternoon."  
  
"I was angry."  
  
"That is no excuse."  
  
He shook his head. "No. It isn't. Would it help if I apologized?"  
  
"Sorry means nothing to me. Actions speak louder than words." She made as if to leave but stopped, questioning him with a look.  
  
James stepped aside with a good natured grin, bidding her a quiet good night. He had a lot to think about. Over the course of their experiment, he grew closer to the twins. Trying hard to keep an open mind, he began to see things that he missed before. And once again, he wondered what it was that bound the twins to Lily. 


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16:  
  
Graduation Day:  
  
A new distance began to establish itself between the twins and Lily. Necessary for their futures, painful all the same.   
  
Professor MacGonagal watched it all, a tiny frown marring her brow-the only sign of her discontent. She knew why it had to be and hated it all the same.  
  
Sober blue eyes rested on the twins as they left at last. Black met with blue and Dumbledore nodded minutely. Approval mixed with sorrow.  
  
With one last look around, they left, shrugging of their sadness. They hadn't been happy but the school had provided a grounding for them, a home. A sense of belonging, something that they had only ever felt once.  
  
Upon crossing the border, raw power gripped them. It coursed through their veins with unnatural speed. At last set free from the penetrating power of the Hogwarts' wards, the power seemed to want to brand them. Make up for lost time.  
  
But the dragons flared to life, burning a path of its own through them. Slipping into a trance, the twins fell to the ground, and knew no more.  
  
Day dawned and the twins slept on. When Lucius found them three weeks later, they were covered with bruises, blood, and grass. He shivered and called for Narcissa. Together, they transported them to the Malfoy Manor. Lucius had recently inherited it when his father unexpectedly died.  
  
Dobby walked into the room they shared and jumped in fright when two pairs of dark eyes looked at him. They were not blinking. "Oh, master, mistress. The master will be so pleased to sees you is awake."  
  
"Dobby, right?" Sev tested the name. The elf nodded. "Is Master Lucius around?"  
  
"He be telling me that you is to stay in bed until he comes. He is with the Mistress Narcissa at the moment."  
  
"Thank you, Dobby." Septina spoke before Sev could terrify the house elf. Her look silenced him.  
  
"You is welcome, Mistress Snape." He squeaked and left.  
  
Ever so carefully, Sev got up and climbed into her bed. Hands grasped, their magic began its difficult work. "I had no idea it was going to be so painful. Or so possessive."  
  
"Neither did I. Do you suppose that it was the same for Lily?"  
  
"Probably worse. She had to take on both of us at the same time and I doubt she was truly prepared for it. Do you regret not being with her, Sev?"  
  
"Not at all. If I gave myself to her, I would lose the very essence of myself. I would have lost me."  
  
"You do know how she feels about you."  
  
"Yes. We talked and came to a mutual understanding. Why?"  
  
"She told me that I might find myself in the same situation if I wasn't careful."  
  
Silence stretched between them, but it was a comfortable silence. "I don't want that, Sev. Promise me that you will kill me if it ever happens." Desperate.  
  
"I will. But you must promise never to leave me."  
  
"I do."  
  
Empty words. They both knew that a separation was imminent.  
  
Lucius found them like that when he came in the room an hour later. "It is good to see you awake, cousins. I trust that you slept well and that Dobby didn't wake you."  
  
"Indeed. Thank you, Lucius." Severus' voice was grave. There was something almost unhinged in the look he was giving them. Those eyes focused mostly on Septina, as though seeing her for the first time.  
  
'This isn't good.' Septina whispered, keeping a cool look on her face. Lucius' hunger shivered in the air.  
  
Like his sister, Severus remained detached. Yet he, too, felt it. 'I know. What do you supposed happened?'  
  
'Lucius killed his father. I do believe that the feel of blood on his own hands is most agreeable to him.'  
  
'Hmmm...seems that our little Lucy has all grown up.'  
  
Lucius cleared his throat impatiently. "You two have a visitor. But he has graciously decided to see you rather than have you come to him." And you better appreciate it, hung silently in the air.  
  
The door opened and in walked a figure rather unfamiliar to them-until they met his eyes. Though shocked, their faces were schooled to absolute calm. 'Sept, is it me or does he resemble Potter?'  
  
From her silence, he knew she agreed.  
  
"My young ones, what happened?"  
  
Septina answered carefully, "Memory is vague, my lord. I only know that when we passed through the wards for the last time, we were gripped by a strong force."  
  
"Was it a visions"?"  
  
"It is hard to tell." Severus replied, "we haven't been able to focus on the events properly."  
  
"Then I won't press you further. But you must tell me what happened when you recall."  
  
"As my lord wishes."  
  
4 Years Later:  
  
Septina stumbled blindly towards the back door, stubbing her toes as she went. Finding the knob, she jerked iit open and was startled to see Lily standing there. "Come in." Black eyes darted around, checking to see if had seen her. The last thing she needed was for Voldemort to find out about her late night visitor. Her eyes widened as she recognized the condition her friend was in, though she was by no means showing.  
  
"Septina, thank you. I didn't know where else to go." With no more explanation than that, the redhead was crying in her friend's reluctant embrace.  
  
After a few moments, Sept managed to get the away from the door and into the den. The door was closed and spelled, then she conjured up two mugs of tea. "Would you care to enlighten me as to the purpose behind your late night visit?" Biting.  
  
"Don't start with me." Glare. Sigh. "James is being an unreasonable git. He won't allow me to do anything about Voldemort. Says I might get hurt and I can't possibly understand the enormity of the situation the wizarding world finds itself in."  
  
"I did tell you he was a chauvinist." Mild.  
  
A sip. "I remember but I thought that somehow, he'd loosen up after being exposed to female aurors and seeing how capable they are."  
  
"Yeah. But, Lil, your scores surpassed his." Dry. "He's jealous of you, doesn't want to lose you. I honestly don't know what you want me to do."  
  
"I don't expect you to do anything. May I stay here for the night?"  
  
"Stay as long as you need to, I have room. Boy or girl?"  
  
"I want to be surprised. So don't say a word." Warning.  
  
Hands held up in surrender. "I wouldn't think of it."  
  
Suspicious look. "How are things working out?"  
  
"Not bad, charms have been holding are still undetectable." Hesitant compliment.  
  
Catlike satisfied smile. "I know. It was one of my better spells."  
  
"But I don't know about our reports. Lucius has noticed our coming and goings at Hogwarts, he's getting suspicious as more wizards slip by."  
  
Lily nodded thoughtfully. "I will see what I can do. It wouldn't do to have him kill you both."  
  
"We appreciate the concern." Ironic. She helped her friend up and into the guest bedroom, turning down the covers after uttering a cleansing spell. "Sleep well, little one." She whispered to the child turning to leave, at the door, she paused. "You too."  
  
"Thanks" Dry.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Tossing and turning, Septina tried to ward off the dream she knew was coming. Her cries, once stifled, broke free. A scream tore through the night. Lily came running into the room, the borrowed robe hastily thrown over her sleep shirt. Wetting a cloth, she wiped the sweaty forehead, distressed to find that it wasn't sweat at all-but blood.  
  
There was only one time she'd ever witnessed this. It was when Septina had an irrevocable vision.  
  
Where are you, Sev? Desperate, silent cry.  
  
As if her thoughts alone conjured him up, he suddenly stood behind her. "Move over. Get the shower started. Warm, not hot or cold. We don't want to shock her system."  
  
She left, knowing that he wanted to find out what she saw. And the less she knew, the less hold the enemy would have over her if she was caught. After what seemed like hours, Lily heard him ask her to help him. Charming the water to retain the temperature, she reentered the room. Together, they dragged her out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
The seer wasn't fully conscious and it was with extreme reluctance that he left them alone. Lily sighed and guided the numb woman into the tub. With shaking hands, she gently washed her friend and then left.  
  
Severus was waiting outside, watching the note disappear. Voldemort knew. And Lily was in more danger than she knew. Fingering his dragon, he sighed. Could this get worse? Oh, yes, it could, he remembered, lips twisting at the irony. It was up to him to convince a certain Sirius Black that he was the only one who could keep the Potters safe.  
  
He had to talk to the wizard who had tried to kill him into being their secret keeper. Because, as much as they hated to admit it, Black was the only one who could. Remus was a danger because of his lycanthropy. Pettigrew was out merely by his associations with a certain dark lord, though the Potters weren't aware of that.  
  
I hate my life.  
  
"Severus?" Lily asked, resting her hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm fine, Lily. Fine, but exceedingly tired."  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"Voldemort has not been pleased with recent events. Lucius is becoming more erratic, less stable. In other words, rising in the ranks."  
  
She was silent, knowing what that meant to him. "Septina's fine, but brittle. She'll be out in a few moments."  
  
"All right. Thank you. Why don't you go back to bed. I'm sure that you're exhausted." Sev offered, "We'll be up for several more hours."  
  
The red head shook. "No. I have a feeling that this is about me."  
  
"Lily, I really think that you should go to bed." Sept's quiet voice resonated in the still room. "What we're going to be talking about does concern you and your child. But you don't want to hear it-at least not yet."  
  
"If you think that will dissuade me, you don't remember me. I don't intend to go anywhere." Hard.  
  
The trio descended the stairs and sat in the kitchen, a pot of Severus' special blend resting between them. "What about my child?" Lily asked, hands nervously resting on her flat belly.  
  
Septina bowed her head, allowing her dark hair to form a curtain between them. For the first time in a long time she was unable to meet her friend's eyes. "Voldemort knows who you are. I don't know how he found out but he did. He fears you. But he fears your s...your child even more because the child will bring you to your full strength."   
  
"My full power? Why would my son do that?" Harsh emphasis. "He is just a baby. A child not even in the beginnings of power-Pendragon child or not!"  
  
"When he is born, that which will kill Voldemort will return." Severus was blunt, covering his shock. "You've heard tales of the wondrous sword Excalibur? Well, it isn't a myth and only you-or one of your blood-have the authority to use it. That sword can either pierce the darkness and drive it back. Or it can be used by him to rule the world in darkness."  
  
"Much like your father's ring?" Archly.  
  
"Yes." Septina answered, worried by her friend's apparent calm.  
  
"How would he use it if only I can?"  
  
"Two ways." Sept responded. "One: he can force you into a marriage with him shortly after the birth happens. Magically speaking, as well as physically and emotionally, you would be to weak to resist him."  
  
Lily snorted. They glared at her. "I do apologize. But I can't see myself as such a poor creature as that!"  
  
"You've never seen Voldemort when he wants to be charming." Sev commented dryly.  
  
Skeptical eyebrow rising was the only response he received.  
  
"Two: he could find it first by using your son as a tool. Or me." Septina acknowledged that possibility briefly, "but my abilities would only lead him to it. He would not be able to touch it. For that he needs you or the child."  
  
Lily steepled her fingers, studying them. She knew they weren't lying, the link she'd established with them wouldn't allow it. "Then we must prevent it." Matter of fact. "And before you say it, I will not go into hiding before it is time. What was the other part of your dream?"  
  
"Death. Darkness." A calming sip. "Persecution of muggles and those suspected of practicing the dark arts."  
  
"Wonderful. Mass panic?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Quietly they sat around the kitchen table and watched the sun rise. It was a clear, bright day of promise as though to mock the terrors the night promised them.  
  
Lily marched into Dumbledore's office, fires in her eyes. "I have a proposition for you, Albus."  
  
"Yes."  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"Yes." Blue eyes twinkled, watching the fire drain away, leaving behind only confusion. She dropped into the only chair in his office at the moment. "I already know and I agree. I'm just surprised that it took you so long to figure things out. Lemon drop?"  
  
"No, thanks. How did you know?"  
  
"That's my secret. Muggle candy is so delightful. Are you sure you don't want one?"  
  
"I prefer butterscotch." Lily leaned foreword. "So, how are we going to get them to agree to this?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we have to be rather Slytherin about it." He smiled, producing a bowl of butterscotch candies and offering it to her.  
  
Her eyes twinkled. "You mean there's another way to get things done?"  
  
Over shared laughter, they planned out the whole thing. Without being aware of quite how it happened, Severus became Professor Figg's apprentice and Septina went to work in the arithmancy department. The dada position remained empty-as it had been since their sixth year.  
  
Much to their surprise, it was filled on the first day of school-by Lily Evan Potter.  
  
After much research, they finally came to the conclusion that the only way to save the child was to hide it somehow. More precisely, move the child into another's body. James reluctantly agreed with the decision, after much arguing with Lily.  
  
"Do you have any idea what is involved?" He was seething.  
  
Lily sat calmly, hands folded in her lap. "Yes. It was my idea."  
  
"But with them of all people?"  
  
"What's the matter? I thought you trusted the Snapes. In fact, I recall that you were most upset that I did not invite them to our wedding. Which, if you will recall, I only did because I knew their presence would make you uncomfortable."  
  
"That is beside the point." James muttered.  
  
She shook her head, eyes flashing angrily. "That is precisely the point. James, our child's life is at stake. Are you going to be a bigot and ignore the only help available to us?"  
  
So, under the guidance of Headmaster Dumbledore, the twins dropped their magical shields and moved the fetus into Septina's carefully prepared body. Then special charms and guards were placed around them both to protect them and shelter the fragile life inside her.  
  
Also, an extra guard was placed in her to keep their magics from mingling, since this pregnancy was to be unlike other wizarding pregnancies. Usually, a child bonded with its mother in order for its powers to be stable upon birth. They found a way to circumvent that problem through the use of the bond established between Lily and the twins.  
  
"I feel like a whale. All this magic is weighing me down, he's going to know just by looking at me. One cannot fool him for long." She was matter of fact.  
  
Lily sighed. "It can't be helped. It's a good thing that my condition was not well known."  
  
"But it was known to enough people that it isn't a secret." Severus pointed out.  
  
"I've already thought about that and I know what to do." Lily murmured.  
  
The sudden twinge of all in the room alerted them to the call of Voldemort. "Good luck. And don't worry so much."  
  
The twins quickly went to the edge of the forest, past the apparation boundaries. "You want to know what I think? I think she enjoys doing that a bit too much."  
  
"So does Dumbledore. One could almost feel sorry for Potter. He has no idea of what he's dealing with when he deals with them. He's too honest and good. Someone should really rip the shutters off his eyes."  
  
In seconds, they were bowed before their master among the other death eaters, the laughter gone from them. Sev glanced around as names were called out. 'And so our numbers increase.' He smelled the fear in the air. 'Some are truly being forced.'  
  
'Most of these families are in high positions, they wanted to wait until they received guarantee of victory before joining.'  
  
"Welcome, friends. As you must know, I have been distressed lately by the lack of faith among some of you in my abilities to come through with my promises. Lucius, take them into the next room and show them what happens to those who question me. Severus, please join him. Make sure he doesn't go to far. I would like something left of them this time."  
  
"As Lord Voldemort wishes, I will endeavor to obey."  
  
"See that you do." Totally missing the sarcasm.  
  
'Have fun.'  
  
'Don't we always?'  
  
'I don't know. You've never let me tag along.'  
  
The door closed.  
  
"My little seer. Approach me." Stern.  
  
Silent sigh. "My master? Have I done aught to displease you?"  
  
"You are hiding something from me. I feel unnatural magic surrounding you. It feels of Dumbledore."  
  
"Lord, I have always been unnatural." Barely hidden smirk.  
  
Glare, but tempered with a smile. "Impertinent."  
  
"You knew that to." She was careful though. As distracted as he was by the magic around her, she knew she couldn't push him to far.  
  
"Tell me, how did you two manage to worm your way back into Hogwarts?"  
  
"Lily Potter informed us of certain openings available. Since Severus has a deft touch with potions and we thought it best not to be to far from each other, we applied. Imagine our surprise when we were hired. Seems Old Fool Bumblebore doesn't pay much attention to what goes on outside his precious school." Now the smirk was out in force.  
  
"Of course, I had forgotten about your friendship with the mudblood." Softly mused. The eyes went hard again. "Which of you is teaching the defense class?"  
  
"Neither of us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It would be most awkward for one of us to teach others how to defeat you. Rather contradicts our position, don't you think? I mean, it was all right for you to do it-you are rather brilliant at acting like an incompetent fool. But we, unfortunately, have developed a reputation for perfection and excellence over the years. No one would believe it. Besides, we could never carry it off with the same effortless grace that you did." Pause. "The job is Mrs. Potter's."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
Searching look. "I want you to become close to the Potter woman again."  
  
"How close?" In a voice that was willing to do his command but not wanting close association to one of her birth.  
  
"Close enough to be there when the child is born, you will bring it to me. Kill the woman if you need to, she is unimportant but I desire the child. It is of great interest to me."  
  
"As you wish." She bowed, heading back into the throng below.  
  
"Go to my rooms, I will meet you there."  
  
Paling, she went to do what he commanded.  
  
When the news of the miscarriage was spread days later, a lot of death eaters found themselves in enormous pain. And more than a few muggles found that their lives had little meaning. Weeks passed and Voldemort's temperament only worsened, he seemed to find peace only when another was as miserable as he-that person was usually someone associated with the Potter clan.  
  
"Master?" Septina whispered, entering the house. It was a deadly thing to see Voldemort when one hadn't been called, but she had pleasing news. Her body hit the wall with a sickening thud. Blinking her eyes, she looked around.  
  
Voldemort was looming over her like a malevolent spirit. "What?"  
  
"Potter...she's pregnant." Stuttering in genuine fear.  
  
"What?" A different tone of voice.  
  
Carefully, she repeated her words. "The Potter woman, she's pregnant."  
  
"So soon?" He stared at her.  
  
"Yes. Our medi-wizards are worried but think it has something to do with the combined strength of wizard and muggle blood she possesses. They want her to take it easy, keep away from anything stressful."  
  
"I see." He was considering her, thinking back on all he'd learned. "Very well. Give me your arm, there is much to prepare."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"We'll have to keep a low profile, my dear seer, until we are sure that this child will survive. And I fully intend for it to."  
  
Sometime in late July, Septina realized that something was going to happen. She took James aside, because Severus was at a meeting with Voldemort. The Dark Lord had the brilliant idea that she shouldn't attend meetings to stay near Lily as time got closer for the birth. "I think it's almost time."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No. My body is just changing to accommodate a birth for no reason I can possibly think of." Sarcasm was thick in her voice. "Don't be a bloody moron, Potter. I know you can't really help it, but please do give it a try. I know there's a brain under all that hair somewhere."  
  
"No need to be nasty." James said. "I'll go get Lily and Albus, they'll know what to do."  
  
Severus came home, tired of body and sick in spirit, when he heard the news. "When?"  
  
"Soon." Septina answered. Alone she waited, curled up in front of a roaring fire. "And I am sorry about this, but I was cold."  
  
It was late, almost midnight on the last night of July, when the child was born. Lily was waiting elsewhere for the news, she could almost taste the blood as she bit her lip. Twinkling stars gave a comforting glow to the land. Pain suddenly lanced her belly, she closed her eyes and focused. Pulling the pain into herself, she entered a state of nominal awareness. A great map of the land opened before her eyes and she saw the deeper, the truer part, the older part of the land.  
  
Focusing on the source of that light, she found and hid what she was looking for. Emerging into consciousness, she felt stringy and out of sorts. Rising, she moved shakily towards the house. It was time.  
  
The baby rested in James' arms, eyes wide open. Unlike other newborn babies, this one had green eyes. Somehow, he knew the boy would always have them. Passing him over to Severus, he sighed and asked, "Are you sure? Could you possibly have heard wrong?"  
  
Glare. "I have been doing this to long to be mistaken. You and Lily must flee. Tonight, if possible. Black is your secret keeper, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Impatient.  
  
"Good." Lily walked in and Severus handed her the child. "It is time."  
  
"Everything is set."  
  
"Then we must leave. I shall not let any shadows pass over this otherwise happy occasion." Taking his sister by the hand, they apparated into the night just as Black knocked on the door.  
  
That night, Lily and James disappeared. Dumbledore and Sirius watched them. "Will they be all right?"  
  
"They will need to be moved in six months. But I am certain they will be. Keep faith, Sirius, they trust you. More importantly, so do others."  
  
"Others?" The auror asked.  
  
Albus only nodded.  
  
"Incredible." Voldemort whispered. "I send my best available death eaters to watch and not one of them succeeded in bringing to me that which I most desire."  
  
"Master..." Began several humble pleas.  
  
"Silence!" He roared, suddenly standing up and moving among them. "Crucio!"  
  
Then he left.  
  
In the next room, Septina waited for him. "You. How could you have possibly failed me?" Harshest voice of all, he used on her.  
  
"Dumbledore was there." Penitent response.  
  
"And does he know what he had before him?" Cruel hands on her chin, twisting it up to meet his.  
  
"I would suspect so, master. He did not take his eyes from either of us." Then, before he could question her further, her eyes rolled back in her head. Having never seen a vision before, he was stunned.  
  
In a voice unlike his own, he called. "Severus! Lucius! One of you get in here!"  
  
They both shrugged off the crucio curse as best as they could and stumbled in. Sev immediately went to his sister. "Luc, get me a cloth and some chamomile. Lord Voldemort, may I put her on your bed?"  
  
Instead of replying with words, he moved the coverlet aside for them. Moving to the fireplace, he started a fire. Then he left them alone. Casting curses around because he could, he moved Peter to the side. "Pettigrew, go find your old friends. Get reacquainted with them, find out what you can of the child and the secret keeper. I would send one of the twins but it seems they are suspected. Do not fail me."  
  
"I won't." Silently, resentfully, he thought 'I never have. I never plan to. Yet everyone else gets all the approbation.' But it never occurred to him to rebel, Voldemort was his master and that was the end of it. 


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17:  
  
"Peter, my faithful, how is the child?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"He's doing well." The reply was humble.  
  
"And the twins were there?"  
  
"I took them there myself."  
  
"Odd that they would go with you when they know you are mine."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, my faithful. Of all my death eaters, your loyalty is the one I have never questioned. I have long suspected the divided loyalty of the twins. There is too much affection for this Lily Potter-and by extension Potter and his son. They must be dealt with."  
  
"And the twins?" Peter wanted to see them squirm and hoped for the chance to exact his master's vengeance on them.  
  
"Are mine, and mine alone, to deal with." Harsh. Voldemort was well aware of how his companion felt about the two. But they were his and it was time everyone recalled that fact. "They will be reminded of that is no uncertain terms."  
  
"Of course." Chastened.  
  
"But, back to my point, how did you get them to go with you?"  
  
"As far as they knew, I was Sirius Black. Having watched that man for seven years, I am more than capable of impersonating him. Plus, my potions skills have improved over the years. When the Potters gave me a letter for them, I delivered it in the form of Black. They never suspected a thing, though they were extremely reluctant to go with me."   
  
"Yes, they have no idea that Sirius Black chickened out and asked you to take over. Though I find it hard to believe that they don't know about the switch, they must be aware on some level they refuse to recognize."  
  
***  
  
Septina rested her head against the cool stone, sighing.  
  
Severus was concerned, she looked decidedly peaky. "Something wrong? You've lost that delightful shade of white we've worked so hard to perfect."  
  
"I'm tired." She revealed, rubbing her arm. "Also, I've developed some kind of rash."  
  
"Has Madame Pomfrey seen it?" He asked, putting his quill down.  
  
She nodded. "Doesn't recognize it. But she told me she'd look into it."  
  
"How long have you had it?"  
  
"Since that last mission, I only sought Poppy's advice when your ointment didn't work."  
  
"That would've been when you were with Lucius in Sumatra, right?" Severus was clinically detached as he studied the blotches that decorated her arms. "Are there any more?"  
  
"Several." She went into the next room and changed into an examination gown.  
  
"Did something bite you?" He asked, continuing his study.  
  
"I don't believe so. Then again," she winced when he touched an open, rancid one. "I don't remember much of it."  
  
"Oh, yes. You spent most of it under opium, trying to induce visions. Not one of Voldemort's best ideas." Dry.  
  
She nodded. "At first I thought it was a reaction or an allergy to the presence of the opium. But it didn't leave after I purged my system-twice."  
  
"Did you try a skin peel?" He finished and handed her a robe.  
  
"Three times." Pulling on the robe. "No change."  
  
He nodded, making more notes. "Odd. But not unexpected after examining those scars. They're bone deep but I don't understand how that could've happened from what you've described. Did anything happen that was out of the ordinary?"  
  
The fire flared up briefly before she could answer and Dumbledore appeared in the flames. "Come to my office. The password is Lily."  
  
"But Lily equates with..." Using magic, she changed.  
  
"Don't finish that thought." Sev ordered as they ran through the hall and up the stairs.  
  
"Preliminary ward has been breached. Why didn't you warn us so that they could be moved?"  
  
"Voldemort said nothing to us. I suspect he's on his own for this."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Godric's Hollow." They flooed into the town, heading for the Potter's home after the headmaster overturned the magic protecting the house.  
  
Severus stopped, heart thudding furiously as he recognized the robed figure. "He's at their gate."  
  
Running now, they failed to note when Septina stumbled and suddenly wasn't there with them. "Come along, cousin. We don't want Lord Voldemort to see the both of you betray him." There was an unhinged quality about the voice but she would have recognized it anyway-even without the familial reference.  
  
Lucius.  
  
"Don't worry about Severus, our mutual friends are waiting for him. They will make sure that the only one Voldemort sees is the old fool."  
  
Lucius took Septina to his inner sanctum, something he had been building ever since it became apparent that Voldemort was not going to win this battle as easily as he thought. In the lower level was a gelatinous cage that striped the magic from his cousin. Holding her hostage in this void, he knew that no power could find her. Not Voldemort's and especially not her brother's. He had definite plans for his new little seer. After all, with Voldemort's fall, they would need a new leader to usher in the new era and protect the wizards they'd keep for their usefulness. And who better than a Malfoy.  
  
James looked up when he felt the protective wall around their shelter dissolve, he saw two familiar figures running towards him. Dusting off his hands, he went through the side gate to meet them-missing the figure who now entered his home.  
  
A movement to the left caught his eye. Someone was in the bushes, aiming a wand at Severus. "Sev, look out!" Without another thought, he leapt in front of his reluctant friend's body and was struck down with the killing curse.  
  
"Potter, you wanker!" Snape caught the body before it connected with the ground. "You never could leave things alone."  
  
"And you never did like it when I helped you out." James whispered surprisingly before his eyes closed for the last time.  
  
Black eyes hard, Sev snarled at the approaching death eaters. "Go see to Lily and the brat. I'll take care of this."  
  
"Just don't lose yourself in the process." Albus' words warned as he disappeared into the house. He stopped in the doorway, Lily's body lay on the floor, beside the boy who looked up at the wizard. Harry was surprisingly calm as he sat on the ground, the visible signs of distress having faded from his face. Voldemort was nowhere to be found.  
  
Albus moved to the fireplace. "Hagrid, I need to see you." The request was quiet but the half-giant responded to it as if it had been shouted. "Take young Potter to Hogwarts. Do not let him be seen by anyone."  
  
"Aye, Professor Dumbledore. About Snape?" He asked, having seen the younger wizard outside surrounded by immovable bodies.  
  
"I will take care of young Severus." He watched the odd looking pair departed and studied the room reflectively. Something glimmered around Lily's wrist in the evening light. Picking it up, he noticed that it was a dragon much like the ones he'd seen the twins wear. A letter fell into his open palm.  
  
Albus, if you are reading this then I   
  
must be dead. This is the dragon   
  
that I use in connection with Severus'.   
  
It helps him stay grounded. For once,  
  
don't play innocent, I know you've   
  
heard me speak of it. I hope you   
  
remember how to use it, he needs that   
  
reassurance now more than ever. You   
  
will note that I did not give you   
  
Septina's. Hers is elsewhere and you   
  
need not fear for her. Keep Severus   
  
and my child safe. Try not to let this   
  
night's events haunt either of them,   
  
though I know in Severus' case, I might   
  
as well ask you to paint the moon   
  
Slytherin green and silver without magic.   
  
That would be easier.  
  
Affectionately yours,   
  
Lily.  
  
Wiping away tears, Albus left the house behind and took Severus with him to Hogwarts. The aurors would be there soon and it wouldn't do to have them catch the Slytherin youth there.  
  
***  
  
"Albus, he isn't dead." Severus said one evening. They had just returned from the last trial and were trying to recuperate form the strain of it.  
  
Fawkes was silent in her corner, watching the two men carefully. She needed to know if her powers would help them, though she knew that their pain was more emotional-something she couldn't touch.  
  
"How do you know?" He didn't doubt the young man he'd recently made full time professor of potions and head of Slytherin house. But he realized that the boy needed to put his feelings into words and gave him the chance.  
  
"The mark. I can feel him feeding off of it. He's living off of his death eaters, the ones he can still reach out to. If my sister was here, he'd be back among us."  
  
Albus laced his fingers around his brandy glass. "And where is your sister?"  
  
"I don't know. All I can tell you is that I don't feel her." Pause. A reflective, "I don't feel anything anymore."  
  
Blue eyes widened at that, he had some inkling of what that meant. "Dear boy, I'm sure that it is nothing. She might be injured, unable to respond to your calls."  
  
"No. She is either dead or will be soon. It has been to long for any other reason to exist, I would know it. There is nothing. Never fear, Albus, I am faithful to you and your cause. I will protect the boy." Twisted smirk.  
  
"I have never questioned your loyalty." Quiet.  
  
"No. I appreciate that more than you know." Echoing words said once to his friend.  
  
Albus knew that the conversation was coming to a end. "My door is always open to you."  
  
He nodded. Then in a flash of black, he was gone.  
  
***  
  
Lucius approached his cousin. She was glaring at him. "Awake, are we? I'm glad to see that the years haven't addled your mind any."  
  
She was silent. He couldn't hear her anyway.  
  
"Well, you'll be happy to know that Headmaster Dumbledore," the name was spat at her, "has vouched for your brother. Said he was a spy and got him off. He, like I, won't be serving in Azkaban. Aren't you thrilled? Would you like to hear about all those who went? Or may be just the ones you'll find deliciously ironic?" Pause. "I know you'll love this one the most, Sirius Black is there."  
  
Shaken, Septina stared at him.  
  
"Does that surprise you? Now, I wonder how that could be. You knew that he was the Potters secret keeper. He must've betrayed them to Voldemort and he felt no need to share that delightful tidbit with us." He abruptly left off his conversation and picked up a kit from the desk. "Cousin, let's find out a little more about your psychic eye, shall we?"  
  
Fear laced her eyes as she backed up, stopped by the wall behind her.  
  
Lucius looked behind him before he entered the dome. Narcissa watched from the stairs, a smirk on her face. "See, I've taken a few precautions. If you try anything, Narcissa will help me out. Did you know she was also high in the ranks? Probably not, she has quite an ability to blend in. Quite handy, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"You slimy, weasel! Have you no decency? No conscience? I'm your cousin, not your enemy!" Septina spat in his face, reeling back when he slapped her.  
  
"I think you've confused me with your brother. I don't know how you ended up in our honored house, your attitude is more Gryffindor than Slytherin."  
  
"If being Slytherin means trading on our dignity for slavery, I'll pass." She retorted, earning another harsh blow. Arms bound, mouth covered, no words could pass from her lips.  
  
He pulled out a slender object and she tried to move away, never looking away from it. "I see you recognize this. Excellent. I don't have to waste time with explanations, which is good since I have never been very good at giving them. Of course, I'm sure you remember that." Condescending.  
  
The instrument touched her forehead, cold before warming up. Burning its way through her mind and seeking for something. Hours passed before Lucius moved back in disgust. "We'll try this again tomorrow. And we'll keep doing it until I've found what I'm looking for. Have a nice night."  
  
It was dark. Septina tossed fretfully on the floor. A light tapping alerted her to someone else presence in the room. She looked up and groaned. "Oh, now I know that I've entered Hell. Its you."  
  
"You know, you could show a little more consideration. I am only here to help you."  
  
Black eyes met her 'rescuer's'. "I am not considerate to the likes of you. Would you mind leaving before they come back."  
  
"Fine. But I'll be back. And I'll keep coming back until you accept my presence."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shrug. "I don't think I can help you if you don't let me."  
  
"Potter, even dead, you are the most irritating person I've ever come across-excluding Black."  
  
"Nice to know you still think of us." He said, before departing.  
  
End 


End file.
